Le Chemin des Cendres
by Zandra-Chan
Summary: Le Feu se meurt et doit être ravivé. Les Morteflammes se lèvent pour rappeler les Seigneurs des Cendres sur leur trônes. Suivons le périple long, complexe et périlleux d'un chevalier réveillé par le son de la cloche. – Une sorte de version romancée du jeu Dark Souls 3, avec les choix et les ignorances d'un nouveau joueur (?).
1. Le réveil

Chers lecteurs, chères lectrices,

Pour ceux qui ne connaissent pas _Dark Souls 3_, ou même qui ne sont pas familiers avec l'univers des _Dark Souls_, sachez que j'ai essayé d'écrire pour que l'histoire soit compréhensible par tous.  
Pour ceux qui connaissaient déjà le jeu, sachez que j'ai pris quelques libertés, comme ajouter des lignes de dialogue à des pnj (que j'ai interprétés à ma manière), supprimer certains feux, certains monstres ou changer l'agencement du décor pour la logique de l'histoire.  
Attention : j'ai l'intention de raconter l'intégralité de l'histoire. Si vous n'avez pas terminé le jeu, gare aux _spoilers_ !

Bonne lecture !

NB : je poste un chapitre par mois.

* * *

La cloche sonnait une nouvelle fois et son écho, porté par le vent, résonnait jusqu'au vieux cimetière.

Il y eu un mouvement parmi les tombeaux épars et morcelés. Un de ceux jadis enterrés là, appelé par le son de la cloche, se relevait. L'être ressuscité ouvrit les yeux sur le ciel d'un blanc laiteux ; son cercueil dévoré par les âges était déjà ouvert. Lentement, il posa les mains sur les rebords de son lit de pierre, se hissant péniblement hors de ce qui aurait dû être sa dernière demeure. Faisant fi de ses membres engourdis et des cendres qui souillait l'armure ternie par le temps qui couvrait son corps, le revenant se saisit de l'épée à double tranchant et du large bouclier qui avaient été enterrés avec lui.  
Étrangement, et bien que se sachant mort, il ne s'étonna pas de se sentir toujours fait de chair et d'os. Il toussa plusieurs fois – depuis combien d'années l'air n'avait-il pénétré ses poumons ? – avant de faire un premier pas hésitant hors de la tombe. Il lui fallut quelques secondes de plus pour maîtriser à nouveau pleinement ses mouvements.

La cloche avait cessé de sonner et son écho s'était tut. Pourtant, dans la poitrine du chevalier ressuscité, l'appel était toujours présent. Il ne connaissait pas encore la raison de son réveil, mais il savait qu'il y en avait une. Une mission importante l'attendait ; il en était certain. Et cette tâche primait sur toutes les questions qui auraient dû être ses priorités. Qui était-il ? Quel était son nom ? Pourquoi la cloche l'avait-elle réveillé, lui ? Comment se faisait-il qu'il soit aussi "frais" qu'avant sa mort ? Comment était-il mort d'ailleurs ? Il l'ignorait, mais il priait pour que sa quête l'amène à trouver les réponses sur la route.

Il affermit sa prise sur la garde de son épée droite et se mit en marche. Il n'avait pas encore quitté le cimetière qu'il rencontra ce qu'il identifia instinctivement comme un ennemi : une "carcasse" – un cadavre ambulant n'ayant plus qu'une fine peau livide sur des os anguleux. Le corps décharné était debout, à une dizaine de mètres, les bras ballants, ses orbites vides dirigées vers le ciel, drapé dans une sorte de robe noire. Il ne fallut pas longtemps au combattant en armure pour remarquer l'épée cassée que tenait la créature. Le ressuscité avait encore un peu de mal à bouger comme il l'entendait. Par sécurité, il préféra lever son bouclier et avancer lentement vers son ennemi. Ce dernier fit soudain pivoter son regard vide vers le mort-vivant en armure avant de charger, son épé brisée brandie au-dessus de la tête, en poussant ce qui aurait dû être un cri si ses cordes vocales ne s'étaient déjà décomposées.

La victoire fut rapide car l'échange de lames tint plus de l'exécution que du combat. La carcasse tomba inerte aux pieds du chevalier dans un râle sonore. Les âmes qu'elle transportait vinrent immédiatement se greffer au vainqueur. Il ne s'en étonna pas. Il savait qu'il en était ainsi, que c'était l'ordre naturel des choses : le fort prend au faible sa vie et son âme.  
Sans plus de considération pour sa victime, le guerrier poursuivit sa route. Il avait à peine fait quelques pas que des corbeaux affamés s'approchaient déjà du corps qu'il laissait derrière lui. Intérieurement, il savait que c'était la première d'une longue liste de victimes. Il savait qu'il devrait tuer, encore et encore. Il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais il en était certain.  
Le destin lui donna rapidement raison : d'autres carcasses avaient investi les lieux et barraient la route du chevalier. Il n'eut pas plus de mal à les abattre que la première, quand bien même il fût surpris de trouver des lanciers et des arbalétriers dans le lot.

Le seul chemin qui sortait du cimetière – ouvrant un splendide panorama sur des montagnes qui émergeaient d'une épaisse couche nuageuse – longeait une falaise balayée par un vent violent. La curiosité poussa le ressuscité à jeter un œil depuis le rebord. Un frisson le parcourut et il recula vivement quand il constata qu'il était impossible de voir, à travers les nuages, plus de dix mètres au-dessous de lui. Soudain très prudent, il ne pensa pas à se retourner pour voir l'immense château qui le surplombait. Il ne le remarquerait que bien plus tard.

L'unique passage praticable – d'où l'on pouvait voir une construction massive posée sur une falaise un peu plus loin – menait aux restes d'un feu. Une épée noire torsadée était plantée dans la terre, au milieu de cendres blanches. Des cendres d'os. Encore une fois, cela ne surprit pas le chevalier. Il se sentait même très proche de ce résidu de campement, jusqu'à en avoir une sensation de déjà-vu. Alors qu'il avançait la main vers la garde de l'épée enfoncée dans le sol, une faible chaleur enveloppa le guerrier solitaire. Bientôt, et sans qu'il sache comment, il avait tendu sa chaleur vers l'épée. Le feu se raviva de lui-même.

Une petite flamme dansait maintenant dans les cendres. Fasciné, le chevalier enleva son casque et s'agenouilla pour mieux admirer le feu qui venait de naître. Comme dans un songe, une vague brume l'entoura momentanément, juste le temps qu'il inspire doucement, juste le temps que le calme s'empare de lui. Quelque chose en lui pulsait au même rythme que la flamme. Ce n'était pas son cœur, il le savait, car celui-ci ne battait pas. Ou plutôt, il ne battait plus. Et cela lui paraissait normal. Ne s'était-il pas réveillé dans un caveau ? Il eût été étonnant d'avoir un palpitant actif en tant que mort-vivant. Il sourit à cette idée.

Le chevalier sans nom ne tarda pas à se remettre en route. D'autres carcasses – qui elles avaient une épée entière – semblaient l'attendre, mais toujours avec aisance, il s'en débarrassa en quelques coups de taille. Il progressait vite mais s'arrêta net avant de franchir une arche encadrée par deux torches. Une appréhension inexpliquée s'empara de lui.


	2. Le Gardien

Devant lui, une volée de marches descendait vers ce qui semblait être une sorte de place : le dallage noyé par de grandes flaques était parsemé d'herbe drue et les nombreuses tombes qui en dessinaient le pourtour étaient parfois ornées de bougies. Les lieux étaient surplombés par un arbre mort immense dont les racines dévoraient un sarcophage de pierre démesuré. Mais ce qui attirait le regard se trouvait au centre du vaste espace : un homme titanesque se tenait un genou à terre avec une épée – aussi noire et torsadée que celle du feu de camp – enfoncée dans le corps, à l'emplacement du cœur, le perçant de part en part. Une hallebarde à sa mesure était plantée dans le sol, devant son porteur.

Le colosse était parfaitement immobile, tel une statue de pierre. Seule la matière noire visqueuse et tentaculaire qui sortait de son dos était mouvante.

Le mort-vivant hésitait. Quelque chose en lui lui hurlait le danger que représentait l'homme pétrifié. Malgré cela il avança, lentement et bouclier levé, jusqu'au gardien. Le terme avait soudain frappé l'épéiste, et comme dans un flot continu, d'autres informations s'étaient imposées à lui. "Un gardien. Non. LE gardien. Le gardien du Cimetière des Cendres… Gundyr." Alors que ce nom lui brûlait encore l'esprit, il réalisa qu'il avait dans les mains l'épée torsadée, extraite de son improbable fourreau.

Le gardien se déplia, se redressa de toute sa hauteur avant d'arracher sa hallebarde démesurée du sol. Sans la moindre sommation, il balaya l'espace devant lui, manquant de peu de faucher le chevalier qui, en un réflexe salvateur, avait lâché l'épée noire et s'était jeté au sol. Il eut tout juste le temps de rouler sur le flanc pour esquiver la lame géante de Gundyr qui s'abattit, telle une guillotine, en s'enfonçant dans la pierre. Le temps que le colosse dégage son arme, le chevalier était de nouveau sur pieds, la main ferme sur son épée longue et le pavois en avant. La mâchoire crispée, il scrutait son opposant, guettant l'amorce de sa prochaine attaque. Attaque qui ne tarda pas à venir : en trois pas rapides, le titan avait contourné le bouclier de l'épéiste pour lancer un puissant coup d'estoc. Des étincelles jaillirent lors de la collision. En un mouvement aussi vif que souple, le chevalier était parvenu à dévier l'assaut. Profitant du léger déséquilibre du gardien, il asséna à son tour un puissant coup d'estoc… qui ripa sur l'armure de plates. Les deux ennemis se reculèrent brusquement pour retrouver une distance de sécurité.

Ils se tournaient autour, chacun attendant une ouverture. Ce fut le plus grand des deux qui brisa cet instant de répit. Il prit sa hallebarde à deux mains pour lancer une charge destructrice. À l'impact, il fit littéralement exploser le mur de roche devant lequel se trouvait le guerrier ressuscité une seconde plus tôt. Exploitant le temps mort qui suivit, l'épéiste frappa à nouveau. En entendant le hurlement de douleur du colosse, il comprit que cette matière noire qui lui dévorait le dos était sensible. Gundyr força son adversaire à reculer en balançant son large poing derrière lui.

Ils se faisaient face une nouvelle fois, marchant lentement, toujours en décrivant un cercle. La taille impressionnante du gardien et de son arme lui conféraient un avantage d'allonge, mais ses mouvements – bien que rapides – étaient suffisamment prévisibles et longs à l'amorce pour le mort-vivant. Ce dernier se sentait de plus en plus à l'aise en combat. Comme si son corps se souvenait comment lutter, il arrivait qu'il esquive avant même d'y avoir songé. Il venait, au cœur de cet affrontement, de trouver un premier indice sur sa vie passée : il avait toujours vécu avec une épée à la main. Il avait toujours été un combattant.

Fort de son expérience retrouvée, le chevalier anonyme parvint à assener de nombreux coups dans le dos de son ennemi. Il pensait pouvoir vaincre ainsi son imposant adversaire par la fatigue. Du moins l'espérait-il jusqu'à ce que le colosse ne s'immobilise en une posture étrange.

Gundyr, les deux pieds ancrés au sol, le regard dirigé vers le ciel, la bouche ouverte en un cri muet et les bras désarticulés, fut prit de convulsions. La matière noire s'anima soudain, comme explosant du dos de son hôte. Se déversant à l'infini, la chose prit la forme d'un immense serpent sur lequel on discernait deux billes rouges luminescentes au-dessus d'une large gueule aux crochets effilés. L'immonde reptile était fusionné avec le gardien, lui conférant plusieurs excroissances massives, notamment une griffe gigantesque dans laquelle le chevalier aurait pu tenir tout entier.

Pétrifié par cette soudaine transformation, le guerrier ne pu esquiver l'attaque. Il vola à l'autre bout de l'arène et s'écrasa violemment sur le sol de pierre avec un craquement d'os. Le gardien ne lui laissa aucun répit : usant la queue du serpent comme une perche, Gundyr se projeta en l'air de plusieurs mètres, brandissant sa hallebarde en une promesse de mort. La lame fendit l'air dans un sifflement sinistre.

Il s'en fallu de peu pour que le chevalier, à peine éveillé, ne retourne à la terre. En tant que mort-vivant, il ne ressentait pas la douleur. Aussi avait-il pu, avec l'énergie du désespoir, rouler sur le côté au dernier moment. Malheureusement, il en avait lâché son bouclier, son heaume cabossé était tombé au sol et son épaulette droite, défoncée par l'attaque précédente, s'était détachée.

Malgré sa situation délicate, il se refusait à céder à la panique. Plus encore, il refusait de fuir. La mission dont il se sentait investi passait par ce combat, il en était certain. C'était une mise à l'épreuve ; c'était le jugement du gardien. Si le mort-vivant parvenait à vaincre, il serait digne de poursuivre sa quête inconnue. Il suffisait de remporter le duel.  
Dans un réflexe naturel qui le surprit lui-même, l'épéiste porta la main à sa hanche pour y saisir un petit flacon qu'il vida d'un trait. "Une fiole d'Estus ?" Une douce chaleur se diffusa dans tout son corps, ressoudant les os qui avaient été brisés lors de la précédente attaque. Cette guérison miraculeuse lui donna un second souffle.

Changeant de tactique, le guerrier prit son épée à deux mains et se rua sur son adversaire, se glissant dans son dos à l'instant où il arrivait au contact. Gundyr, trop massif pour suivre la démarche, tenta de se retourner pour empaler son ennemi, sans succès. De même, la mâchoire monstrueuse qui avait envahi son épaule se referma plusieurs fois sur le vide. Le chevalier prenait soin de rester dans l'angle mort et du gardien et du serpent noir, profitant des courts instants où les deux entités cherchaient à se retourner pour enchaîner les coup de taille. Très vite, le sang noir du colosse macula la pierre.

Quand le serpent noir s'évapora et qu'enfin Gundyr s'écroula pour ne plus se relever, le revenant anonyme était à bout de souffle. Épuisé, il se laissa choir sur le sol inondé d'eau trouble, pleine de sang noir et visqueux. Trop fatigué pour s'étonner, il regarda sans émotion le corps du gardien se désagréger en minuscules particules de cendre.

Il avait vaincu.

Le vent accéléra soudainement, faisant tournoyer les restes du colosse autour du chevalier. Ce dernier n'eut même pas le temps d'esquisser un mouvement que toutes les cendres se collèrent à lui en dégageant une vive chaleur. Le mort-vivant étouffa un cri de surprise. Il avait la sensation qu'un feu – un feu doux, rassurant – s'était allumé en lui. En observant ses membres, il se rendit compte qu'il n'était pas si loin de la vérité : il paraissait incandescent. Comme les braises d'un foyer, il rougeoyait par endroits, sur sa peau comme sur son armure.

Sa fatigue s'était envolée. Un sentiment de plénitude et de sérénité l'envahit. Il se sentait… complet.

C'est en balayant l'arène démolie du regard que le vainqueur nota un feu éteint, à l'endroit même où Gundyr se tenait avant de s'éveiller. Il prit le temps de ramasser son casque et son bouclier puis d'attacher tant bien que mal l'épée torsadée dans son dos avant de tendre la main vers la poussière d'os. Il s'interrompit brusquement. "Si j'allume ce feu, va-t-il me voler ma flamme ?" Il hésita longtemps mais décida que, si le premier feu n'avait pas nécessité une grande énergie, celui-ci pourrait se contenter de la même chose. Il tendit sa chaleur de nouveau, tout aussi instinctivement, et une lueur naquit dans les cendres.

La seule issue de la place était une large double porte contre laquelle le chevalier inconnu dû mettre tout son poids pour en faire bouger les battants. De l'autre côté, le paysage était tout aussi accidenté mais différait par son ambiance. Un sentiment de calme baignait les lieux, malgré les quelques carcasses prostrées dans l'herbe ici et là. La grande colline – bordée de part et d'autre par le vide, agrémentée d'un long escalier et constellée de tombes – était dominée par une construction en pierre massive, elle-même surplombée par un clocher. Tel un papillon attiré par la lumière, le revenant était captivé par cette grande structure. Il avança avec assurance vers le bâtiment, mais s'arrêta un instant sous l'arche qui en marquait l'entrée. Il faisait vaguement plus frais à l'intérieur.


	3. Le Sanctuaire

De nombreuses torches et une multitude de petites bougies peinaient à éclairer le vaste espace sombre. Leur faible lueur permit tout de même au chevalier de discerner cinq trônes de l'autre côté de la pièce : le plus grand et massif semblait présider, encadré par les autres, aux formes et aux tailles variées, disposés symétriquement à ses côtés. Depuis le palier de l'entrée, des escaliers s'enfonçaient dans les ombres des étages, tandis que d'autres descendaient vers le centre de l'endroit, où étaient disposés les maigres éclairages.

Impressionné par les lieux, le guerrier ne remarqua pas tout de suite la jeune femme qui lui tournait le dos, un niveau plus bas, et qui se tenait devant un autre foyer éteint. Il ne voyait d'elle que ses cheveux d'un blond presque blanc, noués en une épaisse tresse tombant jusqu'au creux de ses hanches, qui contrastaient avec sa longue robe noire. Malgré la faible luminosité, il se dégageait tant de grâce de la fine silhouette que le chevalier n'osa pas l'interpeller. En descendant les degrés de pierre qui menaient à elle, il constata que la femme n'était pas seule.

Un guerrier – facilement repérable à l'immense espadon qui dépassait de ses épaules – était assis sur les marches de l'escalier opposé, non loin de la jeune femme. Assis négligemment, le dos courbé, la tête basse, il suivait le nouveau venu d'un regard morne sans piper mot. Il émit un long soupir avant de baisser les yeux vers le sol couvert d'une épaisse couche de cendres.  
Le chevalier ne chercha pas à comprendre la signification de ce comportement ; depuis son réveil, il avait vu bien plus étrange qu'un homme qui soupire en le voyant arriver. Il préféra ignorer son frère d'armes pour s'approcher de la femme. Comme si elle avait senti son approche, elle se retourna lentement vers le mort-vivant. Ce dernier fut surpris par le masque de fer finement ouvragé qui dissimulait les yeux de son interlocutrice – il ignorait qu'elle n'en avait point.

\- Bienvenue au coin du Feu, Morteflamme, souffla-t-elle d'une voix douce et chaude. Je suis une Gardienne du Feu. J'ai pour devoir de prendre soin du Feu, ainsi que de votre personne.

Elle désigna les trônes vides qui la surplombait d'un geste ample et poursuivit, la voix tout aussi calme.

\- Les Seigneurs des Cendres ont déserté leurs trônes et doivent y être ramenés de gré ou de force. Je suis là pour vous aider dans cette entreprise.

La beauté de la jeune femme avait happé toute l'attention du revenant qui, troublé, ne pensa même pas à lui répondre. Il était bien trop occupé à la détailler pour cela. Il admirait les traits fins de son visage clair, les exquises dentelles et broderies qui décoraient l'ensemble de sa tenue, les ravissants colliers qui ornaient son cou, la petite cape qui couvrait ses graciles épaules, l'élégante robe sombre qui tombait si bas qu'elle couvrait ses pieds. Seuls dénotaient les bandages sales et serrés de ses bras et une mince ceinture noire qui glissait négligemment sur ses hanches.

La voix calme de la jeune femme ramena le mort-vivant admiratif à la réalité.

\- … Morteflamme ?

Dans un réflexe confus, l'épéiste enleva précipitamment son casque et s'agenouilla, autant pour masquer son embarra que pour rattraper son impolitesse. La Gardienne eu un vague sourire avant de s'incliner en réponse.

Le chevalier se releva, dans l'idée de se présenter à son tour, mais sa mémoire lui faisait défaut. Impossible de souvenir qui il était – ou plutôt qui il avait été. Tout ce qu'il savait c'était que le son de la cloche l'avait ramené à la vie. La Gardienne du Feu lui apprit qu'il n'était pas le premier à avoir été appelé, que tous ceux qui l'avaient précédé possédaient aussi la marque des Cendres. Cette marque – que toutes les Morteflammes, ces êtres dont le Feu avait refusé le sacrifice, portaient sur la poitrine – lui permettait de glaner des âmes qui, avec l'aide de la Gardienne, serviraient à le renforcer. Elle ajouta qu'il n'était pas non plus le seul à être parvenu jusqu'au Sanctuaire et que s'il échouait dans sa quête, une autre Morteflamme – encore une – se lèverait pour poursuivre sa tâche.

Peut-être était-ce par fierté, peut-être était-ce par peur de disparaître dans l'oubli s'il venait à faillir, ou simplement parce qu'il en ressentait le besoin, mais le guerrier solitaire ne voulait pas rester anonyme et en fit part à la Gardienne. Cette dernière eu une question simple : quel serait son nom ? Le mort-vivant demeura silencieux de longues minutes.

\- Mon nom sera… Hélios. Hélios, le Chercheur de Flamme, dit-il enfin.

La Gardienne joignit les mains sur sa poitrine.

\- Bien, Morteflamme Hélios. Puissiez-vous ramener les Seigneurs sur leurs trônes.

\- J'en fait le serment, jura solennellement le chevalier en posant à nouveau le genou à terre.

La Morteflamme, son heaume toujours sous le bras, s'avança alors vers le guerrier à l'espadon, qui n'avait pas bougé d'un cil. Ce dernier poussa un nouveau soupir à l'approche du chevalier nouvellement baptisé.

\- Vous aussi vous avez fini par revenir d'entre les morts, hein ?

Hélios n'eut pas le temps de répliquer.

\- Eh bien vous êtes tout sauf un cas isolé.

Son ton cassant trahissait sa lassitude et son désespoir.

\- Décidément, les Morteflammes ne valent rien… La mort elle-même ne veut pas de nous. Ça me file le bourdon.

Sans lever la tête, il poursuivit son monologue avec un sourire désabusé.

\- Et on voudrait nous voir traquer les Seigneurs des Cendres et les ramener sur ces fichus trônes… Alors qu'on parle d'authentiques légendes, des êtres capables d'entretenir le Feu, et que nous ne leur arrivons pour notre part même pas à la cheville.

Le chevalier eu un frisson. Il n'avait pas songé à sa quête sous cet angle.

\- Vous n'êtes pas de cet avis ?

Le guerrier à l'espadon partit d'un petit rire lugubre avant de soupirer une fois de plus.

\- Quelle sinistre farce… lâcha-t-il entre les dents.

Il releva enfin le front pour asséner une dernière réplique d'une voix monocorde.

\- Allez donc perdre votre temps et votre espoir dans cette quête insensée. Moi, j'ai déjà baissé les bras…

Le germe du doute naquit dans l'esprit du revenant. Il avait vaincu Gundyr, c'était indéniable – il en était devenu un porteur de braise. Mais de justesse, et les Seigneurs des Cendres devaient être autrement plus puissants qu'un "simple" gardien de cimetière. Hélios, en proie à l'incertitude, demeura de longues minutes debout, en silence, devant le manieur d'espadon. Parviendrait-il à ramener ne serait-ce qu'un Seigneur sur son trône ? À l'atteindre même ?

Le mugissement du vent, imitant le cri d'une ignoble créature, tira le Chercheur de Flamme de ses pensées. Il se ressaisit. Sa condition de mort-vivant l'immunisait contre la douleur en plus de lui garantir autant de tentatives que son moral pourrait en supporter. Il n'avait pas à craindre la Mort, ce qui était un avantage considérable.

Levant les yeux vers les étages, il se fit une autre réflexion : le Sanctuaire avait été le point de départ de nombreuses Morteflammes avant lui, peut-être subsistait-il quelque indice ou babiole qui pourrait l'aider dans cette quête que l'homme à l'espadon estimait vouée à l'échec.

Le chevalier mort-vivant visita les différents paliers du Sanctuaire. Le dernier s'ouvrait sur une plateforme de terre où un arbre de géant semblait veiller pour l'éternité sur ce passage qui menait au clocher. Le guerrier s'approcha du tronc pour y faire une courte prière. Quelque part dans sa mémoire brumeuse, il se souvenait avoir eu un géant parmi ses amis. Aussi, c'est avec un sourire teinté de nostalgie qu'il empocha la graine qu'il trouva au pied de l'arbre.

À l'entrée du clocher, presque en appuis contre la grille noire qui en interdisait l'accès, un corps desséché était recroquevillé sur son dernier trésor : les quelques âmes que cette Morteflamme qui n'avait pu accomplir sa mission était parvenue à amasser. Hélios salua son prédécesseur d'un hochement de tête avant de le dépouiller ; le Chercheur de Flamme aurait besoin de toutes les âmes qu'il pourrait trouver.

La plus haute tour étant fermée, le passage semblait être un cul-de-sac ; mais d'autres avaient été plus curieux. En témoignait un message – identifiable malgré la distance à son aspect incandescent mais illisible d'aussi loin – comme gravé sur les tuiles ocres du toit du Sanctuaire que le dénivelé rendait visible. Un arbre mort, à demi déraciné, étendait ses branches sèches suffisamment près de la toiture pour qu'un être agile puisse l'escalader ; et visiblement quelqu'un ne s'en était pas privé.  
Le porte-braise doutait qu'il gagna beaucoup à faire pareilles acrobaties. Mais ce message posé à quelques mètres à peine le narguait. Et si c'était une information importante ? La curiosité l'emporta vite sur la raison. Harnachant tant bien que mal son équipement dans son dos, il entreprit l'ascension de l'arbre.

L'escalade fut laborieuse, mais quand le mort-vivant eut atteint le toit, il pu enfin lire le message. Celui-ci disait simplement "Bon travail". Le chevalier ne retint pas un sourire désabusé, espérant qu'il y aurait plus à découvrir que cette sobre inscription.

Ses efforts furent effectivement récompensés par une vue imprenable – un splendide paysage de toit du monde encadrait un lointain château qui semblait trôner dans les nuages – et une entrée improbable : qu'avait donc l'architecte en tête en faisant une ouverture qui donnait directement sur la charpente de pierre qui soutenait la coupole du Sanctuaire ?

Heureusement pour lui, le chevalier n'était pas sujet au vertige, car la vision de trente mètres de vide aurait pu méchamment le déstabiliser. Il n'était néanmoins pas serein pour autant et préféra progresser lentement sur la corniche de pierre tout juste aussi large que ses épaules. L'endroit était sombre, mais pas assez pour entraver la progression. Cependant, le chevalier était méfiant. S'il y avait des carcasses dehors, un monstre pouvait très bien se cacher sous le toit. C'est donc épée et bouclier en main qu'il jouait les équilibristes au-dessus du vide.  
Au croisement de la charpente de pierre, éclairé par un petit puit de lumière, le nid d'un gros oiseau semblait avoir été oublié là. Il n'y avait pas d'œuf, mais quelques plumes laissaient à penser que l'endroit était toujours occupé. Hélios manqua de chuter quand une voix suraiguë entrecoupée de croassements le surprit.

\- Vous ! Vous ! Donnez-moi piou-piou-piouuuuu. Donnez-moi boum-bada-boum !

Le guerrier, levant son bouclier par réflexe, ne parvenait pas à apercevoir son interlocuteur. L'écho ne l'aidait pas non plus à localiser l'origine du son. La voix – une voix féminine qui laissait à penser qu'il s'agissait d'une harpie qui s'exprimait du mieux qu'elle pouvait dans le langage des Humains – retentit de nouveau, le ton toujours aussi pressant et impérieux.

\- Vous ! Donnez-moi boum-bada-boum !

\- "Boum-bada-boum" ? Quelque chose qui explose ? s'enquit le chevalier.

La question n'obtient pas de réponse et l'interlocuteur resta invisible. Le mort-vivant demeura immobile. Il avait beau être au Sanctuaire, était-ce bien raisonnable d'obéir sagement à une voix qui réclamait, sans la moindre explication, une grenade ou quelque chose de similaire ? Certainement pas. Surtout à plus de trente mètres du sol. N'ayant d'autre choix que d'enjamber le tas de branchages et de plumes pour poursuivre sa route, il avança prudemment, le bouclier toujours levé. Et si cette harpie s'en prenait à lui parce qu'il passait au-dessus de son nid ? Redoutant une attaque qu'il ne pourrait voir venir, Hélios franchi prudemment l'obstacle.

La voix n'avait pas bronché ; sa détentrice supposée ne s'était pas montrée. Elle avait juste continué à hurler, tel un perroquet, la même phrase qui réclamait de l'explosif avant de se taire définitivement, comme disparaissant dans les ombres de la coupole.  
La Morteflamme intriguée par cet événement étrange haussa les épaules avant de poursuivre son parcours d'équilibriste sur les poutres de pierre.

Le porte-braise leva de nouveau son bouclier. Le pan mur qui interrompait illogiquement la poutre de pierre… ondulait imperceptiblement. Il lui avait fallu de longues secondes pour s'en apercevoir. Méfiant, il y planta la pointe de son épée et s'étonna de ne pas rencontrer de résistance. Il l'enfonça davantage et le mur s'effaça, s'évanouissant comme s'il n'y avait jamais rien eu. "Par quel prodige… ?" Dans le doute, il garda son pavois levé jusqu'au bout du passage où une plateforme l'attendait en contrebas. Le saut qu'exigeait la descente était d'une hauteur non négligeable ; aussi le chevalier eût-il quelques réticences à se laisser tomber – il avait encore moins envie de faire son parcours d'équilibriste en sens inverse. Encore une fois, ses acrobaties furent récompensées : un petit coffret, posé en évidence à même le sol, offrit son premier butin au Traqueur-Seigneurs. L'anneau argenté était à l'effigie d'un serpent, symbole d'avidité, et dont les yeux étaient deux minuscules saphirs. Il suffisait de le passer au doigt pour sentir une étrange magie affluer. "Quels pouvoirs ce bijou peut-il bien abriter ?" se demanda le chevalier curieux. Il ne comprendrait que bien plus tard l'utilité de l'anneau.

La Morteflamme était heureuse de regagner le sol, quand bien même son atterrissage derrière le plus grand et haut des trônes de la salle principale fut douloureux. Se remettant de son étrange itinéraire, le guerrier observa le siège de pierre sur lequel il avait prit appui. De près, il semblait parcouru de minuscules braises – elles étaient à peine visibles et ne ressortaient même pas dans la pénombre des lieux – et quelques mots avaient été taillés à même la roche.

"_Sa Sainteté le Roi Lothric, dernier espoir de sa lignée._"

Longeant les trônes, il lu rapidement d'autres inscriptions. Celui sur lequel reposaient de nombreuses épées portait l'inscription "_Veilleurs des Abysses_". Un autre, bien que plus bas, était énorme. Le chevalier comprit vite pourquoi en lisant la ligne gravée dans la pierre. "_Yhorm le Géant, de la Capitale profanée_". Les deux autres sièges, de l'autre côté de la pièce devaient porter des notes similaires.

Chaque Seigneur avait donc sa place et son épigraphe. Désirant revoir de face les sièges destinés aux Seigneurs des Cendres, le Chercheur de Flamme descendit les escaliers menant à la Gardienne. Il n'était qu'à quelques pas d'elle quand il entendit un bruit régulier – un son clair qui résonnait sans qu'il ne parvienne à en déterminer l'origine. Soudain attiré par ce qu'il identifiait comme le tintement d'un marteau sur l'enclume, le chevalier – oubliant les trônes – se dirigea vers le fond d'un long couloir. Il fut arrêté en chemin par la voix enrouée d'une vieille femme aux yeux bandés, engoncée dans un siège posé contre le mur, qui le salua d'un sourire jauni.

\- C'est un plaisir de faire votre connaissance, Morteflamme…

L'interpellé pensa un instant qu'il était ridicule de trouver la femme repoussante – n'étant lui-même qu'un mort-vivant – mais au moins avait-il, lui, gardé une apparence décente. La robe défraîchie de l'ancêtre semblait trop usée pour être encore portée, et de la poussière et des cendres s'accumulaient sur une capuche d'où tombaient des cheveux d'un gris sale raidis par la crasse. Le contraste avec la Gardienne du Feu était… saisissant. Par pure courtoisie, il rendit son salut à la vieille femme. Cette dernière reprit la parole, une pointe de malice dans la voix.

\- Je ne suis qu'une humble servante du Sanctuaire. Armes, armures, colifichets et sorts… J'ai nombre de babioles qui peuvent faciliter la vie du voyageur fourbu.

Hélios la dévisagea des pieds à la tête ; il se demandait sincèrement où elle pouvait bien cacher sa marchandise. Elle était bien entourée de quelques pots et vases, mais...

\- Et… oui, moi aussi, je suis un Mort-vivant, reprit la vieille, mais pas du genre "solidaire" qui travaille pour des clous. Tâchez de trouver des Âmes, Morteflamme, et apportez-les-moi. Vous devez avoir l'habitude, non ?

Elle lâcha un petit ricanement, indiquant la Gardienne du Feu d'un coup de tête. Le porte-braise fit rapidement le lien, mais demeura coi.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous avez à vendre ? demanda-t-il finalement, vaguement méfiant.

Pour toute réponse, la femme sourit en écartant ses mains ridées. Une faible lumière blanchâtre l'entoura, et bientôt, les silhouettes de multiples objets apparurent autour d'elle. On distinguait sans mal diverses plantes, parchemins, projectiles, lames, boucliers et pièces d'armure. Une fois son étonnement passé, le porte-braise analysa l'étal spectral. Rien ne semblait meilleur que ce qu'il possédait déjà. La servante perçut l'hésitation de son client.

\- Morteflamme, si mes articles ne sont pas à votre goût... trouvez-moi de la Cendre animique. Grâce à elle, je pourrai confectionner de nouveaux objets.

Elle dévoila une nouvelle fois sa dentition jaunâtre.

\- Tirer profit de la mort, n'est-ce pas là notre lot commun, aussi "triste" soit-il ?

Le petit ricanement qui suivit était teinté de mélancolie. Ne sachant que répondre, le Traque-Seigneurs demeura muet et se recentra sur l'étal translucide, avant de se décider à prendre une torche. Un objet utile et peu encombrant qu'il pouvait accrocher à sa ceinture ; la vieille en réclamait trois cent âmes. Était-ce une occasion ? Était-ce bien trop cher pour un simple bâton enroulé de tissu inflammable ? Le chevalier l'ignorait et n'en avait cure. Les carcasses massacrées sur le chemin, et surtout les âmes que portait Gundyr – les nombreuses âmes des revenants ayant perdu leur duel – faisaient largement le compte. La torche se matérialisa dans la main du porte-braise en une gerbe de flammes et, sans qu'il ne sache bien comment, le paiement se fit : un mince filet blanc transparent quitta sa poitrine pour rejoindre la servante. Cette dernière révoqua son étal, voyant bien que son client avait terminé ses achats.

\- Tâchez de me trouver d'autres Âmes, Morteflamme.

Elle se fendit d'un petit rire avant de se rencogner dans son siège, marquant la fin de la discussion. Trop heureux de clore ce dialogue à sens unique, Hélios hocha rapidement la tête en guise de salut avant de remettre enfin son heaume et de s'enfoncer plus loin dans le couloir.

Le chevalier mort-vivant fut satisfait de constater qu'il avait vu juste : un forgeron travaillait bel et bien au bout du corridor de pierre – corridor qui se transformait en pont à mi-chemin, pour enjamber une salle plus grande. Éclairé par de petites bougies et la lueur d'un bassin de braises, il martelait sans relâche un morceau de fer blanchi par la chaleur. C'était un homme qui semblait âgé mais que le temps n'était manifestement pas parvenu à diminuer ; sa toison aussi blanche et fournie que sa barbe donnait plus de présence encore à sa massive stature. Des outils et nombre d'armes l'entouraient et, derrière lui, sa forge occupait une pièce entière à elle seule. Le forgeron leva tout juste les yeux de son labeur quand le chevalier s'approcha.

\- Eh bien, v'là une nouvelle tête !

Il leva à hauteur de ses yeux la lame encore rouge, fit une petite moue appréciative avant de poser le résultat de son travail dans un tonneau d'eau. Le solide gaillard entrechoqua plusieurs fois ses larges mains, pour en faire tomber cendres et poussières, avant tendre un gant vers le porte-braise. Ce dernier saisit la main tendue, appréciant l'air jovial de son interlocuteur.

\- Moi, c'est André. Ce Sanctuaire, c'est mon lieu d'travail. En bon forgeron, j'y bosse sur des armes.

\- Je me nomme Hélios, répondit le guerrier, et je cherche-

\- … les Seigneurs des Cendres, j'imagine ? l'interrompit le vieux bonhomme.

Le chevalier acquiesça.

\- Le voyage s'ra pas de tout r'pos, prévint André. Il vous faudra des armes dignes de c'nom.

Le regard expert de l'artisan s'était posé sur la lame – qu'il devinait usée – qui pendait à la ceinture du Traque-Seigneurs.

\- Laissez-moi forger vos armes. J'suis forgeron, c'est mon boulot.

Le guerrier remercia le vieil homme : il apprécierait l'offre quand il aurait plus d'une arme en sa possession. Il ne pouvait céder son unique lame pour le moment.

\- C'est vous qui voyez ! C'là dit, les armes et protections en tout genre, c'est du solide, croyez-moi… Mais quand on les malmène, elles finissent par casser. Quand ça s'gâte côté durabilité, faut penser à les r'taper. Il vous suffit d'utiliser d'la poudre ou d'vous r'poser près d'un Feu. Mais si vous avez la poisse et qu'il y a d'la casse, passez m'voir. Je m'chargerai de r'taper tout ça vite fait. Une arme n'apprécie pas d'se faire péter en quatre, parole.

\- J'en prend note, sourit la Morteflamme. Merci André.

\- Au combat, vos armes, c'est vot' seule famille. Soignez-les, et elles vous l'rendront bien.

Le porte-braise, ayant fait le tour du Sanctuaire, estima que sa mission avait déjà suffisamment attendu. Il retourna auprès de la Gardienne pour lui annoncer son départ imminent.

\- Morteflamme, plongez cette lame tortueuse dans le Feu, dit-elle en pointant l'épée noire qui dépassait toujours du dos de son interlocuteur.

Ce dernier demeura interdit. La jeune femme lui apporta immédiatement une explication.

\- La marque des Cendres vous guidera jusqu'à la terre des Seigneurs… Lothric… c'est l'endroit où leurs domaines convergent.

Le Feu allait lui permettre de se déplacer ? Voilà qui était surprenant. Le chevalier obéit cependant. L'épée s'enfonça facilement, et presque en même temps, une flamme naquit dans les cendres. Il se retourna vers la Gardienne. Elle lui répondit par de simples mots porteurs d'espoir.

\- Au revoir, Morteflamme. Puisse les flammes vous guider.

Hélios hocha la tête avant de reposer la main sur la garde de l'épée noire. Une brume apparut à ses pieds, tournant lentement autour de l'âtre. Alors que son cœur s'était à jamais tut, le chevalier sentit comme une pulsation dans sa poitrine.

Il su. C'était à cet instant que sa quête commençait vraiment.

Le brouillard s'épaissit soudainement, tournoyant de plus en plus vite autour du feu. Comme prit dans l'œil d'un cyclone, le Traque-Seigneurs ne pouvait qu'observer – avec une pointe d'appréhension – le décor disparaître derrière ce mur doré, de cendres et de braises mêlées.

* * *

Pour ceux qui auront noté, je pars du même principe que _Bloodborne_, à savoir que c'est le monstre qui tue le joueur qui récupère ses âmes. Je trouvais ça plus "logique" que de les retrouver par terre, dans une flaque de sang.  
Donc Gundyr qui a affronté et tué nombre de Morteflammes a engrangé un certain nombre d'âmes. Il en sera de même pour les autres boss.


	4. Lothric

Quand la brume se dissipa, il n'était plus au Sanctuaire mais dans une étroite et vétuste pièce ronde, sans fenêtre, dont l'unique issue était une simple porte de bois. Seules quelques fentes dans la toiture ici et là laissaient filtrer la lumière blafarde du matin à travers la charpente. La Morteflamme ne s'attarda pas sur les crânes humains qui habillaient le sol de la pièce et avança vers la porte qu'il s'empressa d'ouvrir. Un puissant courant d'air l'accueillit à l'extérieur. Malgré l'urgence de sa mission, Hélios ne pu s'empêcher d'admirer la vue : le château de Lothric – hérissé de ses innombrables tours, donjons et balcons où flottaient les armoiries royales – semblait trôner dans le ciel d'où il surplombait la ville, ses jardins et sa cathédrale. De son étonnant point de vue, le revenant pouvait voir une petite partie du chemin qu'il allait devoir parcourir pendant sa quête ; mais cela, il l'ignorait.

Il descendit une volée de marches pour atteindre une des nombreuses tours qui parsemaient le chemin de ronde. En s'approchant de l'escalier qui menait au chemin lui-même, le guerrier eu la mauvaise surprise de le découvrir infesté de carcasses. Une bonne majorité était prostrée devant des effigies difformes, priant avec autant de ferveur que leurs corps décharnés pouvaient le leur permettre. D'autres étaient simplement assises, comme attendant patiemment une mort qui ne viendrait jamais. Rares étaient celles qui étaient debout, et plus rares encore celles qui se déplaçaient.

Le chevalier tira son épée de son fourreau. Il allait devoir souiller sa lame pour se frayer un passage jusqu'au château.

Quand sa première victime s'effondra sur le sol, alors que les âmes quittaient le corps décharné, Hélios senti l'anneau au serpent argenté réagir. Le bijou magique semblait épaissir le filet blanc qui rejoignait la poitrine de son porteur. Si – comme il le supposait – elle amplifiait bel et bien le nombre d'âmes engrangées, la relique du Sanctuaire allait être d'une aide non négligeable.

Le porte-braise descendit des étages, en monta d'autres, emprunta nombre d'échelles et d'escaliers de longueur variées, autant pour progresser que pour éviter les mauvaises rencontres. Il fut d'ailleurs très heureux de ne pas compter de dragons parmi ces "mauvaises rencontres" ; car à son grand étonnement, il trouva de plusieurs de ces reptiles géants, affalés sur les constructions, morts depuis si longtemps que leur peau avait blanchi au soleil. Il aurait aimé savoir pourquoi ces titans d'écailles, réputés invincibles, s'étaient retrouvés ainsi écroulés sur les murs du château.

Le revenant avait quitté le chemin de ronde pour entrer dans la ville elle-même, se rapprochant lentement mais sûrement du cœur du château qu'il s'était fixé pour objectif. Mais les rues étaient bien gardées : en plus des innombrables carcasses qui stationnaient par endroits, des chevaliers – des mort-vivants eux aussi dont l'armure était frappée du blason rouge et or de Lothric – patrouillaient.  
Malheureusement pour lui, Hélios n'était en rien discret. Il ne pouvait pas se contenter de contourner ces ennemis dans les rues étroites. Pas d'aussi près.

Il affermit sa prise sur la garde de son épée longue. Il n'avait pas eu le temps de rengainer depuis qu'il était arrivé. Ou plutôt, la sensation d'un danger omniprésent l'en avait dissuadé. Il y avait dans l'air, par moments seulement, une odeur suffisamment désagréable pour que le revenant – qui avait pourtant un faible odorat – se sentit incommodé. Et les carcasses n'y étaient pour rien.

Ses circonvolutions l'amenèrent jusqu'à un donjon qu'il pensait traverser sans s'arrêter. Toutes les cellules étaient occupées, et pourtant seul un prisonnier semblait encore sain d'esprit. Ce dernier, assis calmement sur sa paillasse, interpella le passant en armure.

\- Hé ! Vous ne faites pas parti des geôliers, pas vrai ?

À son intonation, il était facile de deviner que le détenu souriait sous la capuche de servitude qui masquait intégralement son visage. Il poursuivit avec plus d'étonnement que de malice.

\- Non, on voit que vous arrivez de loin. Et si j'en crois la cloche… Vous devez être l'une de ces Morteflammes. Époustouflant. Si c'est bien le cas, j'ai une faveur à vous demander.

Surpris d'être ainsi recruté sans avoir eu le temps de répliquer, Hélios s'approcha, curieux d'entendre ce que ce pouilleux pouvait avoir à dire.

\- Au pied du Grand mur, se trouve une petite bourgade un peu miteuse, expliqua-t-il. Ce n'est pas le domaine d'un Seigneur… juste un vieux camp de Mort-vivants. Vous y trouverez une vieille femme du nom de Loretta. J'aimerais que vous lui remettiez cet anneau.

Il tira de son pagne une magnifique bague argentée, sertie d'une gemme bleue roi parcourue de nervures plus sombres. Il tendit le bras vers son interlocuteur à travers les barreaux. Sa voix se fit plus hésitante.

\- Je... je ne vous demande pas de me rendre ce service par pure bonté d'âme. Pour tout dire, si... si vous faites ça pour moi... Je vous rendrai la politesse en donnant de ma personne.

S'il avait eu les mains libres, le Chercheur de Flamme aurait croisé les bras d'un air dubitatif. L'autre dû le sentir, car il poursuivi sur le même ton embarrassé.

\- Je... je ne suis qu'un humble larron, mais j'ai plus de jugeote que certains ronds-de-cuir. Alors, qu'en dites-vous ?

Le porte-braise inspecta son interlocuteur des pieds à la tête. Il avait, en effet, tout d'un filou. Mais avoir un gredin de son côté pouvait présenter plusieurs avantages, le premier étant qu'il n'allait pas essayer de le détrousser. Le second, qu'il devait connaître les lieux, ou au moins le village dont il parlait. Et puis, porter un anneau à une vieille femme… La mission qui avait mené le guerrier près de cette geôle était de loin plus périlleuse. Dans le meilleur des cas, il glanerai quelques âmes au passage, et au pire, il pourrait toujours garder l'anneau ou en tirer un bon prix. Quel mal y avait-il à voler un voleur ?  
Non sans une pointe de condescendance, le fier chevalier accepta le marché en se saisissant du bijou.

\- Très bien. Je vais donc accepter de vous faire confiance, enchaîna le prisonnier en se levant. Je suis Greirat, du Camp de Mort-vivants, et je vous promets d'agir en allié fidèle. Allez remettre cet anneau à Loretta, la vieille femme qui vit au pied du Grand mur, insista-t-il. Respectez votre part du marché, et je respecterai la mienne.

Le Traque-Seigneurs eu un sourire narquois. Comment diable le brigand comptait-il honorer "sa part du marché" s'il restait enfermé ? Toujours sans mot dire, l'épéiste transmit sa pensée en donnant un simple coup dans les barreaux. Greirat haussa les épaules.

\- Je… Je trouverai bien une solution…

La serrure, usée par le temps, n'offrit que peu de résistance à l'épée du chevalier. Une fois libre, le bandit salua jusqu'à terre avant de s'éloigner d'un pas leste. Hélios le regarda partir. "Il n'est pas armé. Même s'il connaît les parages, il sera une gêne si je dois le protéger. Mieux vaut que je continue seul."

Gonflé d'orgueil et avec une nouvelle bague – magique elle aussi, il l'avait senti – au doigt, le Chercheur de Flamme poursuivit sa route. Il ignorait à quel point ce "service" allait s'avérer délicat à rendre.

C'est en arrivant sur une petite place, après avoir descendu une énième échelle, que l'explication de la puanteur sentie plus tôt s'offrit enfin aux yeux de la Morteflamme : un gros chevalier tournait autour d'une fontaine asséchée, foulant sans ménagement les corps inanimés de nombreux chevaliers, certains portant l'emblème de Lothric. Plusieurs petits brasiers, alimentés par autant de chairs que de détritus, éclairaient la scène d'un rouge malsain.

S'il avait été humain, Hélios aurait eu du mal à déglutir, tant la vision de ces dépouilles décapitées et l'odeur qui l'accompagnait étaient écœurantes. Mais il n'était qu'un mort-vivant indigne d'être sacrifié au Feu ; aussi ne voyait-il que son adversaire qui continuait de faire les cent pas sur la place en attendant sa prochaine victime. Et au vu des appendices plumés qui ornaient son dos, mais surtout des grades représentés sur son tabard bleu, ce chevalier "ailé" était d'un tout autre acabit.

La Morteflamme prit son épée à deux mains, défiant l'obèse Chevalier – qui le dépassait de plusieurs têtes – de la pointe de sa lame qu'il gardait à hauteur des yeux. Son opposant ne tarda pas à remarquer le nouvel arrivant et, confiant, avança lentement vers lui. Son pas lourd résonnait sur le pavé souillé de sang. Un rire sinistre s'échappait de son heaume : il était sûr de sa victoire. Il leva à deux mains sa lourde bardiche vers le ciel, laissant sa garde ouverte. Il ricanait intérieurement, sachant que son adversaire n'aurait pas le cran de combler l'écart de portée pour délivrer son coup, comme tous les autres.  
Hélios analysa rapidement la posture de son opposant et jugea qu'il était effectivement plus simple d'esquiver et bien trop risqué de se jeter sous sa lame. Lorsque celle-ci s'abattit en un grand fracas contre le sol, le revenant remarqua que le Chevalier ailé avait beau être rapide, il ne semblait pas l'être autant que Gundyr. Le Chercheur de Flamme se sentit confiant : il avait vaincu le gardien du cimetière, pourquoi perdrait-il face à un ennemi qui manie une arme similaire tout en étant moins dangereux ?

Une trop grande confiance en soi peut nuire à la prudence. C'est la leçon qui se rappela douloureusement au porte-braise présomptueux en ce début de combat. Contre tout attente, l'obèse Chevalier fendit l'air du manche de son arme. Le guerrier, trop étonné pour réagir, prit l'attaque de plein fouet et sentit plusieurs de ses côtes se briser sous le choc.  
Autant Gundyr maniait sa hallebarde avec habileté, autant le Chevalier ailé usait de sa bardiche de façon illogique et imprévisible. Son nouvel assaut aurait pu décapiter Hélios si ce dernier n'avait pas eu la bonne idée de se jeter au sol : tel une toupie infernale, le monstre s'était mit à tourner sur place tout en brandissant sa lame. Voyant qu'il ne pourrait toucher son opposant, il stoppa net sa vrille pour lancer une autre attaque, encore moins prévisible. Des colonnes d'un blanc immaculé apparurent soudain autour du Chevalier ailé, frappèrent le sol d'une lumière brûlante avant de disparaître pour réapparaître plus loin. Les piliers se disposaient si aléatoirement autour du lanceur de miracles qu'Hélios manqua, de peu et par plusieurs fois, d'être blessé par l'un deux. La Morteflamme ne s'attendait pas à croiser de chevalier-mage. Le combat s'avérait plus ardu que prévu.

Les coups du gros chevalier étaient rapides et lourds. Chacun d'eux déséquilibrait le porte-braise, ouvrant grand sa garde qu'il s'empressait de rétablir pour parer l'attaque suivante. Tout comme Gundyr, le Chevalier ailé avait un considérable avantage d'allonge ; quand ce fait sauta enfin aux yeux du porte-braise, il se rapprocha brusquement en esquivant difficilement la lame sifflante de son opposant.

L'énorme Chevalier gisait maintenant aux pieds du Traque-Seigneurs, étendu de tout son long, le bras tendu vers sa bardiche qu'il ne pourrait jamais plus saisir. L'arme était trop imposante au goût du porte-braise ; il décida de ne prendre comme trophée qu'une des épées des nombreux chevaliers qui avaient succombés sur la place.

Hélios était à bout de forces. Il aurait tant aimé pouvoir se reposer calmement à un feu, entretenir même sommairement son armure qui souffrait de tous ces combats et panser ses plaies – quand bien même celles-ci ne saignaient pas. Mais le revenant, pressé par sa quête, ne s'accorda qu'une courte pause, le temps de savourer une petite gorgée d'Estus. Il vallait mieux économiser le précieux liquide de soins car d'autres combats plus difficiles encore devaient l'attendre plus loin, il n'en doutait pas.

Le mort-vivant poursuivit sa route jusqu'à une petite église devant laquelle il affronta plusieurs chevaliers de la couronne. Il espérait que le lieu sacré lui offrirait un instant de calme et de recueillement.  
Levant la tête, il embrassa la structure du regard. Une magnifique rosace bleue ornait la façade vitrée ; elle semblait gardée par un duo de gargouilles qui l'encadraient depuis deux grandes tours. Du lierre commençait à manger les nombreuses petites statues de pierre qui agrémentaient l'ensemble, tandis que des buissons se formaient sur des cadavres qui gisaient au pied du mur. Les corps de cinq pèlerins qui n'atteindraient jamais leur destination finale. Comme pour narguer ces malheureux, morts juste avant de les atteindre, les lourdes portes en bois massif de l'entrée étaient légèrement ouvertes. Juste assez pour permettre le passage d'un homme. Ayant plusieurs fois été surpris par des adversaires dissimulés dans les ombres ou des recoins, le Chercheur de Flamme s'approcha lentement de l'ouverture avant d'y jeter un œil.


	5. Le Chien en armure

À l'intérieur, il n'y avait que quelques grands chandeliers qui éclairaient pourtant faiblement l'immense espace vide de l'église, un long tapis rouge sale rongé par le temps, et une personne voûtée assise dans un fauteuil près de l'autel. De loin, ladite personne rappelait vivement la vieille servante du Sanctuaire. Entourée par les piles de ses réalisations, elle cousait inlassablement le même symbole brun sur un carré de lin qu'elle montait ensuite sur une sorte de linteau de bois.

Aucun danger ne semblait guetter, pourtant, le porte-braise ne pu s'empêcher de garder son bouclier à mi-hauteur en parcourant les quelques mètres qui le séparait de la silhouette qui piquait en silence.

\- Ah, l'attente aura été longue, Morteflamme, soupira de soulagement la vieille femme en posant son ouvrage sur ses genoux.

Peut-être était-ce à cause cette façon lente et posée de s'exprimer, mais Hélios senti que – malgré son occupation – son interlocutrice était… importante. Elle le lui confirma rapidement.

\- Je suis Emma, Grande prêtresse du Château de Lothric.

Le chevalier s'inclina avec respect. La femme ne lui laissa pas le temps de s'introduire à son tour.

\- Permettez-moi d'être directe. Ce n'est pas ici que vous trouverez les Seigneurs des Cendres. Ils sont partis…

Le porte-braise eu un sursaut.

\- Comment ça, "partis" ?! s'exclama-t-il.

\- Ils ont rallié leurs domaines pour le moins animés, qui convergent au pied de ce château.

"Ils se sont dispersés ?" Une vague de désespoir traversa le revenant. Sa quête n'était encore qu'à ses balbutiements et il éprouvait déjà toutes les peines du monde à se frayer un chemin à travers ses ennemis. Qu'en serait-il de la suite ? Le doute qui l'avait envahi avant même son départ du Sanctuaire lançait un nouvel assaut.  
Emma coupa court dans les pensées noires du mort-vivant en armure en lui donnant, à lui comme à tous ceux qui l'avaient précédé, les instructions nécessaires à sa progression.

\- Rendez-vous au pied du Grand mur. Traversez le portail et hissez cette bannière afin de poursuivre votre route.

Elle attrapa une de ses réalisations et la tendit à son interlocuteur dépité. Hélios accrocha mécaniquement la bannière dans son dos. Il allait devoir parcourir les royaumes entiers pour ramener les Seigneurs un à un. Combien de temps cela allait-il prendre ? Y arriverait-il seulement ? La voix de la prêtresse interrompit de nouveau le fil de ses lugubres pensées. Elle percevait la bonté de la Morteflamme et se sentait coupable de briser ainsi ses maigres espoirs ; elle voulu aider.

\- Veuillez accepter ce cadeau d'adieu.

Elle tira un vieux parchemin en peau de mouton qu'elle avait dissimulé entre deux piles de bannières. Le dessin d'une lune bleue en ornait le centre – le serment de la Voie Bleue.

\- C'est l'insigne d'un vieux groupe de braves liés par un serment, expliqua-t-elle. Si vous craignez les méfaits des Esprits sombres attirés par les Braises… pressez ce symbole contre votre cœur… Sa puissance vous permettra d'invoquer des Sentinelles bleues qui se chargeront de donner la chasse aux esprits malfaisants.

Avec respect, le chevalier prit l'insigne. Savoir qu'il pouvait attendre de l'aide en cas de situation critique le rassurait, mais en même temps, soulevait d'autres questions. Pourquoi les Morteflammes ne s'entraidaient-elles pas plus souvent ? Pourquoi faisaient-elles cette quête immensément difficile séparément ? Pourquoi certaines iraient jusqu'à attaquer leurs consœurs ? L'âme tourmentée, le chevalier s'apprêtait à repartir – oubliant même de saluer la prêtresse – quand Emma le retint pour l'avertir du prochain grand danger.

\- Morteflamme, vous devez vous rendre au pied du Grand mur. Mais méfiez-vous. Le chien féroce veille au grain. Le maudit chien de garde de la Vallée boréale.

Hélios tiqua. "De la Vallée boréale ?" Malgré son amnésie, il n'ignorait pas que cette Vallée était le domaine du Maître Sulyvahn – un héritier des Cendres. Le gros chevalier au tabard bleu devait être aux ordres du maître de la lointaine et froide contrée. Et si le Maître Sulyvahn avait dispersé sa garde dans Lothric, il n'y avait rien d'étonnant à ce qu'il y poste un gardien également. Mais… le Chevalier ailé n'ayant pas été une mince affaire, le porte-braise redoutait le combat contre lequel on le mettait en garde.

Le Traque-Seigneurs sorti de l'église, la tête basse. Il se sentait fatigué, et savoir qu'il devrait livrer un rude combat juste pour pouvoir continuer sa route alourdissait chacun de ses pas.

La flèche rebondit sur le casque d'Hélios, faisant désagréablement tinter ses oreilles. Il pesta contre cet arbalétrier qui lui tirait dans le dos, alors qu'il était déjà aux prises avec deux autres carcasses. Il détestait les combats dans les escaliers, surtout quand ces derniers étaient aussi longs.

En arrivant aux pieds des marches, une tache de lumière au sol interpella le porte-braise. Une marque blanche. Aussi mystérieusement que le nom du Gardien du cimetière lui était apparu, il su que c'était la marque d'une Morteflamme offrant son aide. Il s'approcha pour lire le nom tracé dans les braises : Albert, le chevalier léonin. Sans hésiter, le Chercheur de Flamme passa la main au-dessus de l'inscription. La marque s'illumina et, dans un cercle de lumière, une pâle silhouette émergea du sol pour prendre rapidement consistance. Le chevalier Albert venait d'apparaître, entouré d'un halo blanc. Il salua son invocateur en silence. Ce dernier, méfiant à cause de l'aspect fantomatique de son allié inattendu, hocha simplement la tête pour lui répondre.

Le second chevalier, de fourrure et de bleu vêtu, le regard masqué par un casque intégral, balança sa lourde hache à deux mains sur son épaule avant de se tourner, paré au combat, vers la grande arche qui achevait la descente des escaliers. Il avait l'air de savoir pourquoi il était venu.

Hélios aurait voulu demander à ce compagnon soudain d'où il venait, comment il avait pu venir via une simple marque au sol – était-il mage ? – ou encore combien de temps il comptait rester. Mais ce chevalier Albert, muré dans un silence concentré, semblait bien davantage prêt à débuter un combat qu'une conversation ou même songer à faire des présentations. Hélios ne savait pas que les spectres, quelle que soit leur couleur, ne pouvaient s'exprimer oralement.

L'arcade donnait sur une vaste pièce vide au dallage fendu et inégal. Sans doute était-ce là que, il y a une éternité de cela, les nouveaux arrivants étaient reçus avant d'obtenir leur autorisation de pénétrer la basse cour du château. De gigantesques portes de bois et de fer, mangées par des racines tout aussi démesurées, barraient la sortie.

Les revenants s'approchèrent de la mince ouverture que le temps avait creusé entre les battants. Hélios se faisait la réflexion que, à grand renfort de coups d'épée, ils pourraient peut-être se dégager un passage. Il voulu tâter une racine, afin d'estimer le labeur à venir. Il n'avait pas encore posé le gantelet sur le bois qu'un bruit étrange le fit se retourner.

Une brume oscillant entre le bleu, le blanc et le noir, épaisse et poisseuse frottait contre l'arche, faisant jouer la herse. Cette dernière ne tarda pas à s'effondrer, fermant la seule issue possible. Le brouillard visqueux s'épaissit encore, doubla de volume, envahissait l'espace. Avec horreur, Hélios vit en sortir une main géante tenant une masse titanesque, puis une épaule… Bientôt la créature en armure, haute comme deux étages, fut sortie toute entière. Progressant à quatre pattes, elle planta son arme démesurée dans le sol de dalles brisées avant de pousser un cri, un hurlement puissant, aussi monstrueux qu'elle. Comme pour Gundyr, le nom de ce nouvel adversaire s'imposa de lui-même : Vordt, de la Vallée boréale.

Si l'on mettait de côté sa posture quadrupède, Vordt était humain. Il l'avait été ; déformé, corrompu par la marque du Maître Sulyvahn – tout comme les Chevaliers ailés – celui qui avait été un fier combattant était devenu un "chien de garde" dont les capacités étaient loin, très loin de celles qu'il avait possédées jadis. Il tenait fermement sa masse à ailettes, qui raclait le sol à chacun de ses pas, avançant lentement vers le porte-braise et son acolyte en poussant un grondement menaçant. Deux yeux bleu luminescents perçait le heaume à la forme improbable du monstre gigantesque.

Hélios tremblait. Il avait peur – au moins un peu, il ne pouvait le nier – mais surtout, l'air s'était brutalement rafraîchi. Étrangement, le chevalier léonin, déjà en position de combat, ne semblait nullement affecté. Pourtant, un nuage blanc s'échappait de son casque à chacune de ses respirations, comme le Traque-Seigneurs. Le souffle de Vordt, lui, semblait fait de givre.

Tous demeuraient immobiles, comme attendant un signal pour se lancer dans la bataille.

Malgré sa taille, Vordt était rapide. Très rapide. Il suivait aisément ses adversaires et abattait sa masse sur eux à une telle vitesse qu'elle explosait le dallage à l'impact. Il usait de son poing – gros comme un homme – pour tenter d'écraser au sol les Morteflammes, et quand il s'estimait en danger, il pouvait sans peine bondir de plus d'une dizaine de mètres de côté pour s'évader.

Mais le pire restaient les plus amples et les plus puissants de ses coups de masses, qui auraient envoyé voler un bœuf comme un vulgaire insecte, et qui obligeaient les deux chevaliers à esquiver plus souvent qu'ils ne pouvaient frapper. Heureusement, l'épée de l'un comme la hache de l'autre étaient très efficaces. Bien que peu nombreuses, chaque touche faisait sauter une partie de l'armure du monstre. Ce dernier, enragé par la douleur, s'immobilisa soudain pour pousser un terrible hurlement, qui fit trembler les murs, avant de se lancer tête baissée en une charge furieuse. Puis une autre, et une autre, et encore une autre. Les Morteflammes se firent renverser plus d'une fois et constatèrent bien vite qu'elles n'avaient plus la moindre ouverture.

Les deux chevaliers, remontant leur garde après avoir laborieusement esquivé une énième charge de leur gigantesque ennemi, crurent que celui-ci reprenait haleine, après avoir ainsi parcouru l'arène de fortune en tous sens, quand il s'arrêta enfin. Avec horreur, il comprirent rapidement que la longue inspiration du "chien de garde" avait un tout autre but : un point blanc lumineux se formait devant son heaume, à l'emplacement de la bouche, et grossissait à mesure que Vordt inspirait. Alors que sa sphère continuait de grandir, le monstre l'orienta vers les deux Morteflammes désemparées. L'une pouvait s'abriter tant bien que mal derrière son bouclier, mais l'autre prit l'attaque de plein fouet et se trouva jeté au sol par le souffle. En une seule longue et puissante expiration, le titan de la Vallée boréale recouvrit près de la moitié de la pièce d'une épaisse couche de givre.

L'invocateur et son spectre n'avaient plus nul part où se mettre à l'abri du souffle glacial de leur ennemi. Ils furent projetés par une nouvelle bourrasque et eurent toutes les peines du monde à se remettre debout suffisamment vite pour éviter un nouvel assaut. La température avait tant baissé qu'ils perdaient peu à peu leurs sensations, rendant difficile les déplacements et plus encore le maniement de leurs lames. Il gardaient cependant un mince espoir : le sbire de Sulyvahn semblait moins vif et ses attaques de souffle de glace étaient de plus en plus espacées.

Finalement épuisé par sa cavalcade à travers la pièce, le chien de garde géant ne tarda pas à ralentir avant d'être rattrapé par ses adversaires. Il mourut d'une hache dans la gorge et d'une épée enfoncée jusqu'à la garde dans l'œil. Le dernier cri de Vordt fut long et strident. Son corps massif s'écroula dans le givre qui avait recouvert le sol, soulevant un nuage de glace dans lequel il disparu avec une bourrasque.

La joie des deux Morteflammes était immense mais elles n'avaient plus, ni l'une ni l'autre, la force de l'exprimer. Elles demeuraient figées, en équilibre précaire sur leurs jambes fatiguées. Sa mission accomplie, le spectre immaculé devint transparent. Notant cela, Albert salua une ultime fois son invocateur avant de s'évanouir dans le néant. Hélios, par respect, s'inclina devant le vide laissé par son acolyte. Sa présence avait été providentielle et le Traque-Seigneurs se prit à espérer que d'autres âmes, aussi fortes et nobles, pourraient lui venir en aide à l'avenir.

Cherchant une issue, Hélios balaya la pièce, toujours couverte de sa couche de givre qui fondait lentement, de son regard fatigué. À l'endroit même où Vordt était tombé, un petit objet luisait entre deux dalles brisées. Le mort-vivant pantelant dû prendre appuis sur son épée pour ramasser d'une main tremblante la chose oblongue et luminescente. Une braise. À mi-chemin entre la pierre et les cendres, ce qui semblait être une statuette rougeoyait au même rythme que lui. Elle contenait la puissance du Feu ; cette puissance dont il était investi depuis qu'il avait vaincu Gundyr. Il la serra un instant contre lui avant de l'empocher.

Un vent puissant s'engouffra dans la pièce. Les portes, qui semblaient pourtant scellées par les racines, s'ouvraient d'elles-même sur un pont brisé. Le précipice béant qui le terminait était tel que l'on aurait juré que la suite n'avait jamais existé. Loin en contrebas s'étalait le Camp de Mort-vivants.

Le porte-braise, haletant, épuisé et encore couvert de givre, avança lentement vers le rebord. Ses jambes ne semblaient plus vouloir le porter. Pourtant, il ne s'autorisa que quelques gouttes d'Estus avant d'obéir à la prêtresse : il tira de son dos la petite bannière et la hissa le plus haut que ses membres engourdis par le froid persistant purent.

Il demeura ainsi plusieurs minutes sans qu'il ne se passa rien. Puis, imperceptiblement, un froissement d'ailes vint perturber le silence. Le chevalier tendit l'oreille. Il aurait juré qu'il y avait plusieurs créatures volantes. Il commença à baisser la bannière, dans l'idée qu'il allait rapidement avoir besoin de son épée. Il n'eut même pas le temps de dégainer. Trois monstres émergèrent soudainement du gouffre, pétrifiant de surprise la Morteflamme. Pâles comme de la poudre d'os, les membres longs et effilés, les mains couvertes de sang et le crâne dévoré par ce qui semblait être leur cervelle exposée, les choses aux ailes diaphanes entourèrent rapidement le guerrier qui n'eu le temps que de faire un pas en arrière. Il fut saisit à chaque bras par deux créatures différentes. Alors qu'il s'attendait à essuyer un coup de la lance du troisième, il sentit ses pieds se décoller du sol.

Avec une étonnante délicatesse, les monstres déposèrent le Traque-Seigneurs sur le chemin menant au Camp de Mort-vivants, de l'autre côté du gouffre. Leur tâche accomplie, ils ne jetèrent même pas un regard en arrière et retournèrent à leur poste, à l'abri des regards, pour attendre la prochaine Morteflamme. Le chevalier observa les improbables passeurs s'éloigner, encore trop sous le choc pour proférer un son.

* * *

Autant pour la blague que pour la logique, je me suis permise de faire coudre à Emma toutes les bannières qu'elle doit distribuer aux Morteflammes qui passent par son église... Après tout, 'faut bien qu'elle les sorte de quelque part. :p


	6. Retour au Sanctuaire

Du sommet de la petite tour où il se trouvait, le porte-braise pouvait apercevoir une herse qui barrait la route du Camp. Il arqua un sourcil en constatant que le levier qui devait la soulever était juste à côté, au milieu de quelques carcasses. Elles ne seraient pas un problème.  
Il commença à descendre les degrés de pierre, l'épée au clair. Il était à une demi-douzaine de marches du sol quand il remarqua que la grille se levait. Une meute de chiens mort-vivants franchit le portail avant que celui-ci ne retombe lourdement. Les canidés décharnés s'en prirent aux carcasses, les massacrant toutes avant de se repaitre du peu de chair qu'elles avaient à offrir. Le triste spectacle laissait Hélios de marbre ; il aurait, au contraire, préféré combattre les lentes carcasses plutôt que les chiens vivaces.

La Morteflamme fit pivoter sa lame dans la gorge du dernier membre de la meute, lui arrachant un jappement strident. Le levier était enfin à portée de main.

Une carcasse patientait de l'autre côté de la herse. Vêtue comme un simple villageois, une lanterne à la main et armée d'une machette, la créature fixait Hélios de ses orbites vides. Quand la grille serait assez haute, elle attaquerait, c'était certain. Non loin derrière elle, entre les planches pourries d'une masure, se détachait une épée noire plantée dans le sol.

Le Chercheur de Flamme se précipita vers la lame torsadée, à présent si familière, du feu de camp. Il s'écroula devant, ne gardant comme seul appuis que la garde de l'épée. Il tendit sa chaleur vers les cendres. Le revenant soupira d'aise et de soulagement quand de petites flammes vinrent réchauffer ses membres gourds. Son bonheur était tel qu'il aurait pu rester là indéfiniment, savourant la douce chaleur du Feu.  
Le sentiment rassurant procuré par les flammes rappela à Hélios l'atmosphère du Sanctuaire. Aussi ses pensées se tournèrent vers la Gardienne. Savait-elle que les Seigneurs s'en étaient retournés à leurs domaines ? Le Feu pourrait-il attendre ? Cette deuxième question fit se relever le Traque-Seigneurs. Il fallait prévenir la jeune femme. Le mort-vivant posa la main sur la garde de l'épée, et comme si l'objet avait lu ses pensées, la brume dorée apparut, signalant au porte-braise son déplacement imminent.

La Gardienne du Feu était assise sur les marches et se leva, avec un court soupir presque soulagé, quand Hélios vint s'agenouiller devant elle.

\- Bienvenue chez vous, Morteflamme. Je suis heureuse de voir que vous avez pu regagner le Sanctuaire sain et sauf. Nombreux sont ceux qui l'ont quitté, sans jamais revenir…

Elle s'interrompit. Il avait retiré son heaume, ainsi elle pouvait deviner sur ses traits l'anxiété qui le rongeait.

\- Vous semblez soucieux… Dites-moi ce que je peux faire pour vous.

\- Je reviens de Lothric, expliqua-t-il. Je suis allé jusqu'à une église où j'ai rencontré la Grande prêtresse. Elle m'a annoncé que les Seigneurs s'en étaient retournés chez eux, dans leurs domaines… et…

Il courba l'échine.

\- … à ma grande honte, je progresse lentement…

Il marqua une pause, le temps de relever la tête vers son interlocutrice.

\- J'ai peur que le Feu ne s'éteigne avant que je n'ai accompli ma tâche…

Un léger sourire étira lèvres fines de la jeune femme ; elle posa une main tendre sur l'épaule du guerrier.

\- N'ayez crainte Morteflamme, le rassura-t-elle. Il est vrai que le Feu se meurt, mais son extinction n'est pas imminente. Si cela doit arriver, la Flamme Primordiale affichera dans le ciel sa détresse que le temps vient à manquer.

Le Traque-Seigneurs senti sa poitrine s'alléger. En un court soupir de soulagement, il laissa sa tête redescendre vers le sol. Peut-être aurait-il assez de temps pour gagner en expérience, pour progresser, pour devenir assez puissant pour défier les Seigneurs qui avaient juré la perte de ce Feu qu'ils avaient pourtant entretenu jadis. Il lui était évident qu'il ne pourrait y parvenir dans sa condition actuelle. Le revenant embrasé releva le front.

\- Gardienne, j'ai grand nombre d'âmes en ma possession, dit-il avec détermination.

Elle opina du chef.

\- Fort bien… Alors touchez du doigt l'obscurité qui m'habite. Nourrissez-vous de ces Âmes désincarnées.

Et elle se mit à réciter une longue formule, une main ouverte au-dessus de celle, tendue, du guerrier. Comme bercé par la douce mélopée de l'incantation, le chevalier ferma les yeux. Il perçu les âmes qu'il possédait s'agiter, tournoyer lentement en lui avant de se diffuser dans ses bras, dans ses jambes, jusqu'au bout des doigts et des pieds.  
Soudain, elles firent partie de lui, partie intégrante de son corps, de sa propre âme. Ses membres s'en trouvaient renforcés, son âme grandie. La fusion des âmes, aussi rapide que puissante, était terminée.  
La Gardienne se tut, laissant au Traque-Seigneurs le temps de se redécouvrir. Il lui semblait que son armure s'était allégée, il en allait de même pour les deux épées qui pendaient à sa ceinture et le bouclier harnaché dans son dos. Hélios se sentait indéniablement… plus fort. Il ouvrit et referma le poing plusieurs fois, comme pour estimer sa vigueur. Il se surprit à sourire.

Il s'inclina une fois encore.

\- Puisse les flammes vous guider, pria-t-elle en réponse.

Hélios remit son casque. La Gardienne venait de lui annoncer que les lieux comptaient un nouvel habitant. Ainsi le petit voleur avait trouvé son chemin jusqu'au Sanctuaire ? Où ce gredin avait-il bien pu s'installer ? C'est en se rendant auprès du forgeron que le revenant obtint sa réponse. Une volée de marches en contrebas du passage menant à l'artisan, Greirat finissait d'agencer son étal au milieu de bougies récemment allumées. Le mort-vivant maigrelet, la tête toujours dissimulée par sa capuche de servitude, se retourna vers le porte-braise qui arrivait à sa hauteur. Son intonation était aussi joviale que lors de leur première rencontre.

\- Oh, hello ! Vous voilà de retour. Et en un seul morceau. Vous m'en voyez rassuré.

Le calcul était simple pour le brigand : si Hélios avait pu se frayer un chemin à travers la garde de Lothric, il serait plus que capable de porter la bague qu'il lui avait confiée à sa destinataire.

\- Pour vous remercier de m'avoir libéré…

Il désigna son étal d'un geste vague.

\- … Si un truc vous intéresse, vous n'avez qu'un mot à dire. Mais ne me demandez pas où j'ai dégoté ça.

Hélios sourit à cette dernière remarque. Le petit voleur, malgré sa fonction, semblait sympathique. Aussi, la Morteflamme s'intéressa sérieusement aux marchandises proposées. Des couteaux de lancer pourraient s'avérer pratiques, à condition de savoir les envoyer correctement… Les bombes incendiaires seraient toujours utiles ; elles s'étaient montrées particulièrement efficaces contre les carcasses.  
Le Traque-Seigneurs listait toujours mentalement ses potentiels achats quand la voix hésitante du voleur s'éleva.

\- Et eumm… Faites-moi plaisir, n'oubliez pas notre accord. Allez donner l'anneau à Loretta, la vieille femme qui vit au pied du Grand mur. C'est pénible, je sais, mais ça m'aidera à régler une affaire en souffrance.

Le chevalier fixa l'ancien prisonnier avec un petit sourire dissimulé par son heaume avant de rétorquer sur un ton fataliste.

\- Je n'ai pas oublié, et je dois passer par le Camp de toute façon…

Greirat lâcha un court soupir de soulagement.

\- En revanche, je vais avoir besoin d'indications pour trouver la bonne maison.

Une fois ses renseignements obtenus, le chevalier mort-vivant se rendit auprès du forgeron. Le solide gaillard l'accueillit avec son éternel rictus.

\- Ah, bienv'nue. Content d'vous r'voir en bonne forme.

Son regard expert avait déjà repéré la seconde lame du porte-braise. Ce dernier détacha l'épée de sa ceinture pour la présenter à l'artisan.

\- Alors, sur quoi vais-je trimer, ce coup-ci ? plaisanta André en se saisissant de l'arme qu'on lui tendait.

Une des raisons pour lesquelles il aimait tant travailler pour les Morteflammes, c'était pour la diversité et la rareté des instruments de combat qui lui était amené de voir, de travailler et d'entretenir. Cette fois ne faisait pas exception. Il fit glisser le fourreau et laissa échapper un sifflement admiratif en caressant le fer bénit puis la garde finement ouvragée.

\- Ma foi… Une épée d'Astora. Rien qu'ça ! Je comprends qu'vot' choix se soit porté sur cette beauté.

\- J'ai trouvé ça aussi. Vous pouvez en faire quelque chose ?

Hélios ouvrit son gantelet, dévoilant trois petits morceaux translucides de couleur verte. André claqua sa cuisse et se mit à rire de bon cœur.

\- J'vous aime bien, vous ! déclara le barbu toujours hilare. À peine parti, voilà qu'vous r'venez avec une épée bénie et des fragments d'Estus ! Vous irez loin, l'ami !

Le Chercheur de Flamme vacilla. Ces mots d'espoir, aussi simples qu'ils aient pu être, avaient été proférés avec assurance. Il ne les oublierait pas.

\- J'suis pas souffleur de verre, reprit le vieil homme, mais j'dois pouvoir vous bricoler un truc avec ça. Laissez-moi un p'tit moment.

Le temps que le forgeron refonde sa fiole d'Estus, le porte-braise revint au centre du Sanctuaire avec une idée précise en tête. Il y avait une autre Morteflamme en ces lieux, et le revenant avait constaté à quel point la présence d'un allié faisait la différence. Mais il avait beau scruter les divers étages, le guerrier à l'espadon était introuvable. Il finit par se tourner vers la Gardienne.

\- Je viens quérir l'aide de l'épéiste qui était assis là, sur les marches. Où puis-je le trouver ?

Avant que la jeune femme ne puisse lui donner une réponse, un rire discret résonna dans le Sanctuaire. Hélios se retourna brusquement. Cela venait de l'un des trônes plongés dans la pénombre des étages. L'un d'eux était occupé ; il ne l'avait même pas remarqué lors de sa première visite alors qu'il pensait avoir détaillé les cinq sièges sculptés.  
Un petit homme, le menton posé sur ses mains croisées, fixait le chevalier avec le sourire aux lèvres. Aussi noir que la pierre sur laquelle il était assis, seuls les résidus de dorures de ses vêtements et sa couronne lustrée le détachaient de son fauteuil.

\- Il est parti prier sur une des nombreuses tombes qui entourent le Sanctuaire, mais je doute sincèrement que Sieur Faucon Du-Breuil veuille reprendre les armes.

Le Chercheur de Flamme n'eut pas le temps de répondre. L'autre poursuivit, comme s'il avait deviné l'interrogation qu'il avait soulevé.

\- Comme vous, il a déjà essayé de ramener les Seigneurs sur leurs trônes, mais… en vain. Il semblerait que ce soit une tâche trop ardue pour lui. Il a fini par abandonner. D'une certaine façon, je le comprends. Même pour un mort-vivant, combattre, mourir, ressusciter, pour combattre à nouveau, puis mourir encore et encore…

Il n'acheva pas sa phrase. Son regard s'était perdu dans le vide.

\- Seigneur Ludleth… ? appela la Gardienne qui suivait ce début de conversation.

La voix de la jeune femme sembla ramener le petit homme couronné à la réalité.

\- Mes excuses ma Dame, s'amenda-t-il.

Il reporta son attention sur le chevalier, le sourire compatissant et le regard las.

\- Je me nomme Seigneur Ludleth de Courland. Vous aurez peut-être du mal à le croire, mais sachez que je suis devenu Seigneur des Cendres après avoir entretenu le Feu, voilà bien longtemps de cela.

Hélios ne pu s'empêcher de détailler le petit homme de la tête aux pieds. Pieds qu'il n'avait plus.

\- Si vous doutez de ma parole, jeter un œil aux marques que les flammes m'ont laissées. Ma pauvre carcasse, gémit-il en se massant les cuisses. Allons, pas la peine de jouer les timides, venez donc voir ça de plus près…

Le petit rire qui s'en suivit était dénué de toute énergie et s'éteignit en un soupir las. Pendant de longues secondes, le doux crépitement des flammes et le murmure du vent furent les seuls sons audibles. Le couronné reprit, après un court soupir, sans plus de vigueur.

\- Je crains que vous ne deviez faire route seul pour le moment.

Comme réalisant soudain un fait évident, il continua doucement.

\- Ah et… ne vous inquiétez pas, je ne risque pas de bouger d'ici. Je porte le titre de Seigneur, et ma place est sur mon trône.

La brume dorée s'estompa rapidement. Hélios était de nouveau près de la herse.

Le village, survolé par des nuées de corbeaux, était en triste état. Les masures, éventrées par le temps, avaient prit des formes peu engageantes, s'emboitant les unes dans les autres, créant des ruelles impossibles et des passages improbables au cœur même des sombres baraques. S'ajoutaient à ce décor déprimant des corps infestés de mouches – certains se balançaient lentement au bout de leur corde, d'autres étaient empalés ou crucifiés – diffusant une âpre odeur de pourriture. Le craquement du bois, le sifflement du vent et les geignements des carcasses alentours rendaient les lieux plus sinistres encore.

Certaines maisons étaient si branlantes que le Traque-Seigneurs n'osait s'en approcher. Il préférait attendre que les carcasses – qui faisaient office d'habitants – sortent pour les éliminer. Il fut surpris plusieurs fois par l'allonge des fourches de ses opposants et dû esquiver de nombreuses grenades de terre cuite. Ces monstres étaient plus réactifs et plus habiles que ceux du Cimetière, mais ils n'offraient pas beaucoup plus de défi au porte-braise solitaire. Le seul réel danger était leur nombre. Hélios pensait ne jamais en voir le bout. Heureusement, la maison indiquée par Greirat ne devait plus être loin.

La baraque, une des rares à avoir conservé ses quatre murs approximativement intacts, était sombre. Hélios avançait le pavois levé, et grand bien lui en prit. Tapis dans les ombres des combles, un esclave attendait son heure pour bondir sur le guerrier. L'agresseur se trahit au dernier moment : une de ses chaînes buta dans dans une poutre pendant sa chute. La hachette de l'esclave encapuchonnée rebondit sur le bouclier, laissant au chevalier le temps de riposter. Mais la petite carcasse était agile et bien plus rapide que tous les adversaires rencontrés jusque-là ; l'épée d'Astora l'effleura à peine, ne laissant qu'une estafilade sur son torse nu. Le petit monstre chargea à nouveau, agitant sa hachette en tous sens. Hélios, dominant son opposant de plusieurs têtes, profita de leur différence de gabarits pour ne pas prendre de risques : il écrasa l'esclave contre un mur et l'acheva d'un coup net qui sépara la tête du tronc. La Morteflamme demeura une poignée de secondes immobile face à sa dernière victime avant de resserrer sa prise sur son épée. Un autre bruit de chaîne venait du plafond.


	7. Le Camp des morts-vivants

Greirat savait que tout le village ou presque s'était changé en carcasse. C'est pourquoi il avait prévenu que l'endroit grouillerait d'esclaves – de pauvres ères qui espéraient encore pouvoir acheter leur liberté, à des maîtres qu'ils n'avaient plus, s'ils parvenaient à réunir assez âmes. Heureusement qu'il avait été averti, car Hélios frissonna à l'idée de ce qui lui serait arrivé s'il ne s'était pas méfié autant.  
Quatre cadavres gisaient maintenant dans la pièce. Un cinquième occupait l'unique lit de la maison. Un macabé sec, presque momifié, les mains croisées sur la poitrine, portant les haillons décrits par le voleur. Le guerrier s'en doutait depuis qu'il était entré : Loretta était décédée. Comme le gredin du Sanctuaire en avait toujours parlé avec une certaine déférence, le Chercheur de Flamme préleva un os sur le corps desséché, espérant que cela suffirait pour un enterrement. Il ne pouvait se permettre de transporter le corps entier.

Sur une sorte de place, un arbre mort était en feu. À son pied et tout autour de lui, une assemblée de carcasses priait. Parmi elles, une imposante évangéliste, tenant un livre à la main, psalmodiait en une langue inconnue du chevalier. La situation était délicate : aucun chemin ne semblait faire le tour de la place, il était impossible de traverser sans attirer l'attention et les ennemis réunis là étaient bien trop nombreux pour les affronter tous en même temps.

Pourquoi diable y avait-il des barils de poudre explosive, bien groupés, à proximité de cette foule de cadavres ambulants ? Le porte-braise ne se posa même pas la question. Il se contenta de tirer une grenade de sa ceinture et d'ajuster son tir. Il n'avait droit qu'à un seul essai. La déflagration des tonneaux ou de sa petite urne en terre cuite auraient tôt fait de révéler sa présence. Il soupesa une dernière fois la grenade avant de la lancer.  
Presque une dizaine de carcasses furent touchées ; six périrent sur le coup. L'évangéliste se leva calmement, prit le temps de remettre son large chapeau de cuir avant saisir l'énorme masse à pointe posée à son côté. Ainsi armée, elle s'avança vers Hélios qui luttait déjà contre quatre adversaires. Sans crier gare, elle faucha l'air devant elle. Le chevalier parvint à esquiver, mais le sang noir et gluant d'une carcasse gicla jusque sur lui ; la créature décapitée s'effondra sur le sol dans un écœurant bruit spongieux. Un rire sinistre s'échappait du masque en fer au sourire dément de la femme de prière.

Il ne restait plus qu'elle. Cette femme énorme qui semblait prendre plaisir à affronter le Traque-Seigneurs, à chercher à le démembrer d'un coup de masse ou à l'immoler d'une embrassade mortelle. L'attaque la plus effrayante aux yeux du revenant était sans conteste cette nuée grouillante qu'elle tirait de son grimoire. Un essaim noir comme de l'encre qui poursuivait sa cible jusqu'à ce qu'il meurt d'épuisement. La Morteflamme avait tout le mal du monde à s'en débarrasser, ce qui ne lui laissait guère le loisir de s'en prendre à l'invocatrice.

Le combat fut le plus long que le guerrier ai eu à disputer – en solitaire – jusque-là. Il en sortait victorieux, mais salement amoché. Il se réfugia dans une bicoque le temps de reprendre haleine mais poussa un juron quand, en essayant de prendre appuis sur une caisse, celle-ci bascula à travers le plancher pourri, emportant avec elle l'infortuné chevalier – il eut tout juste le temps de se faire la réflexion que chercher un abri était stupide, puisqu'il n'aimait pas combattre en espace réduit.

La chute fut courte. Il était tombé un étage plus bas, dans une cuisine sombre dont l'unique éclairage était prodigué par les braises du foyer. Le Chercheur de Flamme se releva péniblement, se mit en garde de crainte d'être agressé, avant de finalement regarder autour de lui : si l'on mettait de côté l'obscurité de la pièce, la poussière accumulée depuis des lustres et le corps inerte accoudé à la table, la cuisine était on ne pouvait plus normale. Des casseroles et des poêles s'entassaient ici et là, une infinité de contenants aux tailles et formes variées étaient entreposés sur les étagères et un large four était jouxté par une grande cuisinière sur laquelle un chaudron fumait. Hélios s'approcha de ce dernier et y trouva une soupe aux reflets orangés et au parfum familier. Il eu le temps de souffler sur les braises – des braises de charbon de bois, bien loin d'égaler la chaleur dispensée par les Cendres d'os – et de ressusciter ainsi la lumière des lieux avant de réaliser que c'était de la soupe d'Estus. Il but à même le chaudron.

Repu et remit d'aplomb, le chevalier s'intéressa alors au macchabée qui paraissait récent. Son analyse lui permit de comprendre qu'il s'agissait là d'une autre Morteflamme, qui avait sans doute profité des lieux pour se reposer et n'avait jamais eu l'énergie de repartir. La soupe d'Estus était probablement son œuvre. Une médaille dorée se détachait sur son plastron de cuivre maculé de sang. Par curiosité, le porte-braise s'en saisit et se mit à la faire tourner entre ses doigts. Un soleil faisait relief de chaque côté. Se disant que le propriétaire n'en ferait plus usage, le chevalier empocha la médaille après une courte prière pour son compatriote, espérant que la servante lui en donnerait un bon prix – il n'aimait pas se sentir pillard, mais il avait trop besoin d'âmes pour refuser le moindre butin qui s'offrait à lui.

Le village était labyrinthique et le Traque-Seigneurs revint sur ses pas sans s'en rendre compte. Il le comprit en entrant de nouveau sur la place de l'arbre enflammé, jonchée des cadavres de ses victimes. Dépité, il emprunta le seul pont de bois qui sortait de la place, en enjambant un des gouffres béants qui séparaient le village en multiples îlots. Au moins, le revenant était certain de ne pas avoir déjà essayé ce chemin. Après avoir passé une écurie – où il se fit agresser par des paysans qui faisaient mine de dormir dans les box réservés aux chevaux – et plusieurs bâtisses au toit bas, il arriva en vue d'une autre place. À en juger par les outils de torture exposés sur l'estrade de bois, il était facile de comprendre que c'était là qu'avaient lieu les exécutions. Deux carcasses, prostrées au sol et la tête dans les mains, gémissaient à l'autre extrémité d'un petit pont de pierre qui séparait le porte-braise de la place. Hélios ne voulait pas prendre de risque : mieux valait abattre les créatures avant qu'elles ne remarquent sa présence, ou pire, qu'elles l'attaquent dans le dos s'il avait la bonté de les épargner. Il leva son épée au-dessus d'un des monstres mais interrompit son mouvement. Son regard venait de se poser sur les trois barils de poudre à quelques mètres de lui. Il eut tout juste le temps de lever son pavois en apercevant une grenade fuser vers les tonneaux. Le souffle de l'explosion le propulsa dans le gouffre, au-dessus du vide.

Il n'avait pas eu le temps de crier. Le poids conséquent de son armure et une corniche salvatrice l'avaient empêché de voler et d'aller s'écraser, comme les deux carcasses, plusieurs centaines de mètres en contrebas. Malheureusement, les grenades incendiaires continuaient de pleuvoir. Il lui fallait fuir, au risque de prendre sur la tête l'une de ces urnes explosives lancées à l'aveugle. Les membres brisés par la chute, le chevalier incandescent se traîna, rampa comme il pu à l'abri, sous une providentielle cabane qui avait fusionné avec la roche, sous la falaise. Au centre de l'unique pièce, une lame torsadée.

Hélios prit le temps de rassembler ses idées. Il avait eu énormément de chance jusqu'à présent : pouvoir invoquer Albert, avoir été transporté sans encombres jusqu'au Camp, tout comme il avait eu la chance de trouver cette soupe d'Estus, de tomber sur cette corniche qui lui avait évité une mort certaine ou encore la présence d'un feu de camp en ce lieu reculé… tout cela il le devait à Dame Fortune. Et il avait bien conscience que cela faisait beaucoup en peu de temps. Beaucoup trop. Dorénavant, il lui faudrait faire davantage attention, observer minutieusement les lieux avant d'avancer, au risque de se faire tuer par un ennemi ou un danger environnemental qu'il aurait pu voir venir. Il avait trop compté sur sa force nouvelle. Elle ne lui servirait plus à grand-chose une fois le nez dans la poussière.

La seule sortie était un escaliers menant au toit. Pavois levé, le chevalier embrasé grimpa juste assez de marches pour avoir vue sur l'extérieur. La toiture de chaume était praticable, aussi avança-t-il prudemment jusqu'au rebord. Un arbre, dont les branches mortes s'étendaient au-dessus de la toiture, permît à Hélios de descendre sans encombres et suffisamment loin d'une carcasse massive. Si le porte-braise avait opté pour une acrobatique descente plutôt que de profiter de son altitude pour porter un coup surprise, c'était bien parce que cette carcasse semblait redoutable. Armée d'un grand pot en fonte, c'était surtout la large planche de bois qui couvrait son dos qui ennuyait le chevalier ; lui qui s'était vite rendu compte que feinter son adversaire pour porter une attaque dans le dos se montrait toujours efficace.

* * *

Un chapitre "court" où il ne se passe pas grand-chose... mais ce n'est que de la transition ! Promis, le suivant est plus intéressant.


	8. L'archer

Le revenant solitaire finit par déboucher sur une avenue pavée qui longeait un des gouffres. Il n'avait pas fait un pas sur la pierre taillée qu'un grand bruit le fit se jeter à terre. Un sifflement passa loin au-dessus de lui, suivit par un vacarme qui se rapprochait plus d'une détonation que d'un bruit d'impact. Le Traque-Seigneurs se releva rapidement, se sentant bien trop menacé sur cette large route découverte ; il lui fallait un abri. Le bruit retentit de nouveau et Hélios pu voir une flèche – large comme un tronc d'arbre et longue comme trois hommes – traverser le ciel pour aller s'écraser dans le cimetière du village qu'il pouvait apercevoir plus loin. Deux autres flèches suivirent avant que le calme ne revienne sur le Camp. Il fallu que la Morteflamme suive l'avenue, affronte une autre ecclésiastique et son petit groupe de paysans en patrouille avant d'avoir en visuel la tour – une haute construction qui surplombait tout le village et dont le sommet était entouré d'une nuée de corbeaux bruyants – d'où tirait l'archer. Ce dernier devait au moins être un géant pour que, malgré la distance, il puisse être distingué sans mal. Sur quoi tirait-il ? Et pourquoi ? Viserait-il le porte-braise s'il venait à l'apercevoir ? … Ne valait-il pas mieux se débarrasser de cette menace au plus tôt ?

Hélios prit le soin de rester hors de vue du tireur jusqu'à ce qu'il arrive sur la place qui s'étalait au pied du bâtiment d'où, de temps à autres, des flèches pleuvaient. Le chevalier embrasé s'immobilisa en apercevant l'éclat d'une lanterne percer dans l'ombre portée de la tour. Un homme en armure – dont le casque singeait la tête d'un dragon – était assis nonchalamment sur un rocher, son grand marteau à la forme improbable au repos sur son épaule. Il tourna à peine la tête quand le revenant approcha prudemment.

\- Hmm… voilà une autre Morteflamme, je me trompe ?

Il n'attendit même pas de réponse ; il poursuivit d'un ton aussi las que hautain.

\- Des Mort-vivants insignifiants qui se donnent des airs de sauveurs pour forcer le respect. Pff… persifla-t-il de sa voix rocailleuse. Oublions ça et écoutez-moi attentivement… Si vous avez deux sous de bon sens, allez vous trouver un joli petit cercueil dans lequel vous blottir. Ici, au beau milieu des Carcasses, les gens comme vous ont autant de chances de s'en sortir que des jeunes demoiselles sur un champ de bataille, railla-t-il de plus belle.

Le Traque-Seigneurs demeura sans voix. Il avait bien compris qu'il n'était pas le seul à s'être lancé dans cette quête périlleuse – si ce n'est perdue d'avance – et que l'on attendait peu de lui… mais de là à lui envoyer de telles paroles au visage… Le chevalier au marteau continua d'asséner ses propos cinglants.

\- Si comme certains, vous êtes assez bête pour vouloir jouer les champions… allez faire un tour de l'autre côté de l'église abandonnée. Vous devrez y faire face à la mort… un véritable cauchemar… Les épreuves qui vous y attendent finiront par vous briser.

Il ponctua son discours d'un rire sardonique. Il n'avait pas mis longtemps à démolir le peu de confiance que le porte-braise était parvenu à se construire. Le désespoir qui noyait l'âme d'Hélios se changea vite en colère. De quel droit cet inconnu – quand bien même il serait un véritable humain – se permettait-il de débiter pareilles vilenies ? Le mort-vivant se saisit de sa lame, dans l'idée de laver cet affront par le sang.  
Il eu tout juste le temps d'empoigner la garde de son épée que la tête du marteau se trouvait déjà à quelques centimètres de la sienne. D'une main et sans efforts visibles, le chevalier moqueur tenait en respect la Morteflamme.

\- Vous n'avez pas eu le temps de porter votre attaque. C'est là votre chance. Je vous pardonne pour cette fois. Cette unique fois. Maintenant, allez au diable.

Il attendit qu'Hélios relâche son arme pour reposer son marteau sur son épaule. Le revenant s'éloigna lentement en direction de la tour. Ce guerrier anonyme paierai. Tôt ou tard, il paierai. Le chevalier mort-vivant l'entendit bougonner de loin.

\- Ils sont désespérants… Ils n'ont pas plus de jugeote que des papillons de nuit face à la flamme d'une lanterne.

Le Traque-Seigneurs serra les dents ; il avait une folle envie de se retourner pour lancer une invective acide.  
Il se rassérénât en poussant les lourdes portes de la tour. Il n'avait pas oublié son objectif premier : déloger l'archer géant.

La première chose qui le frappa, avant même d'avoir franchi le seuil, fut le bruit. Le vacarme assourdissant des cris de corbeaux, se répercutait, était amplifié sur toute la hauteur de la tour. Alors qu'il avançait, il remarqua vite qu'à cela s'ajoutaient les grincements sinistres de bois, de pierre et de cordes, trahissant un mécanisme d'élévateur. Du trou béant qui semblait clore la pièce, émergea une large planche sur laquelle un petit homme rond – du moins, les courbes généreuses de son armure claire laissaient penser qu'il était au moins enrobé – se tenait, un espadon sur l'épaule. Il en descendit pour ne s'arrêter que quelques pas plus loin. À l'entendre, il était visiblement préoccupé.

\- Hmmmm… soupirait-il. Hummm…

Hélios avança lentement vers lui, intrigué par cet étonnant personnage. La voix grave du chevalier résonnait dans son casque en forme d'oignon.

\- Hummm… Oh ! s'exclama-t-il en apercevant le porte-braise. Pardonnez-moi… j'étais perdu dans mes pensées.

Il effectua une courte révérence.

\- Je suis Siegward de Catarina.

\- Hélios, le Chercheur de Flamme, se présenta sobrement le revenant incandescent.

\- Pour être honnête, reprit l'autre après avoir salué d'un hochement de tête, je suis un peu dans l'embarras. Vous est-il déjà arrivé comme moi de prendre une flèche sortie de nulle part, en passant à proximité d'un bouleau blanc ?

Hélios – qui se souvenait que le cimetière aperçu au loin comportait bel et bien un arbre au tronc blanc – ne répondit pas, ce qui n'empêcha pas son interlocuteur de poursuivre.

\- Si je ne me trompe pas, les tirs proviennent de cette tour. Je suis certain qu'il doit y avoir moyen de raisonner le ou les tireurs en question. Cela dit, je dois trouver un moyen de grimper, et c'est là que le bât blesse.

Il se retourna vers l'élévateur.

\- Ce monte-charge ne se déplace que vers le bas, voyez-vous, et… et cela ne m'avance à rien… Humm… Humm…

Le chevalier en armure d'oignon reprit ses intenses réflexions, oubliant complètement la présence d'Hélios. Ce dernier eut un sourire amusé masqué par son casque. En plus d'avoir un but commun, ce personnage atypique suscitait sa sympathie.  
Le mort-vivant s'intéressa alors à l'ascenseur qui posait tant de soucis. Et selon son analyse, c'était un bien dangereux moyen de se déplacer verticalement : pas la moindre rambarde pour prévenir d'une mauvaise chute, constitué d'une simple plaque de bois pourrie avec un interrupteur rouillé en son centre, le tout tenu par des cordes si usées qu'elles semblaient prêtes à lâcher. Redoutant la suite des événements, il s'avança tout de même sur la planche avant d'actionner l'interrupteur, sans quitter les vieilles cordes des yeux. Le vacarme du mécanisme qui entrait en branle surpris le Traque-Seigneurs qui sauta promptement sur le sol, presque certain que l'ensemble allait céder à cause de la manœuvre. Mais contrairement à ses craintes, la planche de bois descendit sans incident, s'enfonçant dans les ombres du sous-sol.  
Penaud, il se dirigeait vers le levier qui permettait de rappeler le monte-charge quand une masse perçue du coin de l'œil l'obligea à lever la tête. Le chevalier de Catarina, qui avait suivit son regard, observa lui aussi une seconde plaque descendre lentement avant de s'arrêter à leur niveau. Stupéfaits, les deux hommes restèrent une poignées de secondes immobiles.

\- Oh ! fit sobrement Siegward.

Un double élévateur. Helios aurait bien aimé avoir l'architecte sous la main pour lui exprimer sa façon de penser.

\- Quelle révélation ! s'exclama le chevalier Oignon. Nous avons percé l'énigme de ce monte-charge infernal ! En avant, compagnon !

Il n'avait pas fini sa phrase qu'il s'avançait déjà en riant sur la planche de bois. Cette dernière semblait en bien meilleur état, mais n'était pas plus sécurisée. Le Chercheur de Flamme monta prudemment, et l'autre chevalier enclencha le mécanisme.

À mesure qu'ils approchaient du sommet, les cris des corbeaux devenaient de plus en plus insupportables. La plateforme s'arrêta, laissant les deux hommes dans une petite salle éclairée par un soleil qui perçait difficilement à travers les nuages. Toutes les ouvertures sur l'extérieur, larges comme des portes, étaient barrées par d'épais barreaux de fer. La seule sortie semblait mener au dernier étage, là où devait se trouver le tireur géant. Sans consulter le porte-praise, Siegward se dirigea vers les marches. Avisant l'étroit escalier en colimaçon, l'espadon et l'imposante armure de son acolyte, Hélios l'arrêta d'une main sur l'épaule.

\- Je vais m'en occuper, dit-il simplement.

Il ne voulait pas risquer un combat au sommet d'une tour avec un allié qui pourrait le pousser ou le blesser par accident. De plus, il ignorait ses compétences guerrières. Mais surtout, le chevalier de Catarina semblait vouloir établir un dialogue avec l'archer ; une idée que le Traque-Seigneurs trouvait tout à fait louable, mais sans doute vouée à l'échec. L'homme en armure d'oignon demeura silencieux une poignée de secondes avant d'accepter la proposition ; il alla se poster à l'une des arches grillagée pour patienter. Hélios affermit sa prise sur la garde de son épée et commença à gravir les degrés de pierre.

Quand le porte-braise aperçu enfin le géant, celui-ci avait déposé son immense arc et contemplait le paysage. Il ne dégageait aucune hostilité et paraissait même rêveur. Étonné mais méfiant, le revenant s'approcha, paré à se défendre. Le colosse de pierre ne tarda pas à le remarquer et tourna lentement la tête vers lui. Le mort-vivant n'avait pas besoin de voir sous le masque de métal qui cachait le visage du géant ; sa posture seule exprimait son léger étonnement. Sa voix grave et rocailleuse s'éleva par-dessus les piaillement incessant des oiseaux.

\- Qui êtes-vous ?

Pris au dépourvu, Hélios baissa légèrement sa lame. Devait-il vraiment se présenter à ce monstre en pagne ? Ou pouvait-il l'ocir comme les autres ? Serait-il toujours aussi pacifiste ? Les secondes s'égrenaient et Hélios ne répondait toujours pas. Patient, le géant entreprit de s'asseoir, achevant de convaincre le chevalier qu'il n'avait rien à craindre.

\- Je me nomme Hélios le Chercheur de Flamme, annonça enfin ce dernier en rengainant son épée, et je suis une Morteflamme.

Son interlocuteur hocha la tête avec intérêt.

\- Je suis en quête des Seigneurs de Cendres, mais je dois d'abord passer par le village de morts-vivants…

Le géant hocha de nouveau la tête avant de se retourner pour saisir une branche, fine et blanche, posée à son côté.

\- Je chasse les carcasses près des bouleaux blancs, expliqua-t-il. Cette branche me permettra de vous différencier.

Hélios accepta le cadeau, non sans une pointe d'étonnement. Du sommet de la tour, le cimetière semblait bien petit, le bouleau blanc plus encore. Comment le géant pourrait-il distinguer la fine branche couleur lait à une telle distance ? Il remercia tout le même l'archer.

\- Merci. Que cette branche soit notre gage de paix.

\- Toujours prêt à aider.

Le colosse avait répondu sur une telle intonation que le revenant se demanda s'il ne souriait pas sous son masque de fer. Le tireur peu bavard reporta alors son attention sur l'horizon, marquant la fin de la discussion.

Profitant de l'altitude, Hélios observa le paysage : la masse sombre du château de Lothric à sa gauche, le Camp des morts-vivants à ses pieds et une église à sa droite. Les mots du chevalier au marteau lui revinrent. "Allez faire un tour de l'autre côté de l'église abandonnée" avait-il lancé comme un défi. Était-ce bien de cette église qu'il parlait ? En longeant les créneaux de la tour, le revenant pouvait apercevoir au loin une immense cathédrale. Il demeura pensif un moment, puis reparti. Il aurait tout le temps de tirer cela au clair plus tard.

Quand il revint à l'étage inférieur, le chevalier de Catarina était toujours devant la fenêtre, mais il somnolait. Son casque dodelinait, trahissant son porteur. Amusé, le porte-braise s'approcha pour donner de légers coups sur son épaule.

\- Siegward ? appela-t-il.

L'interpellé eut un soubresaut avant de tourner la tête vers l'origine de l'appel.

\- Alors ? demanda-t-il joyeusement en étouffant un bâillement. Le tireur accepte-t-il de nous épargner ?

\- Oui, sous condition de porter ceci.

Hélios lui présenta la branche blanche.

En apprenant que l'archer était un géant, le chevalier Oignon s'était senti obligé d'aller le saluer – il semblait entretenir une relation particulière avec cette race. Ce faisant, il obtint sa propre branche.

Les deux Morteflammes se tenaient sur la planche, prêtes à redescendre, mais le mécanisme ne s'enclenchait pas. Cela ne surprit qu'à moitié Hélios qui trouvait l'ensemble trop vétuste pour fonctionner correctement. Il s'approcha du levier de la commande d'appel, dans l'idée que l'actionner changerait peut-être quelque chose. Sitôt descendu de la plaque, l'engrenage s'ébroua à toute vitesse et le chevalier de Catarina disparut dans un court cri de surprise.


	9. Le Labyrinthe

\- Siegward ! Siegward ! s'époumona le porte-braise en se précipitant vers le trou béant.

Une dizaine de mètres plus bas, l'ascenseur avait reprit un rythme de descente normal, mais le chevalier à l'armure ronde n'était pas dessus. Avec une appréhension certaine, le Traque-Seigneurs risqua un œil plus bas encore, au niveau du sol. Personne. Perplexe, il retourna auprès du levier qu'il activa. Quand l'élévateur fut de nouveau à son étage, le mort-vivant monta dessus avec crainte. La planche semblait stable. Il actionna l'interrupteur central et il entama sa lente descente. Il n'avait pas fait cinq mètres que la voix grave du chevalier de Catarina résonna.

\- Hmmm… soupirait-il de nouveau.

Au même instant, l'ascenseur passait sans s'arrêter devant une plateforme – comment avait-elle pu lui échapper lors de l'ascension ? – d'où semblait provenir la voix pensive. Hélios se jeta en avant, se réceptionnant de justesse sur le bord du ponton. Sa frayeur rétrospective d'une chute de plusieurs dizaines de mètres passée, il avança de quelques pas et trouva le chevalier Oignon assis au bord de la tour, visiblement en grande réflexion.

\- Hmm… hmm… Ah ! Évitez de disparaître comme ça, plaisanta-t-il. Je commençais à me faire du mouron.

\- C'est ma réplique ! s'amusa à son tour le Chercheur de Flamme.

Son interlocuteur haussa les épaules.

\- Je ne suis pas certain de bien comprendre ce qu'il s'est passé. Quoi qu'il en soit, vous voyez ça ? Cette espèce de mastodonte ?

Hélios suivit le bras tendu de son comparse. Un monstre rocailleux incandescent, haut comme deux étages et tout aussi large, une hache à sa mesure dans les mains, tournait sur la place qui s'étalait plus loin.

\- Je ne suis pas un lâche et je sais me battre, reprit-il, mais ce truc me fiche la chair de poule. Mieux vaut réfléchir deux fois avant de s'attaquer à ça.

Il se mit à marmonner pour lui-même dans son casque rond.

\- Je pourrais peut-être essayer de le raisonner… Non, aucune chance. Il a l'air salement en colère. Allons… creuse-toi un peu la cervelle. Hmm... hmm…

Hélios analysa rapidement le décor du regard : les toits descendaient en escaliers vers le sol – il n'avait donc pas de soucis à se faire pour rejoindre la terre ferme. Mais comment pourrait-il esquiver le démon une fois en bas ? Les falaises escarpées ne permettaient pas de faire autrement que de traverser la place, et les maigres buissons ne pourraient le dissimuler aux yeux du monstre. Le revenant observait le cercle régulier que décrivait l'imposante créature. Peut-être serait-il possible de le suivre et de passer dans son dos sans qu'il n'en sache rien… Il n'y avait plus qu'à espérer que le bruit lourd de ses pas couvrirait le cliquetis de son armure.  
Le porte-braise descendit prudemment vers le sol, se figeant dès que le démon lui faisait face, de peur d'attirer son attention de loin. Si le cœur du revenant était encore palpitant, il aurait battu la chamade tant le chevalier était anxieux.

Dès que le Traque-Seigneurs eut rejoint la terre ferme, le monstre incandescent se retourna vers lui – comment diable s'était-il rendu compte de sa présence ? – en poussant un hurlement sinistre, tirant Siegward de ses réflexions.

\- Non ! Il ne fallait pas y aller ! s'écria celui-ci depuis la tour où il était toujours perché. Bon… il est trop tard pour reculer, maintenant.

Le chevalier rond descendit précipitamment de toit en toit pour rejoindre le porte-braise. Brandissant son espadon, il se mit en garde aux côtés d'Hélios alors que le démon arrivait sur eux au pas de charge.

\- Foi de Siegward, pas question de vous laisser tomber, je le jure sur mon honneur de Chevalier de Catarina !

Son cri de guerre fut si puissant que le Chercheur de Flamme vibra ; Siegward lui transmettait la passion du combat. Les deux hommes s'élancèrent à l'assaut de la créature incandescente, armes au clair.

Malgré sa taille, le démon n'avait pas été un si grand défi pour les deux guerriers. Seules la stature inhabituelle et la résistance du démon avaient réellement posé problème – ses coups, bien que très puissants, étaient bien trop lents et prévisibles.  
Le combat laissa néanmoins moins les deux hommes haletants. Reprenant lentement son souffle, le chevalier Oignon s'assit en tailleur à même le sol avant de se mettre à rire.

\- Voilà ce que j'appelle un combat épique.

Hélios s'assit à son tour et hocha la tête en approbation. L'autre continua cependant sur un ton de reproche.

\- Mais évitez de vous lancer comme ça dans l'action tête baissée. Une Morteflamme ne doit rien faire qui puisse compromettre sa mission.

Le Chercheur de Flamme se retint de protester. Il ne pouvait nier que c'était de sa faute si le démon s'en était pris à eux, mais il ne l'avait pas volontairement provoqué non plus ! Siegward reprit d'une voix joyeuse.

\- Quoi qu'il en soit, pour le moment, nous avons une victoire à célébrer.

Le petit homme rond tira deux gourdes en forme de tonneau de sa ceinture, dont une qu'il tendit à Hélios.

\- À votre bravoure, à ma lame… et à notre triomphe. Puisse le soleil briller éternellement !

Le porte-braise soupira doucement. La gaîté naturelle de son acolyte réchauffait l'âme. Les deux mort-vivants trinquèrent, s'accordant une brève halte dans leur longue et périlleuse quête.

\- Bon, je vais aller faire un somme, informa Siegward dont le casque dodelinait déjà. C'est la meilleure chose à faire, après avoir dignement célébré une victoire.

À l'instant même où acheva sa phrase, un ronflement sonore s'éleva de son heaume. Le Traque-Seigneurs se surprit à rire. Le chevalier de Catarina n'était décidément pas banal. Hélios eut beau le secouer par l'épaule, rien n'y faisait : il dormait comme une souche.  
Résignée, la Morteflamme encore éveillée se leva – laissant le tonnelet de siegbräu consommé au sol – avant de se tourner vers la place délabrée sur laquelle tournait le démon incandescent un peu plus tôt. Il fallait s'assurer que rien ni personne ne pourrait mettre en danger le chevalier assoupi.

Les habitations concassées avaient créé un improbable chemin à travers et sur les toits. Chemin parsemé d'ennemis divers qu'Hélios n'eut aucune peine à occire. En revanche, il fut bien embêté quand il se retrouva au sommet d'une tour sans possibilité d'en descendre. Les débris de pierre en contrebas témoignaient de l'existence d'un vieil escalier extérieur qui avait fini par s'effondrer, confirmant au porte-braise qu'il était bel et bien pris au piège. À l'intérieur, les étages de bois avaient disparu eux aussi, laissant la tour creuse. Le revenant osa un coup d'œil vers le bas ; il était à une vingtaine de mètres du sol, au bas mot. Il tourna de longues minutes, observant rageusement le toit de la bâtisse voisine – qui le surplombait de deux bon mètres – d'où il était venu, et pestant contre les escaliers écroulés. Il revint dans la tour : des résidus de plancher s'accrochaient encore ici et là sur toute la hauteur de la tour. Le Traque-Seigneurs aurait déjà sauté dessus s'il avait eu l'assurance que ces pontons providentiels n'allaient pas céder sous son poids. Il soupesa mentalement son armure et le reste de son équipement. Peut-être les planches tiendraient-elles s'il n'avait rien sur le dos ? Résigné à mourir bêtement s'il venait à rater un seul de ses sauts, le chevalier laissa choir son armure – seulement les parties lourdes qu'il pouvait retirer lui-même – au sol. Elle s'y écrasa dans un grand bruit de métal. Le mort-vivant patienta, s'attendant presque à voir un monstre quelconque – une carcasse, une autre évangéliste, des chiens morts, ou une de ces "cages sur pattes" pleines de carcasses – déboucher de la sortie qu'il distinguait grâce à la luminosité extérieure. Personne ne vint. Il inspira longuement, redoutant ses acrobaties à venir.

Hélios arriva au sol, bien amoché, mais en un seul morceau. Il avait manqué son dernier saut, mais plusieurs sacs de jute, pleins de grain, avaient amorti sa chute. Il était encore un peu sonné quand il se releva aussi prestement que possible pour remettre ses pièces d'armure ; c'est pourquoi il nota avec un certain retard le cadavre vaguement dissimulé derrière une caisse, non loin des sacs. Le corps sec et momifié était encore habillé d'une armure légère composée d'un plastron et d'épaulettes de fer noir, d'une chemise de lin, d'un pantalon et de bottes de cuir, le tout rehaussé par un fanion bleu porté à la ceinture. La Morteflamme ignorait qu'il s'agissait là d'une de ses consœurs ; une des rares femmes chevalier à avoir elle aussi entrepris une longue quête : Lucatiel de Mirrah.  
L'armure féminine n'intéressa pas le porte-braise, en revanche il fut attiré bien davantage par le petit anneau vert qui ornait un des doigts gantés. Son instinct lui souffla qu'il y avait quelque magie renfermée là, et il avait raison. En une courte prière, il s'excusa d'ainsi piller un autre cadavre de Morteflamme avant de s'emparer de la bague qu'il enfila. Il n'en sentit pas immédiatement les effets mais n'en fut pas déçu. Il aurait tout le temps de comprendre à quoi il servait, comme les deux autres qu'il portait.

Il avait débouché sur la même avenue pavée où il avait vu et entendu les flèches du géant siffler au-dessus de lui. Ce constat lui arracha un soupir : ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il revenait sur ses pas, mais au moins avait-il la quasi certitude que les lieux ne grouillaient plus d'ennemis – il les avait tous abattus, certes, mais d'autres avaient très bien pu arriver entre-temps.  
Se souvenant des âpres paroles du chevalier au marteau, il avait décidé de chercher l'entrée de l'église aperçue depuis la tour. Sans doute y en aurait-il une, même petite, près du cimetière au boulot blanc. Le chevalier Oignon lui-même avait dit vouloir passer par là, il y avait donc fort à parier qu'il y trouverait un chemin.

Il lui fallut passer par un dédale de rues et ruelles, s'aventurant jusque dans les égouts – où une grille verrouillée barrait un couloir qui semblait descendre dans les entrailles de la terre – pour enfin atteindre, avec un soupir de soulagement, un feu de camp établi non loin d'un petit pont en ruine. Alors qu'il en ravivait les braises, un léger brouillard s'installait, masquant lentement mais sûrement la visibilité et notamment le cimetière qui s'étalait plus loin, après une vétuste arche de pierre brisée. Le guerrier mort-vivant prit le temps de se reposer ; il avait bien compris sa leçon et savait que la précipitation ne le mènerait nulle part, si ce n'est à la mort. Il redoutait cependant bien plus le fait de perdre sa braise, son étincelle de Feu, s'il venait à mourir que la Mort elle-même. Après-tout, il ne faisait déjà plus parti des vivants, alors pourquoi craindre la Grande Faucheuse ?

Le géant de la tour était un fin tireur : alors qu'Hélios traversait le cimetière hérissé de ses flèches où nombre de cadavres étaient empalés, chacun de ses traits faisait mouche et abattait plusieurs carcasses d'un coup tant l'impact était violent. Ainsi protégé, le chevalier n'eut aucun mal à se promener entre les tombes. Il fut attiré hors de sa route par le blanc de cendres – ne servant visiblement pas pour un feu de camp – vaguement dissimulées derrière une tombe et qui perçaient à travers le brouillard qui se dissipait déjà. Le revenant embrasé ne compris qu'en arrivant devant la sépulture ce qu'il avait sous les yeux. Il ramassa précautionneusement la poudre d'os pour la fourrer dans une petite sacoche de cuir qu'il portait à la ceinture ; il se demandait déjà ce que la servante du Sanctuaire pourrait bien tirer de cette Cendre animique.

La seule sortie du cimetière passait par une maison délabrée. Il manqua de peu de s'y faire surprendre, par deux carcasses sorties de l'ombre des recoins de la construction branlante, avant de pouvoir atteindre l'étage dont un mur défoncé menait vers un autre bâtiment à l'aspect bien plus solide.  
Quittant les menaçants arbres morts et les bicoques concassées, le Traque-Seigneurs pénétra dans un couloir rectiligne de pierre taillée envahi par les racines. Chaque colonne était finement sculptée, ornée de multiples motifs floraux que le corridor mettait en relief grâce à son éclairage dispensé par quelques torches et bougies. Devenu méfiant, Hélios brandit son bouclier avant de progresser lentement. Il s'étonna de pouvoir en atteindre l'autre extrémité sans qu'aucun piège ni qu'aucun ennemi n'ait fait son apparition. Le bout du couloir se divisait en deux ; d'un côté, une grande arche de l'autre, une double-porte close.

L'arche donnait sur une grande cour pavée, parsemée de pierres tombales – agrémentées de bougies illuminées – et de fleurs mauves dont les pétals virevoltaient dans la brise. Quatre arbres immenses occupaient les angles de la place, s'appuyant largement sur la bâtisse. Devant l'un d'entre eux – le plus grand de tous – une demi-douzaine de carcasses priaient ; tantôt en se prosternant, tantôt les mains jointes vers le ciel. Des éboulements et des racines avaient condamné les entrées du monument ; sans doute était-ce la raison pour laquelle les carcasses priaient un simple arbre en extérieur plutôt qu'une effigie quelconque à l'intérieur.

Aux yeux du porte-braise, ce n'était qu'un vaste cul-de-sac sans lien avec l'église qu'il recherchait. De plus, les monstres étaient loin ; Hélios n'avait aucune raison d'aller leur chercher querelle. Aussi, il tourna les talons, se disant que la suite de son aventure ne passait pas par là. Il ne saurait jamais que l'arbre géant maudit – l'objet du culte du village – renfermait un trésor dont il aurait pu avoir besoin : un Foyer de Transposition.

Poussant sur la double-porte, il ouvrit un passage qui l'amenait à une route qui lui était à présent familière. Pour la troisième fois, il se retrouvait sur la grande avenue pavée menant à la tour du géant.  
Avec un soupir las, il longea la route, s'interrogeant sur son parcours. Le lieu de culte des carcasses n'était pas une église, quand bien même affronter tous les monstres qui s'y trouvaient devait bien être une épreuve en soit. Et à bien y penser, Siegward – dont la compagnie lui manquait déjà – avait dit avoir subi les attaques du géant en passant par le cimetière, mais pas qu'il avait fait demi-tour pour cette raison. Le chevalier Oignon avait dû trouver moyen de passer, mais ne voulant pas renouveler sa mauvaise expérience, il s'était mit en tête de toucher deux mots à l'archer. Sans doute le Traque-Seigneurs avait-il mal interprété ses propos. Mais quel chemin lui restait-il à explorer ? En dehors de cette mystérieuse porte grillagée – et verrouillée – qu'il avait vu dans les égouts, il avait dû parcourir l'ensemble du village. Il ne manquait plus que le sous-sol de la tour du géant – accessible grâce à ce double ascenseur de malheur.

La planche de bois s'arrêta au palier souterrain avec un craquement sinistre qui incita Hélios à en descendre promptement. Non sans jurer une dernière fois contre le mécanisme douteux, le chevalier progressa dans une grande salle étonnamment vide. L'endroit était vaste et haut de plafond ; tout comme la pièce dans laquelle était apparu Vordt, sans doute était-ce un espace de transit et d'échange, il y avait des lustres de cela.

Le mort-vivant s'arrêta à l'entrée de la salle suivante. Il y faisait plus frais. Devenu méfiant, le porte-braise s'attendait presque à voir un autre Vordt apparaître entre les larges colonnes qui soutenaient le plafond élevé. Et d'une certaine manière, il n'avait pas complètement tort : en faisant quelques pas, il pu apercevoir la haute silhouette longiligne d'un éclaireur d'Irithyll.  
Il était à quatre pattes – et malgré cela, il dépassait déjà Hélios d'un bon mètre –, une épée longue et droite à la main qui semblait investie du pouvoir de la glace. De l'arme s'échappaient de petits flocons et des traces de givre qui tournoyaient autour de la lame. Un nuage blanc s'échappait du heaume étroit de l'éclaireur d'où brillaient, à l'instar de Vordt, deux yeux d'un bleu électrique.  
Rampant lentement vers le porte-braise, il faisait lui aussi racler son épée contre le sol. Pavois levé, dents serrées et étreint par l'angoisse, Hélios le regarda venir.

* * *

Beaucoup de texte assez serré cette fois... Désolée !  
Pour ceux qui connaissent bien le jeu (et qui ont eu le courage de lire jusqu'ici XD), notez que j'ai préféré laisser de côté les fragments d'os de mort-vivants qui auraient inutilement compliqué la narration.


	10. Une nouvelle lame

S'il n'avait affronté le Chien de la Vallée Boréale plus tôt dans la journée, le Traque-Seigneurs aurait sans aucun doute été surpris par la vivacité de son opposant. L'apparence frêle et filiforme de l'éclaireur dissimulait une vitesse et une force qui donna du fil à retordre à la Morteflamme. Les charges sautées du monstre avaient été toutes aussi délicates à esquiver que son souffle glacial ou la lame blanche qu'il maniait avec grâce. Le porte-braise avait dû jouer de son bouclier, parant toujours au dernier moment, pour ouvrir la garde de son ennemi et enfin avoir l'occasion d'attaquer. Une fois son adversaire vaincu, le revenant s'était emparé de l'épée ; elle était un peu longue pour lui, mais bien plus efficace que son arme actuelle – son armure en piteux état l'attestait.  
Les membres encore gelés par les attaques répétées de l'éclaireur, Hélios s'interrogeait en se dirigeant vers la seule et large porte qui menait à l'extérieur. Est-ce que tous ceux qui venaient d'Irithyll étaient capables de ce souffle de givre ? Il savait de façon certaine que le Seigneur Sulyvahn avait "corrompu" tous les habitants de son royaume, ce qui avait eu pour effet de les déformer – les plus atteints avaient même été réduits à une forme bestiale, comme Vordt – ; mais cela leur avait-il conféré quelque pouvoir également ? Le guerrier frissonna. Il allait, dans un futur – théoriquement – pas si lointain devoir affronter le maître de ces monstres de gel. Pourrait-il lui tenir tête ? Parviendrait-il seulement jusqu'à sa demeure, ou même son domaine, s'il peinait tant contre des guerriers isolés ?

Chassant ses idées noires, le porte-braise posa les mains sur l'unique porte de sortie. Il allait en pousser les battants quand il remarqua de larges entailles dans le bois. Des taches sombres maculaient les creux et leur pourtour. Hélios écrasa un soupir ; il imaginait aisément qu'une autre Morteflamme, en désespoir de cause, avait tenté d'ouvrir la seule issue pour fuir son adversaire et que ce dernier, impitoyable, l'avait empalé sur place.

Le chevalier embrasé franchi le seuil de la porte et sorti enfin de la tour. Une longue route tortueuse s'enfonçant entre arbres et rochers, balayée par un vent doux, s'offrait à lui. Il salua le chaleureux soleil qui perçait à travers le feuillage épars. Alors qu'il hésitait à prendre une gorgée d'Estus, un froissement d'aile l'obligea à brandir sa lame nouvellement acquise. Il n'était pas seul ; un tel bruit ne pouvait venir d'un simple oiseau.  
Les sens soudain en alerte, il observa scrupuleusement les alentours, sans trouver âme qui vive. Bouclier levé, il fit quelques pas sur le chemin tortueux. Il s'arrêta net après le coude qui passait entre les rochers : une créature étrange était postée devant un grand arbre, une dague à la main. Son corps maigre aux proportions dérangeantes était couvert d'un duvet de plumes noires. Dès que le revenant embrasé l'approcha, la chose le fixa de ses orbites vides tout en progressant latéralement. Le monstre était prêt à combattre. Le temps que le chevalier arrive au contact, la créature s'était mise à convulser dans un bruit de chair et d'os écœurant. Ses deux paires d'ailes, si atrophiées que le combattant n'avait pu les apercevoir, se développaient soudain – et à en juger par ses contorsions, la métamorphose était douloureuse. La chose eut tout juste le temps de s'élever d'un demi-mètre avant qu'Hélios ne la rabatte au sol d'un violent coup d'épée qui lui ouvrit le ventre.  
En observant le cadavre, le Chercheur de Flamme pu constater que les griffes de son adversaire étaient plus aiguisées que sa propre lame.

Avançant de quelques pas sur le chemin cahoteux, il pu monter sur une petite butte et ainsi avoir une vue dégagée. Une autre créature aux ailes atrophiées se trouvait juste en-dessous de lui, dos au mur. Nul doute que si le chevalier avait suivit la route sans de méfier, cette chose l'aurait poignardé dans le dos sans autre forme de procès.  
Sans prévenir, le Traque-Seigneurs lui tomba dessus, lui fendant le crâne à coup d'épée dans sa chute. Le monstre ailé s'écoula dans un bruit mat en poussant un râle proche d'un croassement de corbeau. Il en avait globalement l'apparence, aussi le guerrier leva la tête vers les hautes branches. Il n'en avait encore croisé que deux, mais ces oiseaux de malheur se baladaient souvent en groupe ; il ne serait pas étonné d'en trouver d'autres tout proche.

Un duo de ces mêmes démons corbeaux stationnait à côté de deux wagons de diligence renversés. Comment ces bribes de transport étaient-ils arrivés au beau milieu de ce bout de forêt ? Le Chercheur de Flamme n'en avait cure ; ses yeux étaient rivés sur les deux êtres difformes qui se dandinaient, l'un avec une dague, l'autre avec une faux.  
Alors qu'il embrochait la gorge du premier de son épée de glace, le porte-braise vit le second déployer ses ailes tandis qu'un troisième – jusque-là masqué par la roche – soufflait un large nuage violet d'un poison violent avec son immonde bâton.

Hélios toussait encore, plusieurs minutes après son dernier combat, quand bien même il était certain de n'avoir inspiré que peu de toxine. Ce démon corbeau cracheur de poison avait également lancé une gerbe de flammes ; il y avait fort à parier qu'il était un sorcier au sein de son espèce. S'il venait à en croiser de nouveau, il faudrait l'abattre en premier.

Un cri puissant – perçant à en vriller les tympans – retentit entre les arbres. Comme en écho, d'autres hurlements inhumains résonnèrent. Avec angoisse, le chevalier regarda venir à lui une demi-douzaine de volatiles humanoïdes déchaînés et aux ailes déployées. Une lumière rouge s'était allumée au fond de leur orbites vides, témoin de la rage dans laquelle ils étaient plongés.  
Plusieurs voletaient maladroitement, fendant l'air de leurs griffes acérées à la hauteur de la tête du chevalier, tandis que les autres balayaient l'espace devant eux à coup de dague ou de faux. Malgré leur mouvements désordonnés, ils ne se touchaient pas les uns les autres et empêchaient tout échappatoire. Hélios sentit la peur l'étreindre. Il ne pourrait résister longtemps à cet assaut infernal qui déchiquetait son armure comme si elle avait été de cuir.  
Alors qu'une serre se refermait sur son épaule, le mort-vivant embrasé pivota brusquement pour tenter de se dégager. Ce mouvement soudain, ayant projeté un des oiseaux noirs sur ses semblables, offrit à la Morteflamme le répit nécessaire à une contre-offensive mortelle.  
Les membres lacérés et l'armure en miettes, le guerrier acheva celui qui devait être le chef et un autre sorcier de cette bande d'oiseaux démoniaques. Il brisa le bâton cracheur de poison et s'acharna encore sur le corps sans vie du volatile. À cause son cri, il avait failli mourir. La peur d'y rester – ou plutôt, de perdre sa braise – avait laissé place à une grande colère qu'il avait besoin d'exprimer, peu importait le moyen.

Laissant les cadavres corbins laminés dans son sillage, Hélios passa une grande arche en ruine pour enfin se poser à un feu qui, dans un petit nuage doré, referma immédiatement ses plaies et restaura son armure – fort heureusement d'ailleurs, car le vieil André aurait eu du mal à rattraper de tels dégâts. Apaisé par la douceur des flammes, le Traque-Seigneurs observa les alentours.  
Le camp avait été placé au centre des vestiges d'une petite cour envahie par les mauvaises herbes et agrémentée d'un arbre qui semblait mort et sec depuis longtemps. Les restes des murs d'une forteresse masquaient l'horizon, mais il n'était pas difficile de deviner la présence d'un marais tout proche, tant celui-ci sentait fort – malgré son faible odorat, le revenant décelait l'odeur désagréable d'eau stagnante.  
Le guerrier leva la main vers la garde de l'épée torsadée qui lui faisait face. Il portait de nombreuses âmes sur lui – il n'osait imaginer combien de Morteflammes l'avaient précédé et avaient succombé à la lame de givre de l'éclaireur ou à cette armée de volatiles enragés – ; la Gardienne pourrait sûrement en faire quelque chose.

Cette fois aussi, la Gardienne du Feu l'accueilli avec un sourire doux. Le guerrier enleva son heaume pour s'incliner avec déférence. Un mélange de dévotion et de respect l'envahissait à chaque fois qu'il posait les yeux sur elle ; tant et si bien qu'il se mit à sourire également, bien malgré lui.

\- Bienvenue chez vous, Morteflamme.

\- Gardienne, je vous apporte nombre d'âmes…

Elle inclina doucement la tête avant de répéter sa phrase rituelle.

\- Alors tendez votre main, et touchez du doigt l'obscurité qui m'habite. Nourrissez-vous de ces Âmes désincarnées.

Recommençant son étrange incantation, elle permit au Traque-Seigneurs d'absorber en lui les âmes collectées.  
La Gardienne ne pouvant "unifier" qu'un nombre précis d'âmes à la fois, quand la fusion fut terminée, Hélios sentit qu'il lui en restait encore. Loin de s'en offusquer, il assura même à la Gardienne que cela lui permettrai de faire quelques achats avant de repartir.

Suivant le couloir qui menait au forgeron, Hélios s'arrêta devant la servante aux yeux bandés. Le chevalier éprouvait une répulsion certaine pour la vieille femme, c'est pourquoi il lui tendis avec dédain la petite sacoche contenant les cendres trouvées au cimetière.

\- C'est ce que vous désiriez, non ? demanda-t-il sans même la saluer.

La marchande ne sembla pas en prendre ombrage et se saisit des Cendres animiques. Elle soupesa le sac de cuir avant d'en humer le contenu.

\- Magnifique… voilà de la Cendre de qualité, ou je m'y connais plus. Mettons à profit la puissance de cette Cendre. J'espère que ces nouveaux articles seront à votre goût…

Elle ponctua son annonce d'un petit rire. Prenant une petite poignée de cendres, elle invoqua à nouveau son étal spectral auquel s'ajouta quelques objets que le mort-vivant jugea rapidement inutiles.

\- Je ferai mes achats plus tard, si vous le voulez bien.

La vieille retint le chevalier qui faisait déjà demi-tour.

\- J'ai pu faire ceci également… à partir de ces mêmes cendres.

Elle tenait entre ses doigts fins, presque décharnés, une clé qu'elle avait matérialisée, contrairement au reste de ses articles. Une clé longue, un peu rouillée. Hélios tendit la main, paume face au ciel. Un petit rictus éclaira le visage parcheminé de la servante.

\- Ah mais je n'ai jamais dit que cette clé était gratuite !

Hélios laissa son bras retomber, dépité. Quand cette petite vieille cesserait-elle de se moquer de lui ? Le regard las, il lui demanda – toujours avec courtoisie, mais avec une intonation qui ne laissait aucun sous-entendu – à combien elle vendait ladite clé.

\- Mille cinq cent âmes. Si vous l'achetez, je peux même vous dire ce qu'elle ouvre.

Le chevalier savait que son visage était intégralement masqué par son heaume, raison pour laquelle il ne se priva pas de dévisager la vieille avec un air dubitatif. Il avait largement de quoi payer, mais avait-il le temps – et l'envie – d'aller trouver la porte à ouvrir et affronter ce qui pouvait bien se trouver derrière ? Quelle garantie avait-il que tout cela en vaudrait le coup ?  
Il hésita encore un peu avant que la curiosité ne prenne le pas sur la logique. La servante lui confia le fruit de leur échange dès que le paiement fut fait. Elle ajouta que l'objet se nommait "la clé de la tombe".

\- Ça ne m'avance pas beaucoup, commenta amèrement le revenant. Je n'ai pas trouvé de tombe qui nécessite une clé jusqu'à présent !

\- En êtes-vous bien sûr ? siffla la vieille avec un air moqueur.

Pris d'un doute, le porte-braise récapitula mentalement son parcours. Une fois, une seule et unique fois, il avait trouvé une porte close qu'il n'avait pu ouvrir à coups de botte ou d'épée. Dans les égouts du Camp des morts-vivants. Et s'il s'agissait plus de catacombes que d'une tombe à proprement parler ? En plus, il y avait un feu non loin de ces égouts, il n'aurait aucun mal à s'y rendre rapidement pour le vérifier.

\- Je verrai bien, répondit-il enfin à la marchande. Mais sur ce…

Il s'inclina et partit sans même attendre de réponse.

Avant d'aller jusqu'au fond du couloir pour s'entretenir avec le forgeron – il était curieux de savoir ce que l'homme penserait de l'épée de l'éclaireur –, Hélios descendit la volée de marches qui le menait à l'étal du voleur maigrelet. Posant un genoux à terre, il se mit à sa hauteur. Dans un silence respectueux, il lui présenta l'os prélevé sur le cadavre séché de Loretta et lui rendit la bague bleue. Le petit mort-vivant, le visage éternellement masqué par sa capuche de servitude, ne montra d'abord pas de réaction. Puis il se mit à trembler imperceptiblement.

\- Juste ciel, elle était déjà morte…

Sa voix, d'ordinaire rieuse, presque moqueuse, était tremblante.

\- Merci… je… je dois avouer que je ne suis pas surpris.

Il prit une longue inspiration avant de poursuivre, le ton un peu plus assuré.

\- Hmm, pour tout dire, c'est presque un soulagement. Vous pouvez garder l'anneau. Disons que c'est… un petit gage de ma gratitude.

Le chevalier ne répondit rien. Il déposa l'os devant lui. Quoi que représentait cette Loretta pour le voleur, le porte-braise se sentait désolé de porter une si mauvaise nouvelle. Le monde était impitoyable, avec les vivants comme avec les morts. L'ancien prisonnier reprit, comme pour dissimuler maladroitement son deuil.

\- Oh, cet endroit, quelle barbe. À quoi bon voler, s'il est impossible d'aller profiter du crime sous des cieux plus cléments ?

Le court rire qui suivit sa question rhétorique était teinté d'amertume. Hélios devinait aisément que le brigand cherchait à se détourner de son chagrin, mais ne pouvant rien pour lui, il se releva.

\- Notre promesse n'est pas une geôle, Greirat. Tu es libre de sortir du Sanctuaire si tu le souhaites.

Le combattant compatissant remonta les marches vers le forgeron, le poing serré sur la bague bleue.

Le vieil artisan, posant son lourd marteau, prit l'épée de l'éclaireur d'Irithyll dans un geste presque religieux. Son regard aussi incrédule que fasciné se perdit une longue minute sur la lame gelée avant qu'il ne revienne vers le Chercheur de Flamme.

\- Où est-ce que vous avez dégoté ça ?

Hélios lui répondit honnêtement, tirant un sifflement admiratif au forgeron.

\- J'sais pas c'qu'il faisait là, mais il a pas eu d'bol de tomber sur vous ! rit ce dernier.

Il retira un gant pour passer sa main sur la lame bleutée parcourue de veinules. Ce devait être elles qui produisaient cette brume glaciale qui entourait l'arme. Et malgré sa température, l'épée était solide et semblait toujours tranchante en plus d'être étonnamment légère pour sa taille. Un chef-d'œuvre.

\- Elle est un peu grande pour moi, confia le chevalier, mais je compte m'en servir. Pourrez-vous l'entretenir également ?

\- Bien sûr ! rétorqua le grand gaillard. Après tout, c'est mon boulot !

* * *

Pour des raisons scénaristiques, la rencontre qui se fait normalement après la Route des Sacrifices... arrivera plus tard. :p  
J'ai bien conscience que le récit avance lentement. Désolée si ça en décourage certains !


	11. Une aide inestimable

La clé pivota sans résistance et la grille des égouts s'ouvrit avec un grincement sinistre. Juste derrière elle, une courte échelle de fer descendait vers une petite arche, elle-même menant à un couloir illuminé. Des torches et des bougies éclairaient ledit couloir de pierre, agrémenté de nombreuses stèles posées à même le sol de terre et de poussière mêlées. Plus méfiant que jamais – le revenant redoutait d'avoir à combattre en espace aussi restreint – Hélios progressa bouclier levé vers une statue qui terminait un des côtés du corridor. Ce n'est qu'une fois face à elle qu'il pu distinguer, à la lueur des bougies posées à ses pieds, les traits de la Déesse du Péché, Velka. Le Chercheur de Flamme s'étonna de l'emplacement de ce lieu de culte mais, n'ayant besoin ni de se faire absoudre ni d'être purifié, il n'avait aucunement besoin de prier ici.  
En progressant en sens inverse dans le couloir balayé par un désagréable courant d'air – qui faisait danser les flammes des torches et des bougies –, le porte-braise se remit en garde. Des ossements se mêlaient à la poussière ici et là, et quelque chose lui soufflait que ce n'était pas entièrement naturel. Encore une fois, son intuition fut bonne, car en entrant dans l'une des salles qui prolongeaient le corridor, il fut alerté par un bruit d'os s'entrechoquant. En pivotant rapidement, il pu voir un squelette s'assembler tout entier – en terminant par l'ajustement de sa tête – et ramasser épée et bouclier avant de lancer l'assaut. La stupéfaction du guerrier fut de courte durée, aussi pu-t-il bloquer sans encombres les attaques de son adversaire décomposé.  
Il avait suffit de briser les os pour que le squelette ne se relève plus. En continuant sa route, Hélios en avait croisé d'autres qui n'avait pas posé plus de problèmes – quand bien même il avait manqué de peu d'être pris en tenaille par ses opposants quand l'un d'eux s'était assemblé après son passage.

Le chemin n'avait cessé de descendre, c'est pourquoi, quand le couloir sembla s'ouvrir sur l'extérieur, le chevalier fut à la fois soulagé et surpris. Il avança prudemment, guettant le moindre ennemi, le moindre bloc de pierre qui n'attendrait que son passage pour lui tomber dessus. Comme rien ne semblait menacer, il sorti enfin. Un son cristallin lui fit tourner la tête : une petite créature, une sorte de petit lézard avec une énorme gemme bleue sur le dos, le fuyait aussi rapidement que ses petites pattes le lui permettaient. Le porte-braise le regarda s'éloigner avec un sourire amusé. Pour une fois qu'un monstre le fuyait au lieu de le charger…

En observant un peu plus la zone à ciel ouvert, le mort-vivant compris où il était. Si son armure avait été plus légère, c'est ici-bas qu'il se serait écrasé quand les barils explosifs l'avaient projeté hors du pont de pierre.  
Avisant les massives carcasses qui cernaient le précipice dans lequel il se trouvait, Hélios estima judicieux de ne pas les approcher. Ces monstres seraient capables de lui envoyer leurs lourds pots en fonte, voir même de lui sauter dessus malgré la hauteur.

Passant une nouvelle arche de pierre, le guerrier arriva rapidement à la seule issue du gouffre : une petite pièce encastrée dans la roche dans laquelle tournait un rat d'une taille improbable. L'animal devait arriver au moins aux genoux tant il était énorme. Deux échelles permettaient d'entrer et de sortir de la pièce ; respectivement, l'une descendait d'un petit mètre, l'autre disparaissait dans l'ouverture du plafond et paraissait montrer d'une dizaine de mètres et peut-être même plus. Ignorant la première, le porte-braise sauta au sol, gardant à l'œil les nombreux soupiraux qui bordaient la salle. Tout juste avait-il touché terre qu'une dizaine de rats – tous aussi gros que celui qui errait seul – s'engouffra dans la petite pièce.  
En se débarrassant du dernier nuisible, le Traque-Seigneurs se fit la réflexion qu'André n'aurait probablement pas que ses lames à entretenir. Sans son bouclier, il aurait très certainement eu du mal à résister aux nombreux assauts des rongeurs.  
À mesure qu'il gravissait les barreaux de la longue échelle, Hélios entendait un peu plus fort le murmure de la nuée d'oiseaux qui encerclait la tour du géant. Son expédition souterraine l'avait donc mené si loin ?  
Une jeune femme vêtue d'une épaisse robe blanche et d'une capuche de la même couleur, assise à même le sol, attendait dans une petite pièce après une dernière volée de marches. De la paille était étalée ça et là, autour et sous elle, alors que des bougies éclairaient faiblement les lieux. Le guerrier n'eut pas besoin de se retourner et de voir la grille close pour comprendre qu'il s'agissait d'une cellule. Il fit un pas de plus et la jeune femme releva doucement la tête, les yeux hagards.

\- Il y a… Il y a quelqu'un ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix tremblante.

Le Traque-Seigneurs s'étonna de la question ; il était en face d'elle. Il s'agenouilla en inspirant, désirant répondre, mais la femme de blanc vêtue reprit d'une voix suppliante.

\- Ah, pitié, qui que vous soyez, je veux sentir votre main. Les Ténèbres me cernent, elles me dévorent. Je sens la morsure de milliers de petites créatures. Je vous en prie, tendez-moi la main, que je ressente une présence.

Elle était aveugle ; il venait seulement de le comprendre. Avec calme et respect, il posa son gantelet sur la fine épaule de son interlocutrice.

\- Ne vous inquiétez pas, Dame, je suis juste là.

\- Aah, oui, vous êtes là, tout près de moi. Je ne suis donc pas totalement seule. Loués soient nos dieux de miséricorde…

Elle avait refermé les yeux avec un sourire aussi triste que serein. Depuis combien de temps cette pauvre fille avait-elle été abandonnée là pour qu'un simple contact la bouleverse tant ?

\- Oh, mais pardonnez-moi… Je suis Irina de Carim. Je suis venue sur ces terres pour y devenir Gardienne du Feu.

\- Je suis Hélios le Chercheur de Flamme, se présenta à son tour le chevalier.

\- Sire Hélios, votre intervention m'a libérée des Ténèbres. Vous comptez donc au nombre des Apôtres ?

Alors qu'il hésitait à répondre – selon ce qu'elle désignait par "apôtre", sa réponse pouvait varier –, elle continua.

\- Je suis faible, bien incapable de veiller sur le Feu. Mais si cela ne vous pèse pas, je pourrais peut-être entrer à votre service ?

La voix douce, hésitante et pleine d'espoir de la jeune femme ne pouvait dissimuler une mauvaise personne, il en était certain. Mais pourquoi avait-elle été enfermée ? Parce qu'elle avait échoué à devenir une Gardienne ? Si c'était le cas, la sentence était bien cruelle.

\- Bien sûr, Dame Irina. Ma quête est longue et ardue… je ne saurais refuser de l'aide.

\- Oh, merci, noble Apôtre.

Il lui prit doucement les mains pour l'aider à se relever. Un sourire sincère sur les lèvres, elle poursuivit.

\- Il est temps de prononcer mes vœux, dit-elle avant d'inspirer longuement en joignant les mains. Moi, Irina de Carim, je m'engage solennellement à vous servir.

Elle ne pouvait pas le voir, mais Hélios souriait sous son heaume. Il venait tout juste de la rencontrer, mais la demoiselle lui inspirait une grande confiance. Aussi lui annonça-t-il qu'il lui confiait un "os du retour" ; le moyen le plus sûr pour elle de gagner le Sanctuaire – un lieu de sécurité – sans heurts. Irina remercia une fois encore son sauveur avant de briser l'os, enclenchant son pouvoir, et de disparaître dans un petit nuage de poussière.

La clé servit une nouvelle fois : étrangement, elle ouvrait également la cellule d'Irina. À peine avait-il franchit la grille que l'humeur allègre du Chercheur de Flamme retomba aussitôt. Le chevalier au marteau se trouvait à quelques pas de là, toujours assis sur son rocher, à l'ombre de la tour du géant. Il tourna la tête vers le revenant avec une lenteur désabusée.

\- Vous avez été lui porter secours, je me trompe ? C'est d'un pittoresque… On aime donc jouer les Saints Patrons des causes perdues… railla-t-il encore.

Hélios se retint difficilement de répondre. Le rire moqueur du chevalier au casque de dragon s'éteignit en un soupir las.

\- Il se trouve que j'en ai plus qu'assez d'avoir à veiller sur elle, lâcha-t-il en se levant.

Il prit le temps de ramasser sa lampe avant d'enfin se présenter.

\- Je suis Eygon, un Chevalier de Carim. Tant que vous prenez soin de la fille, vous pouvez compter sur mon soutien… Si vous renoncez à la protéger, c'en est fini de notre arrangement…

Trop estomaqué pour répondre, le porte-braise demeura immobile, le regard mauvais sous son casque de fer. Le chevalier au marteau – qui avait fait mine de partir – revint vers lui, la voix un rien menaçante.

\- Quel est le problème ? Les termes du contrat sont pourtant simples. Tant que vous prenez soin de la fille-

\- J'ai compris, coupa Hélios, mais je ne doute pas qu'elle sera bien plus à l'abri de tout danger au Sanctuaire, plutôt qu'enfermée dans une cellule gardée par un chevalier bougon et pédant.

Eygon sembla s'amuser de cette pique ; elle ne l'atteignait pas. Il se sentait bien trop supérieur pour être blessé par une simple Morteflamme. Sans un mot de plus, il se dirigea vers la tour du géant d'un pas lent. Où comptait-il aller ainsi ? Le mort-vivant s'en moquait éperdument ; il avait à faire.  
Depuis le feu du pont, Hélios revint aux ruines de la forteresse, non loin du marais.

La brume dorée n'avait pas encore complètement disparu que le Traque-Seigneurs eut un mouvement de recul. Deux individus en armure lourde se tenaient juste à côté du feu. Il relâcha lentement la garde de son épée en constatant que ni l'un ni l'autre n'avait une attitude hostile. Une voix féminine s'éleva du plus petit des deux.

\- Oh, bien le bonjour. Comment allez-vous ?

Surpris autant par le sexe de son interlocuteur que par la question anodine, le chevalier demeura silencieux. La jeune femme en profita pour s'introduire.

\- Je suis Anri d'Astora, une Morteflamme, tout comme vous. Et voici Horace, mon ami et compagnon de route, ajouta-t-elle en désignant son comparse. Vous aussi, vous êtes en quête des Seigneurs des Cendres ?

\- Mon nom est Hélios le Chercheur de Flamme, parvint enfin à répondre l'intéressé. Et en effet, je recherche les Seigneurs des Cendres… bien que je ne sois pas sûr du chemin à emprunter.

La femme en armure le fixa quelques secondes en silence avant de dégainer pour dessiner une carte succincte, de la pointe de son épée, dans la terre sèche.

\- Nous sommes au beau milieu de la Route des sacrifices, l'informa Anri. Plus bas, s'étendent les Bois de la Crucifixion. Par-delà les bois inondés, se trouve le Bastion de Farron, qui tient lieu de foyer à la Légion des Mort-vivants, et plus loin encore, vous tomberez sur la Cathédrale des Profondeurs. Nous cherchons la cathédrale.

Elle marqua une courte pause, le temps de ranger sa lame dans son fourreau.

\- C'est le refuge d'Aldrich le sinistre.

Le porte-braise senti sa Flamme pulser. Il n'avait pas lu tous les noms sur les trônes, mais il savait – comme il avait instinctivement su pour Gundyr et Vordt – qu'Aldrich était un Seigneur des Cendres. Il savait maintenant avec certitude où il se trouvait. Et le duo qui lui faisait face semblait l'avoir ciblé. Avec un enthousiasme difficilement contenu, le chevalier leur proposa une alliance – s'ils voyageaient déjà à deux, il y avait à parier qu'ils ne refuseraient pas une lame de plus. Les deux compères échangèrent un regard. Le dénommé Horace émit un son ininterprétable ; une sorte de grognement mélangé à une expiration volontairement bruyante. Face à l'attitude perplexe du Chercheur de Flamme, Anri eut un rire discret.

\- Oh, oui… Horace… Il n'est pas franchement du genre causant…

\- Je… constate…

\- Mais ne vous méprenez pas sur lui, s'empressa-t-elle s'ajouter. C'est un chevalier d'exception, au cœur pur… Le compagnon de route idéal, dans le cadre d'une entreprise aussi dangereuse que la nôtre. Sans son aide, j'aurais laissé tomber cette corvée il y a bien longtemps de cela.

La cible de ces louanges, droite dans son armure sombre, se contenta de présenter un parchemin usé au Traque-Seigneurs. Une épée superposée à une lune noire en ornait le centre. Le serment des Sentinelles bleues. Il était donc de ceux qui allaient et venaient, de lieux en lieux, pour combattre les esprits sombres. Hélios hochait la tête avec respect et admiration losqu'Anri reprit.

\- Pour en revenir à votre proposition… Nos chemins sont peut-être amenés à se séparer, mais nous avons une mission en commun : trouver les Seigneurs des Cendres. C'est avec plaisir que nous ferons route avec vous, Hélios. Puisse les flammes guider nos pas.


	12. Les bois inondés

Le trio ainsi formé quitta les ruines pour descendre un chemin sinueux à travers les arbres et les rochers. Nombre de bruits montaient du marais : le stridulement des insectes et les cris de quelques animaux, mais aussi les râles des carcasses qui circulaient dans l'eau stagnante, et plus étonnamment, le choc de grands bâtons sur le sol. En approchant un peu, les Morteflammes purent voir que chaque carcasse était munie d'un pieu de deux bons mètres qu'elle traînait dans tous ses déplacements. Le poids de leur arme improbable les rendait particulièrement lentes, et elles auraient posé encore moins de soucis si elles n'avaient été aussi nombreuses. Elles se déplaçaient tantôt en une procession le long des abords du marécage, tantôt se cachaient ici et là derrière les grands arbres – de vieux troncs souvent mangés par le lierre et cernés par des stèles de bois.  
Les trois chevaliers progressaient avec prudence, s'épaulant les uns les autres, le long du marais. Hélios comprit vite qu'Anri d'Astora et Horace le muet étaient deux opposés parfaitement complémentaires : la jeune femme était aussi fine dans le maniement de son épée droite que son compagnon était puissant et brutal avec sa hallebarde. Le porte-braise n'était cependant pas en reste et son épée de glace s'avérait plus efficace encore que prévu.

D'autres créatures peuplaient également les lieux. Dans les bois, il y avait des monstres insectoïdes pourvus d'une grosse carapace et capables de cracher un nuage de poison ; dans l'eau vaseuse, de "simples" crabes de la taille du pavois d'Hélios. Fort heureusement, les trois Morteflammes n'étaient nullement inquiétées par ces menaces. En revanche, le trio se senti bien moins assuré face aux deux crabes géants qui vinrent défendre leur progéniture.  
Hauts comme deux hommes et larges comme dix, une seule pince devait peser à elle seule autant qu'un cheval. Et comble de malheur, malgré leur taille, ils étaient tout aussi vif et rapides que leurs petits – la fuite n'était donc pas une option.  
Horace, ayant miraculeusement réussi à séparer les deux crustacés géants, frappait la carapace de celui qui lui faisait face avec hargne, mais le fer de sa hallebarde rebondissait avec une étincelle sur la chitine, sans causer le moindre dommage. Le crabe ne semblait même pas le remarquer tant il continuait d'essayer d'écraser le chevalier silencieux en fracassant ses larges pinces sur le sol, soulevant des gerbes d'eau croupie. Entre deux esquives, le muet risqua un coup d'œil vers Anri et Hélios. Ces deux derniers s'en tiraient à peine mieux que lui.

Ils avaient également remarqué qu'il était impossible d'entailler le bouclier naturel de leur ennemi. Ils se risquaient donc aux attaques frontales, ciblant les zones les moins protégées, mais s'approchaient aussi dangereusement des immenses tenailles. Pourtant, ce n'est pas d'elles que vint l'attaque suivante du crabe géant. Ayant trouvé suspicieuse la formation de bulles sur les mandibules, les deux revenants purent esquiver le crachat soudain. Plus qu'une simple projection de salive, c'était un véritable torrent d'eau et d'écume qu'il envoya avec tant de puissance que le grand arbre qui le reçut s'inclina, menaçant d'être déraciné. Quand le jet pressurisé cessa enfin, le Tranque-Seigneurs pu voir que l'écorce du végétal avait été creusée presque jusqu'au cœur. Anri ne prit pas le temps de noter ce détail et couru, lame au clair, vers le crabe monstrueux. Glissant dans l'eau vaseuse, elle esquiva _in extremis_ les pinces qui fondaient sur elle pour se placer juste devant ses mandibules et, de toutes ses forces, plonger son épée dans la chair tendre, entre deux plaques de chitine.  
Le crabe émit un bruit improbable qui ne laissa aucun doute : il souffrait. La Morteflamme, se doutant que son ennemi ne la laisserait pas faire davantage pivoter sa lame dans la plaie, se jeta – elle l'espérait – hors d'atteinte des énormes pinces. Mais sans son arme. Celle-ci était restée à moitié enfoncée dans le monstre marin. Anri cherchait le moyen de la récupérer quand la tenaille géante du crabe blessé fonça sur elle. Malgré son bouclier tenu à deux mains, le choc fut tel qu'elle vola sur plusieurs mètres. Hélios, priant pour que sa camarade soit toujours consciente, se précipita devant le crustacé dont le dernier mouvement avait laissé la blessure à découvert. Plutôt que de tirer sur l'épée, il l'enfonça d'un coup de pavois, faisant vaciller le monstre de douleur. Le Chercheur de Flamme profita de ce minuscule temps mort pour ajouter sa lame de givre dans la plaie devenue béante. En un nouveau "cri" puissant, la créature marine s'effondra sur le sol. Le chevalier se jeta sur son adversaire tombé à sa hauteur : d'un coup de botte, il enfonça l'épée d'Anri jusqu'à la garde et fit pivoter sa lame glacée qui la juxtaposait avant de brutalement tirer les deux armes d'un même mouvement. Le crabe éventré convulsa quelques secondes avant de basculer sur le dos, inerte.  
Le second crustacé géant connu un sort similaire peu de temps après, tombant sous les coups des trois Morteflammes.

La petite équipe longeait les abords du marécage, marchant sur une bande de terre prise en étau entre une masse rocheuse et l'eau stagnante du bourbier. Hélios jeta brièvement un regard par-dessus son épaule pour voir le duo qui marchait quelques pas derrière lui. Le muet suivait de près sa partenaire au bras pendant. Elle ne souffrait pas – comme tout mort-vivant –, mais ne pouvait plus tenir son bouclier qu'elle avait dû attacher dans son dos. Le coup de pince qu'elle avait tenté de parer avait fêlé plusieurs de ses côtes et brisé son bras gauche en même temps que sa fiole d'Estus. Le Traque-Seigneurs lui avait bien proposé de boire à la sienne, mais elle avait poliment refusé, expliquant qu'une fiole ne pouvait soigner que son propriétaire – l'objet étant magique, cela lui parut presque logique. Quand il avait suggéré de se reposer au feu – au moins pour que le pouvoir des flammes répare son flacon de soins –, elle avait laissé passer un silence étonné.

\- … Et affronter à nouveau ces choses ?

\- Comment ça ? s'était inquiété le chevalier.

Elle lui avait alors enseigné une des étranges méaniques du monde qu'elle et son compagnon avaient constaté : chaque fois que l'on se reposait à un feu, toutes les créatures occit revenaient à la vie, comme si personne n'était jamais passé par là, comme si le Feu restaurait les monstres en même temps que ceux qui se reposaient devant ses flammes. Alors qu'Hélios restait muet de stupéfaction, elle s'étonna de son ignorance. Il lui révéla qu'il n'avait jamais eu besoin de faire demi-tour après s'être reposé et n'avait donc jamais remarqué ce fait. Il se fit la réflexion que, même quand il était allé cherché Irina, il n'avait pas eu besoin de réellement revenir sur ses pas. Il avait bien croisé des rats dans les égouts, comme lors de son premier passage, mais de là à penser qu'il s'agissait des mêmes rats…

Un bruit de chaînes le tira de ses pensées. S'immobilisant en position de combat, il tendit l'oreille. Ce n'était pas le même cliquetis que celui des fines chaînes des esclaves du Camp des Mort-vivants ; non, c'était bien plus lourd, plus imposant, et surtout, cela cognait régulièrement contre le bois. Alerté par l'attitude du Traque-Seigneurs, les deux autres Morteflammes prirent une posture similaire. Hélios demeura une poignée de secondes sur place. Devait-il vraiment essayer de combattre la chose – quelle qu'elle soit – qui faisait ce bruit étrange, ou pouvait-il se contenter de contourner largement l'arbre derrière lequel elle semblait se tenir ? Contrairement à Lothric, il pouvait se permettre d'éviter bien plus de combats ; devait-il esquiver celui-ci ?  
Quand Anri entra dans son champ de vision, il se surprit à sourire. Il n'était plus seul. Certes la jeune femme était diminuée, mais ils étaient trois chevaliers aguerris. Il n'avait plus de raison de redouter un combat. Il regretta presque instantanément cet abus de confiance quand son ennemi apparu.  
Bien que se tenant voûté sous une grande croix de bois – une croix surmontée d'un cercle ; ce même symbole était répété sur toutes les stèles du marais – à laquelle il semblait avoir été attaché avec de lourdes chaînes puis crucifié, le monstre était haut comme deux hommes et rapide comme un fauve. Au bout de ses bras aux muscles desséchés se trouvaient de larges mains, couvertes de sang, pourvues d'ongles si longs et durs qu'ils s'apparentaient à des griffes tranchantes. Les bandages sals et mal agencés de son visage laissaient apparaître sa peau brunie par la décomposition, deux yeux rouges étincelants d'une lumière malsaine et une gueule effroyable dont les trop nombreuses dents aiguisées semblaient empêcher la créature de fermer la bouche. Son cri guttural était plus abominable encore que son apparence.  
La chose joignit ses mains hideuses au-dessus de sa tête avant de les abattre jusqu'au sol et avec force là où se tenait Hélios, moins d'une seconde plus tôt. Le choc souleva une motte de terre et un petit nuage de poussière. Horace, loin d'être impressionné par cette démonstration de puissance, voulut contre-attaquer immédiatement, mais la chose était vive et fit un bond de plusieurs mètres en arrière, évitant aisément la hallebarde du muet. Anri allait charger à son tour, mais fut prise d'un doute bienvenu en voyant le monstre prendre appui au sol. Il se projeta vers le trio à une vitesse folle, fendit l'air de ses mains décharnées, manquant la jeune femme de peu.

Hélios voulait abréger au plus vite ce ballet d'esquives ; c'est pourquoi il contourna largement son ennemi, essayant d'anticiper ses déplacements. Il fallait qu'il parvienne à le blesser aux jambes, d'une façon ou d'une autre, pour le ralentir et l'empêcher autant d'esquiver que de lancer ses assauts foudroyants. Une entaille suffirait – en théorie. Il fallait "juste" trouver le bon moment, la minuscule ouverture. Le chevalier était si focalisé sur sa cible, qu'il n'entendit que vaguement l'appel désespéré d'Anri, au moment même où il s'élançait.

\- HÉLIOS !

Il n'avait pas bougé. Pourtant, il était certain d'avoir prit son élan, d'avoir donné cette impulsion pour frapper le monstre qui se trouvait devant lui. Il ne pu que regarder la jeune femme et son compagnon lutter, sans pouvoir prendre part au combat. Le Chercheur de Flamme était cloué sur place par il ne savait quelle sorcellerie. Par cette même sombre magie, ses forces le quittaient à une vitesse vertigineuse. Il aurait même déjà dû s'écouler, ses jambes ne le portant plus. Ce n'est que lorsque sa tête bascula vers le sol qu'il vit la pointe ensanglantée d'un espadon dépasser de son buste. Puis ce fut l'obscurité totale.

Hélios ouvrit soudain les yeux, suffoquant dans son heaume. Il s'assit tout aussi brusquement avant de marquer un arrêt. Perplexe, il demeura immobile plusieurs secondes face aux langues rouges qui léchaient la lame torsadée qui lui faisait face.  
Il était devant un feu. Devant le feu où il avait fait la connaissance d'Anri et Horace, au cœur des vestiges d'une forteresse. Il se rappelait pourtant d'une épée, large et noire, en travers de sa poitrine. Il avait l'impression de la sentir encore. Le chevalier se débarrassa précipitamment du haut de son armure ; il fallait qu'il vérifie, qu'il voit de ses propres yeux.  
Il était bel et bien indemne. Pas une trace ne subsistait de cette lame qui l'avait percé de part en part. Le début de soulagement qu'il ressentit se métamorphosa rapidement en horreur. Il n'était plus incandescent ; il avait perdu sa braise, il avait perdu le pouvoir du Feu. Il se sentit soudain beaucoup plus faible, vulnérable même.  
Il ne pouvait rester dans cet état ; cette sensation d'être diminué l'écrasait. Il ne la supporterait pas bien longtemps. Avec une fébrilité presque maladive, il fouilla une à une ses sacoches pour en tirer une braise – la seule qu'il avait récoltée –, celle de Vordt. Sans une seconde pensée, le revenant broya des deux mains l'objet qui, en se désagrégeant, lui rendit sa Flamme. Il attendit d'en être complètement imprégné pour pousser un long soupir de soulagement. Posant de nouveau son regard sur le feu, il réalisa ce qu'il s'était passé.

Il était "mort".

Le terme était assez vague pour un mort-vivant. Mais il savait que, pendant un instant, un instant seulement, il était devenu poussière et cendres, comme il l'aurait dû l'être depuis fort longtemps si le Feu n'avait refusé son sacrifice. Les mots amers de Faucon Du-Breuil résonnèrent en lui : "la mort elle-même ne veut pas de nous".  
Sa "mort" avait été rapide ; il n'avait pas eu le temps de sentir son corps ramollir, s'effriter, se désagréger en cendres et se disperser aux quatre vents. Il s'était juste senti faiblir avant de sombrer dans l'inconscience. Malgré cela, il en gardait une mauvaise expérience. Il n'avait pas ressenti la moindre douleur, mais la sensation désagréable qui persistait après la résurrection en était suffisamment proche pour qu'il n'ai pas envie que cela se reproduise.

De nouveau équipé, il se releva et hésita longuement. S'il était revenu à un feu, les monstres étaient-ils réapparus comme l'avait prédit Anri ? Si oui, comment pourrait-il vaincre seul les deux crabes difficilement abattus à trois ? Pis encore, il n'avait pas vu celui qui l'avait tué, il ne savait donc pas qui avait pris possession de ses âmes. Peut-être qu'en se dépêchant, en courant à travers le marais, en évitant tous les monstres, peut-être pourrait-il rattraper ses deux compagnons ? Non, certainement pas. L'endroit où il était mort était relativement loin, et arriver hors d'haleine avec une cohorte de créatures haineuses à ses trousses n'était pas une bonne idée. Toutes ces conjectures se basaient sur le fait que le duo avait poursuivi sa route, ne pouvant se permettre d'attendre.  
Une nouvelle question le frappa soudain : combien de temps s'était-il écoulé entre sa mort et son réveil ? Le revenant leva les yeux vers le ciel. Le soleil ne semblait pas avoir avancé dans sa course. Pas du tout. Et maintenant qu'il y pensait, pas depuis qu'il était arrivé à Lothric – ou trop peu pour être notable. Le porte-braise fronça les sourcils. Comment avait-il pu passer à côté de ce fait complètement contre-nature ? Il ne pouvait pas s'être réveillé aux Cimetière des Cendres, avoir affronté et vaincu Gundyr, avoir exploré Lothric, combattu et abattu Vordt, traversé le Camp des morts-vivants et être parvenu jusqu'à la Route des Sacrifices en si peu de temps. Il était vrai que cette luminosité constante l'aidait dans sa progression, mais il ne s'expliquait pas ce phénomène pour le moins étrange.  
C'est alors qu'Hélios comprit le sens réel des paroles de la Gardienne du Feu. "Il est vrai que le Feu se meurt, mais son extinction n'est pas imminente. Si cela doit arriver, la Flamme Primordiale affichera dans le ciel sa détresse et que le temps vient à manquer" avait-elle dit. Le ciel ne changerait donc d'aspect que lorsque le Feu viendrait à faiblir ; cela lui était soudain apparu comme l'évidence même. Il n'avait donc aucun moyen de savoir combien de temps s'était réellement écoulé depuis son décès. Horrifié à l'idée qu'il ai perdu de ce temps si précieux qui lui faisait déjà défaut, le Chercheur de Flamme quitta prestement les ruines de la forteresse.

* * *

Je rappelle que je permets quelques libertés d'interprétation, autant pour les personnages que pour la compréhension générale. Si vous avez des remarques (ou de meilleures "théories"), faites-m'en part ! :)


	13. Le chevalier noir

Hélios comptait reprendre le même sentier que celui qu'il avait emprunté avec Anri et Horace ; ce serait long et dangereux – il redoutait déjà d'avoir à affronter seul les crustacés géants – mais il aurait moins de mauvaises surprises qu'en explorant une nouvelle route. Pour s'assurer que carcasses, crabes et autres monstres étaient bels et bien revenus à la vie en même temps que lui, le chevalier ressuscité s'approcha de ce qu'il pensait être un précipice. Les grognements des carcasses et le bruit sourd de leurs pieux sur le sol boueux ne lui laissèrent aucun doute. Cependant, c'est de ce même point de vue surélevé qu'il remarqua que de petits plateaux rocailleux descendaient en escaliers, droit vers le banc de terre où il avait combattu le monstre à la croix de bois. Un tel raccourci ne se refusait pas !  
Non sans une méfiance certaine, le guerrier embrasé se laissa guider par le chemin naturel, se laissant tomber d'un dénivelé à l'autre. Sur son trajet, il trouva, assis dos à un mur de roche, le cadavre sec de ce qui avait dû être un autre voyageur. Comme il en avait prit l'habitude, Hélios s'empara des quelques âmes que ce pauvre hère avait laissé derrière lui après une courte prière.

Achevant sa descente, le Traque-Seigneurs approcha rapidement l'arbre derrière lequel le monstre à la croix de bois devait se trouver. S'il avait été encore vivant, le porte-braise aurait sentit son cœur accélérer sous la tension et sa tempe aurait été battante d'anticipation. Il ne pouvait plus rien éprouver de cela ; seule l'angoisse l'étreingnait encore. Il pouvait juste se concentrer sur la sensation de ses mains tenant fermement son épée et son bouclier, la moiteur du marais et l'odeur d'eau croupie qui l'accompagnait.  
Il ne pouvait pas se permettre de se faire surprendre par derrière une seconde fois : il faudrait qu'il attire le monstre à lui plutôt que d'avoir à aller le chercher. L'épéiste jeta un rapide regard en arrière et avisa son environnement. La bande de terre était peu large, mais bien assez longue pour qu'il puisse se permettre de reculer.  
Il chercha à ses pieds un caillou – il s'interdisait de donner de la voix, de peur d'attirer toutes les créatures des environs – qu'il envoya avec force avant de se remettre rapidement en garde. La réaction escomptée ne tarda pas à se faire entendre. Bruits de chaînes et cris effroyables précédèrent l'apparition du monstre à la croix de bois.

Le combat aurait pu s'éterniser si Hélios n'avait fini par remarquer cette courte pause qu'il y avait entre chacune des rapides attaques ou vives esquives de la créature. Une brève immobilisation, comme si chacun de ses violents mouvements lui coûtait.  
Le Chercheur de Flamme essuya plusieurs coups de griffes acérées avant de parvenir à trouver la juste distance d'esquive qui lui permit de contre-attaquer. Comme il l'avait initialement prévu, toucher les jambes de sa lame de givre rendit son opposant bien moins mobile et le duel se termina rapidement.

Malgré les mouvements erratiques de son adversaire, Hélios était parvenu à l'éloigner de son arbre. Ainsi, quand il revint près du grand végétal, le mort-vivant eu tout le loisir de détailler son environnement. Il était à présent à l'ombre des restes d'une muraille ; probablement une autre partie de celle qui cerclait le dernier feu. Une vieille tour morcelée semblait être, de ce côté-là du marais, le seul accès dans le long mur moussu et couvert de lierre. Quelques pas devant le porche, la terre finissait de boire une flaque de sang sombre.

C'était là. Là qu'il était "mort".

Voir la marque de son décès récent dérangeait le Chercheur de Flamme. Pour lui, c'était un douloureux rappel de sa condition d'être si faible qu'il avait été refusé par le Feu. Et un douloureux rappel de son premier échec.  
Il chassa tant bien que mal de son esprit ces pensées négatives – il était revenu dans le but de récupérer ses âmes, non pour se morfondre sur son sort – et leva son bouclier. La tache de sang était un signe évident que celui qui l'avait empalé était proche. Hélios pénétra dans la tour, plus prudent que jamais, et s'arrêta un instant dans une petite salle pour guetter les environs. Devant lui, une haute fenêtre donnait sur une frondaison desséchée ; au milieu de celle-ci, une grande flamme chapeautait le long conduit d'une cheminée. L'ouverture devait donner sur une autre partie du marais, et cette cheminée devait être une autre ruine – restait à savoir pourquoi une flamme brûlait à son sommet. Le chevalier tendit l'oreille, mais n'entendit rien de plus que le clapotis lointain du marais et le vent sifflant entre les pierres délogées. C'est pourquoi il retint difficilement un cri de surprise quand il aperçu à sa droite, de l'autre côté d'une petite grille, un énorme lézard hérissé de cristaux effilés. Bien que roulé en boule, le chevalier estima qu'il devait être long comme trois ou quatre chevaux et au moins large comme deux ours. Le monstre semblait dormir, en silence, à une quinzaine de mètres des barreaux.  
Avec précautions, le Traque-Seigneurs poussa sur la porte grillagée. Elle était verrouillée et la serrure semblait se trouver de l'autre côté. L'idée que quelqu'un puisse passer par là pour l'atteindre une fois qu'il aurait le dos tourné le traversa, puis son regard retomba sur le lézard géant – qui lui ne passerait jamais par la porte étroite. "Non, même un mort ne serait pas assez fou pour passer sous le nez de cette chose…" En effet, le reptile cristallin occupait, à lui seul, toute la largeur du couloir où il sommeillait.  
À demi rassuré, le porte-braise pivota alors vers une petite arche – ce devait autrefois être une porte, mais il y avait longtemps que le bois de celle-ci avait été dévoré par les insectes et la moisissure –, seule issue praticable de la tour délabrée. Le revenant n'eut pas besoin de regarder beaucoup plus loin pour voir l'étincelant reflet d'une armure noire. Un chevalier, avec un espadon assorti à son armure sur l'épaule, était là, à tout juste vingt mètres, debout bien droit, quelques marches plus bas que l'horizon.  
Un frisson d'appréhension et de colère mêlées parcourut le Traque-Seigneurs. L'arme ne lui laissait aucun doute. Celui qu'il voyait là était celui qui l'avait lâchement agressé dans le dos, alors qu'il était au milieu d'un autre combat. Comme il ne bougeait pas, Hélios se douta que les ombres du bâtiment le dissimulait encore aux yeux de son ennemi. Il en profita pour analyser ce chevalier noir au casque à longues cornes : grand, mince malgré son épaisse armure sombre rehaussée d'argent, ses larges épaules laissaient à penser qu'il était plus qu'habitué à manier sa lourde lame. Et celle-ci était au moins aussi longue qu'il était haut. Encore un adversaire avec une grande portée, donc. Le problème était que celui-ci était également pourvu d'un bouclier. Cela donnait une idée assez précise de son style de combat.

Hélios grinça des dents. La lutte s'annonçait déjà difficile, mais il ne voulait en aucun cas se défiler. Il fit lentement un pas hors de la tour ; l'autre ne bougea pas. Toujours très méfiante, la Morteflamme avança de plusieurs pas ; le chevalier au casque cornu ne réagissait pas. Perplexe, le Traque-Seigneurs progressa de quelques pas de plus sans baisser sa garde. Son adversaire semblait ne pas le voir.  
D'aucun aurait profité de la situation pour chercher à contourner cet opposant immobile et lui rendre la monnaie de sa pièce – ou simplement lui décocher une flèche en pleine tête –, mais Hélios était trop droit pour y songer. Il préférait affronter son ennemi de face, à la loyale. Les muscles bandés, paré à toute éventualité, le Chercheur de Flamme scrutait le chevalier noir qui ne montrait toujours aucune réaction. Il ne bougea enfin – si soudainement que le revenant manqua de sursauter – que quand un corbeau nasillard vint se poser au sommet du mur en ruine, juste au-dessus de lui. Le chevalier noir leva son heaume cornu vers l'oiseau, visiblement prêt à agir ; il ne reprit sa position de repos que quand le volatile parti.  
Hélios n'avait rien manqué de ce manège et en tira rapidement une évidente conclusion : son opposant était sensible au bruit. Bien plus qu'à la lumière tout du moins, sinon il aurait noté la présence du mort-vivant embrasé depuis un moment. Ce dernier inspira lentement ; il ne doutait pas que, au moindre bruit qu'il ferait, le chevalier noir fondrait sur lui. Assurant sa prise sur son épée, le pavois levé devant lui, Hélios fit quelques pas de plus vers son adversaire – il savait que le cliquetis de son armure le trahirait à un moment donné.  
Il n'était plus qu'à une dizaine de mètres de son opposant quand celui-ci pivota brusquement avant de se ruer vers lui. Ses pas lourds mais rapides trahissaient la puissance qu'Hélios avait estimée et jugée dangereuse. Aussi, quand l'espadon du chevalier cornu, lancé avec l'élan de sa course, siffla dans l'air au-dessus du crâne du porte-braise, celui-ci ne chercha même pas à le parer. Il esquiva l'attaque verticale avant de prestement s'éloigner de son adversaire. Le Chercheur de Flamme douta même de l'utilité de son bouclier en constatant que la lourde lame d'ébène laissait un large sillon dans le sol. Le chevalier noir, ayant tout juste retrouvé son aplomb, poursuivit son assaut avec un puissant coup de taille. Hélios, qui se pensait hors d'atteinte, esquiva de justesse. Il avait l'impression que l'air déplacé par l'attaque, à lui seul, avait éraflé son armure. Cela lui confirmait une chose : il était hors de question de se laisser toucher.

Le chevalier noir était loin d'être aussi puissant que Gundyr ou Vordt, ni aussi rapide que l'éclaireur d'Irithyll ; pourtant, le guerrier solitaire gardait ses distances, préférant d'abord observer son adversaire. Il redoutait trop cette longue lame – qui l'avait déjà "tué" une fois en plus d'être maniée avec une force brute qui le dépassait de loin – pour risquer de s'en approcher. Il refusait surtout de perdre sa dernière braise.  
Il ne mit pas longtemps à remarquer qu'à chaque fois que le chevalier noir devait se déplacer de plus de deux pas, il reposait son espadon sur son épaule. Malgré la force monstrueuse dont il faisait preuve pour la manier, son arme était manifestement trop lourde pour qu'il puisse la tenir à bout de bras bien longtemps. Le poids handicapant de l'espadon semblait également limiter ses possibilités d'attaque : jusqu'à présent, il n'avait exécuté que des attaques parfaitement verticales ou horizontales. Le mort-vivant incandescent esquiva un nouvel assaut ; il avait maintenant une faille à exploiter.

La Morteflamme n'avait pas réalisé à quel point son opposant était vif. Par trois fois la lame glacée rebondi avec un tintement clair sur le bouclier sombre, et son propriétaire ne semblait aucunement dérangé par le givre qui s'étendait lentement dessus.  
Hélios reprit rapidement ses distances pour observer à nouveau le chevalier noir, avec crainte cette fois. Une angoisse croissante s'emparait de lui : il ne pourrait esquiver indéfiniment et il ne voyait pas d'issue à ce combat s'il ne pouvait se débarrasser de son adversaire. Et pourtant, il refusait de fuir. Non pas par goût du combat, non pas par honneur ni par orgueil, mais par besoin. Ce chevalier noir était le détenteur de ses âmes ; âmes dont il avait cruellement besoin. Sans elles, il ne pourrait gagner en force et à fortiori défier les Seigneurs des Cendres.  
Voulant éviter un énième coup, le Chercheur de Flamme, trop focalisé sur son ennemi, ne remarqua qu'au dernier moment qu'il s'adossait à une vétuste colonne. Le revenant embrasé vit la lame arriver sur son flanc, mais ne pouvant s'échapper à temps, tenta de parer. Le choc ne vint jamais. L'espadon noir ricocha avec une étincelle contre la pierre de la colonne, ouvrant la garde du chevalier cornu. Le Traque-Seigneurs profita de cette opportunité pour se dégager, préférant se mettre en sécurité que de se fendre d'une attaque potentiellement sans effet.  
Alors que le chevalier sombre revenait à la charge, le porte-braise réfléchissait à toute allure. Pourquoi son opposant avait-il ainsi frappé le pilier en croyant pouvoir le toucher ? La colonnade, bien qu'en ruine, était imposante. Il n'avait pas pu ne pas la voir… à moins d'être complètement aveugle. Le guerrier incandescent avait vite balayé cette idée en constatant avec quelle vitesse et quelle précision son ennemi le suivait. Mais s'il était réellement atteint de cécité complète, alors les débris de la salle délabrée dans laquelle ils livraient bataille allaient servir.


	14. Les flammes du marais

Hélios avait du mal à échapper à toutes les attaques du chevalier aveugle tout en guidant ce dernier vers les obstacles de la pièce en ruines. Mais chaque fois qu'il parvenait à tromper son opposant et lui faire frapper la roche, il avait placé une attaque. Et le givre de sa lame faisait peu à peu effet, ralentissant progressivement son ennemi.  
La Morteflamme avait tout de même essuyé quelques de coups quand, enfin, le chevalier noir s'effondra dans un grand bruit de ferraille. Le revenant embrasé regarda avec stupéfaction l'armure sombre s'étaler au sol, vide. Il ne s'attendait pas forcément à trouver un adversaire "vivant", mais il pensait au moins qu'il y aurait un corps. Seule une vague fumerolle noire, qui se dissipa rapidement, s'échappa de l'armure creuse. Le Traque-Seigneurs ignorait que ce chevalier noir, comme tous ses semblables, s'était offert en sacrifice au Feu avec son roi – Gwen, le premier Seigneur des Cendres –, il y avait déjà une éternité.  
Le guerrier solitaire n'en avait cure. Il s'inquiétait bien davantage d'avoir été obligé de boire d'un trait son précieux liquide de soins pour se rétablir complètement. Cela estompait même sa joie d'avoir recouvré ses âmes perdues. Jusqu'où irait-il sans fiole d'Estus ? Pouvait-il se permettre de retourner, une fois encore, au feu pour la remplir ? En aurait-il le temps ? Et l'énergie ? Il n'avait pas oublié que deux crabes géants arpentaient le marais ; il les croiseraient forcément en voulant retourner au feu, car bien évidemment, le raccourci emprunté à l'aller… ne permettait pas de retour. La Morteflamme posa la main sur la sacoche qui contenait ses os du retour. Ne valait-il pas mieux les garder pour une situation plus critique ?  
Hélios soupira. Avant de penser à revenir, il fallait avancer. Le chevalier noir vaincu, un chemin s'ouvrait entre les restes de murs de pierre. Seules les grandes arches et les colonnes qui les soutenaient avaient tenu bon malgré le poids des âges, laissant la pièce à ciel ouvert. Plusieurs de ces arcades donnaient vue sur l'autre partie du marais – observée un peu plus tôt depuis la fenêtre de la tour –, un pont immense et massif qui surplombait le marécage de plusieurs centaines de mètres et, au loin, l'imposant château de Lothric que des nuages d'un jaune blafard tentaient de dissimuler.  
Quelques torches crépitaient sur leurs supports alors que le porte-braise descendait les marches sur lesquelles se tenait le chevalier noir un peu plus tôt. Elles menaient à un long couloir dominé par les restes d'étages qui paraissaient inaccessibles. Les muscles tendus en l'attente d'une éventuelle attaque, le guerrier solitaire ne remarqua pas immédiatement qu'il se dirigeait vers un cul-de-sac. Il y avait bien une grille, qui aurait dû permettre de circuler de ce corridor à une autre partie de la forteresse en ruines, mais un pan de mur s'était effondré en travers, interdisant l'accès à la porte de fer.  
Hélios, vaguement frustré d'avoir inutilement anticipé un autre combat, allait faire demi-tour quand quelque chose attira son attention. Un petit objet émettait une faible lumière et ce n'est que grâce à cela que le porte-braise le décela dans les décombres. C'était un récipient cubique – encore serré dans les doigts décharnés d'un corps définitivement mort et sec depuis longtemps – dans lequel dansait une minuscule flamme orangée. Certain que l'objet était important – ou qu'au moins il rapporterait quelques âmes –, le Traque-Seigneurs s'empara du cube creux.

Le crabe géant avait beau être loin, à demi-masqué par les arbres, le chevalier incandescent ne le lâchait pas des yeux. Imitant involontairement les crustacés, il marchait de côté, guettant les alentours. Il y avait deux crabes dans le marais. N'en voir qu'un oppressait sérieusement Hélios. Il ne se détendit qu'en retrouvant la terre ferme, à l'opposé de la butte qui menait au feu. Les monstres aquatiques pouvaient très probablement s'aventurer sur le sol, mais ils chercheraient sans doute moins à poursuivre les intrus hors de leur élément naturel.  
Le Chercheur de Flamme avait abandonné l'idée de retourner en arrière pour remplir sa fiole d'Estus. Il ne se sentait pas capable d'affronter à lui seul les crabes géants et l'armée de carcasses qui le séparaient de son lieu de repos – surtout sans soins. Et il possédait trop peu d'os du retour pour en gâcher un alors qu'il était encore en pleine forme. De plus, jusqu'à présent, le porte-braise avait régulièrement rencontré des feux de camps disséminés sur son chemin. Ces feux étaient même fréquemment établis non loin de lieux où s'étaient tenus de rudes combats ; Hélios espérait de tout cœur qu'il trouverait sous peu une lame torsadée enfoncée dans des cendres blanches.

Des cendres noirâtres et des armures. C'était tout ce qu'il restait au sol des deux individus qu'Hélios devinait sans mal abattus par Anri et Horace. L'emplacement des entailles et des tâches de sang sur les protections abimées correspondaient bien aux méthodes de combat du duo. Ses compagnons d'arme ne lui semblaient pas assez malveillants pour s'en prendre à n'importe qui sans raison. Les deux qui gisaient là – leurs restes tout du moins – avaient dû se montrer agressifs dès le départ. Des carcasses envieuses de leur condition de Morteflamme, sans doute.  
Hélios demeura pensif quelques minutes devant les restes poussiéreux. Les carcasses étaient coupées de tout lien avec le Feu Primordial et n'avaient plus une once d'humanité. Elles pouvaient mourir. Définitivement. Mais comment devenait-on une carcasse ?  
S'arrachant à sa morbide contemplation – la tentation d'échapper à cette quête impossible s'insinuait doucement dans son esprit –, le Traque-Seigneurs scruta les alentours. Il pu aisément deviner la raison du combat quand il découvrit une échelle qui s'enfonçait dans ce qu'il pensait être le sous-sol de la forteresse. Les morts en étaient probablement les gardiens. Avant de s'aventurer sur le premier barreau, Hélios préféra s'assurer qu'il n'y avait personne pour le suivre en contournant le trou. Le pas lent et le pavois levé, il se rendit vite compte qu'il progressait dans une autre voie sans issue : il n'eut aucun mal à reconnaître l'autre côté de la grille défoncée par le bloc de pierre qui en barrait l'accès. Dans une certaine mesure, cela le rassurait, car il avait donc exploré tout ce qui pouvait l'être de ce côté-ci des ruines. En revanche, le fait de n'avoir croisé aucun ennemi depuis "si longtemps" le rendait nerveux.

Au sommet de l'échelle, une petite lanterne éclairait faiblement les premiers barreaux. Le reste s'enfonçait dans les ombres ; impossible de voir jusqu'où cela descendait. La Morteflamme hésitait à lancer sa torche ; cela l'aiderait autant à savoir où s'arrêtait l'échelle qu'à déterminer si un ennemi ne l'attendait pas quelque part sur le trajet vertical. Le chevalier embrasé se sentait bien moins assuré sans Estus, et sa méfiance s'en trouvait décuplée. Il se ravisa tout de même, accrocha tant bien que mal son bouclier dans son dos, et descendit les barreaux, sa source de lumière à la main, jetant fréquemment des regards vers le sol qu'il ne distinguait pas encore. Il n'avait cependant pas besoin de voir pour comprendre qu'il rejoignait un autre marais fétide ; l'infecte effluve qui emplissait ses narines l'incommodait malgré son faible odorat.

Au final, la descente avait été longue, mais sans danger. Cependant, l'absence d'adversaire étonnait de plus en plus le guerrier incandescent. Son épée de glace dans une main, sa torche dans l'autre, il avançait prudemment vers la lumière gris sale émanant de l'unique sortie – une arche encadrée par d'épaisses colonnades ciselées, qui semblaient trapues et sans élégance comparées à l'architecture magistrale de la forteresse.  
La vision d'un marécage poisseux s'offrit à lui. Quelques buttes dépassaient ici et là d'une eau boueuse – des reflets irisés tirant sur le violet dansaient sur la surface opaque – dans laquelle pataugeaient d'immondes limaces de la taille d'un sanglier. D'immenses arbres au feuillage noir et sec étendaient leurs larges branches – où pendaient parfois des poches organiques inidentifiables et boursouflées –, masquant le ciel, ne laissant passer que quelques maigres rayons de lumière. Des croix de bois – identiques à celles de la Route des sacrifices –, dispersées sur les rares émergences terrestres, brûlaient, faisant danser les ombres menaçantes des troncs moussus et ruines éparses. À ce tableau répugnant s'ajoutait l'odeur abjecte des nénuphars pourris, celle des chairs putréfiées qui alimentaient certains braseros, et les gargouillis ignobles des limaces avoisinantes.  
Le guerrier poussa un long soupir. Ses derniers espoirs de rejoindre Anri et Horace s'envolaient. Où que se portait son regard, il ne voyait que cette étendue d'eau putride. L'endroit était trop vaste ; jamais il ne pourrait les retrouver. Il lui faudrait donc poursuivre comme il avait commencé : seul.

Hélios avait tout juste quitté l'abri de la forteresse qu'un message au sol, luisant faiblement à quelques pas de lui, attira son attention. "_Éteignez les trois flammes et ouvrez la porte menant au Sang du Loup_". Le Traque-Seigneurs demeura un instant figé devant les écrits incandescents. Trois flammes ? Quelles flammes ? Il leva les yeux vers le marais. Des croix brûlaient sur chaque morceau de terre émergée ; comment était-il supposé différencier les "bonnes" des "mauvaises" flammes ? Et qu'était supposé désigner le "Sang du Loup" ? En avait-il besoin pour poursuivre sa quête ?  
Laissant de côté ces questions sans réponses, il se fit la réflexion qu'il valait mieux avoir une porte ouverte qu'il n'aurait besoin d'emprunter que de se trouver face à une porte close qu'il devrait franchir. Le chevalier se mit donc en tête d'éteindre les fameuses flammes.  
Le Traque-Seigneurs posa un pied dans l'eau opaque… et le retira aussitôt. Il s'y enfonçait bien plus qu'il n'avait estimé, mais aussi et surtout, l'eau s'infiltrait dans les interstices de son armure et était désagréable au contact. Très désagréable. S'il avait pu encore sentir la douleur, ç'aurait été un picotement vif, irritant, agressif. L'eau n'était donc pas seulement boueuse, poisseuse et odorante, elle était aussi empoisonnée. Le corps du porte-braise n'était plus sensible à la douleur, mais cela ne l'empêchait pas de se dégrader au contact du liquide infecté.  
Hélios parcourut le marécage des yeux, soudain très inquiet du chemin à emprunter. Il lui faudrait forcément passer par l'eau s'il voulait atteindre l'escalier de pierre qu'il entr'apercevait au loin et qu'il s'était fixé comme objectif. Il espérait que, de son sommet, il verrait une différence notable entre les feux, qu'il y distinguerait les fameuses trois flammes du message.

Il sentait encore la brûlure du poison sur sa peau quand il atteignit le haut des marches. Rendu anxieux par sa fiole d'Estus vide et méfiant par l'agressivité des gastéropodes géants qui peuplaient le marais, Hélios avait déjà le bouclier levé quand un nouvel ennemi se rua sur lui. La chose – aussi haute que maigre, uniquement vêtue d'une cape déchirée et armée d'une lance aussi rudimentaire que son bouclier de bois – semblait être l'improbable mélange d'un homme, d'une chèvre et d'un champignon. Sa posture humanoïde, debout sur ses longues jambes courbes aux sabots fourchus, ne rendait que plus menaçant son visage torturé et dévoré par la prolifération d'une moisissure aux formes évoquant des cornes. Même son cri rappelait celui d'un bouc.  
Le combat fut court. Le monstre, bien qu'assez rapide, n'était pas parvenu à surprendre le chevalier aux aguets. Ce dernier, si concentré qu'il en avait trouvé les attaques prévisibles, avait paré et contre-attaqué aussi vivement que son adversaire s'était fendu en avant. Hélios observa rapidement le cadavre : il était également pourvu d'une queue et des moignons émergeaient des omoplates.  
Le revenant sonda rapidement les alentours – cette nouvelle créature lui rappelait un peu trop vivement les démons corbeaux de la Route des Sacrifices. La chose vivait-elle en groupe éparpillé aussi ? Son cri d'agonie avait-il attiré d'autres ennemis sur lui ? Y avait-il quelque chose de dissimulé dans les buissons qui le cernait ? Les muscles tendus et l'oreille dressée, le Chercheur de Flamme patienta de longues secondes avant de s'autoriser à baisser la garde. Il voulait être certain d'être en "sécurité" – une sécurité tout relative, le danger rôdait partout – pour s'approcher des ruines qui subsistaient là.  
La haute tour d'à peine deux mètres de diamètre était enflammée à son sommet, laissant à penser qu'il s'agissait davantage d'une cheminée. Était-ce celle qu'il avait vue plus tôt ? Hélios l'ignorait. Elle y ressemblait beaucoup, mais il ne pouvait avoir aucune certitude. Son regard descendit vers le pied de l'édifice. À en juger par les dalles éparses au sol, l'endroit avait jadis été une pièce fermée et couverte. Le seul pan de mur qui avait survécu aux éons était celui qui passait de part et d'autre de la cheminée. Ce mur était, d'un côté, percé d'une arche envahie de plantes grimpantes – sans doute une porte autrefois – qui menait vers un chemin incertain ; de l'autre, une petite alcôve abritait une flamme dans une coupelle. Le motif taillé dans la pierre au-dessus de la petite lumière évoquait un arbre monstrueux devant lequel se tenait une femme encapuchonnée. La femme, les mains jointes, paraissait tenir du feu au creu de ses paumes.  
Jamais l'épéiste ne saurait qu'il avait devant lui un fragment de l'Histoire du monde. Jamais il ne saurait qu'étaient représentés là la sorcière d'Izalith et le Foyer du Chaos qu'elle avait créé par accident, donnant naissance au berceau des démons.  
Le chevalier n'était pas insensible à ce morceau d'Art qui avait traversé les âges, mais il n'avait guère le temps de s'interroger sur la signification de la gravure. La flammèche qu'elle surplombait était d'une importance certaine et c'est tout ce qu'il en retenait – car cette flamme-ci était bel et bien différente des braseros qui éclairaient le marais fétide.  
Le message incandescent en tête, Hélios écrasa la larme de feu entre deux doigts de son épais gantelet de fer. Levant la tête, il vit rapidement les hautes flammes qui brûlaient au sommet de la cheminée s'atténuer, faiblir, avant de s'éteindre tout à fait dans une épaisse fumée noire. Le cœur du porte-braise balançait entre un sentiment d'accomplissement et d'appréhension. Que pouvaient bien dissimuler les portes – qu'il n'avait pas encore vues et qu'il essayait pourtant d'ouvrir – pour qu'un autel soit dédié à chacune des flammes qui en assurait la fermeture ?


	15. La troisième flamme

Hélios manqua de peu de s'empaler sur la garde de l'épée torsadée tant il était mal en point quand il s'écroula dessus. Parmi les hommes-boucs-champignons – les Ghrus – certains étaient capables de cracher un poison similaire à ceux des démons-corbeaux ; et les violentes quintes de toux provoquées par leur toxine laissaient le chevalier au bord de l'asphyxie. Effondré sur la garde noire, ce dernier cru respirer pour la première fois quand le Feu le soulagea de ses maux.  
Plus jamais il ne s'aventurerait en terrain inconnu sans fiole d'Estus. Il avait appréhendé le moindre de ses pas dans l'eau putride, angoissé à la seule vue d'un ennemi, craint le moindre combat, même contre des adversaires isolés. Il ne se sentait pas prêt à ajouter le poids d'un autre échec sur ses épaules ; sa quête pressante lui pesait déjà bien assez.  
La tension des dernières heures retombait peu à peu. Le mort-vivant embrasé avait trouvé la seconde flamme, non loin de la première. Son alcôve était, elle, ornée de squelettes en grand nombre – en référence à Nito, le Premier des Morts, un autre fondateur de l'ère du Feu. Le Chercheur de Flamme, ignorant tout de la réelle signification des bas-reliefs, avait préféré n'y accorder que peu d'attention, allant jusqu'à mettre en doute le bon goût du décorateur.  
Le porte-braise inspira longuement avant de resserrer son poing sur la garde de l'épée torsadée. Le vent qui chuintait dans le Sanctuaire lui semblerait sans doute presque accueillant après cette expérience dans le marais empoisonné.

À peine la brume dorée avait-elle disparu que le revenant remarqua que l'autre Morteflamme, le dénommé Faucon Du-Breuil, avait retrouvé sa place sur les marches. Affronter Vordt avec Albert, vaincre le démon incandescent avec Siegward ou traverser le bois inondé avec Anri et Horace avait permit au chevalier de goûter à un confort au combat dont il avait cruellement manqué dans le bourbier empoisonné. Il avait besoin d'un allié, fusse-t-il une Morteflamme récalcitrante – comme semblait l'être ce Faucon Du-Breuil. C'est pourquoi Hélios l'approcha d'un pas vif. L'autre le regarda venir d'un œil morne ; un petit sourire narquois se dessinait néanmoins au coin de ses lèvres.

\- Oooh, je vois que vous n'avez pas renoncé à servir votre cause… railla-t-il avant même que le porte-braise n'ouvre la bouche.

L'incantation de la Gardienne du Feu, comme la fusion des âmes, venaient de se terminer. Le Traque-Seigneurs éprouva cette fois aussi sa force nouvelle ; le sentiment grisant de puissance grandissante était pourtant tempéré par le doute. Les mots du guerrier à l'espadon résonnaient encore dans son esprit.

\- Que savez-vous vraiment des Seigneurs des Cendres, ces "fameuses" légendes ? avait-il questionné avec arrogance. Prenons Aldrich, par exemple. C'était un clerc tout ce qu'il y a de plus respectable, avant de prendre la fâcheuse habitude de dévorer ses semblables. Il en a englouti tellement qu'il a commencé par bouffir comme un porc qu'on engraisse, avant de se transformer en une masse informe qu'on a enfermée dans la Cathédrale des Profondeurs…

La fameuse Cathédrale dont Hélios essayait désespérément de se rapprocher et vers laquelle se dirigeaient aussi Anri et Horace.

\- Et on a fait de lui un Seigneur des Cendres, avait repris Du-Breuil sans attendre de réponse. Un titre qui récompense plus sa force que sa vertu ou sa bonté d'âme. Il en va ainsi des Seigneurs, j'imagine…

Il avait lancé un regard indéchiffrable vers le Seigneur Ludleth – qui n'avait pas bougé de son siège de pierre – avant de reprendre.

\- … mais je me permets de poser la question sans détour : avons-nous la moindre petite chance contre lui ?

Le porte-braise n'avait osé répondre. Il avait pleinement conscience de pas encore être de taille face à un Seigneur – il peinait trop contre de simples créatures dispersées pour prétendre le contraire – mais il progressait. Pour preuve : il était parvenu à traverser le marais empoisonné sans source de soins et il avait ramené nombre d'âmes cette fois encore – des âmes qu'il venait d'absorber pour gagner en force. Il commençait à caresser le doux espoir d'acquérir suffisamment de puissance pour, peut-être, survivre à un échange de lames avec un Seigneur. Mais le pourrait-il vraiment ? Sa quête, manifestement solitaire, n'allait-elle pas avoir raison de lui ? De son esprit si facilement corrompu par le doute ?

Le chevalier avait abandonné l'idée de recruter Faucon Du-Breuil. Il avait besoin d'un allié, de quelqu'un pour l'épauler, pas d'un sinistre individu qui ne ferait que lui rappeler son impuissance ou de le plonger dans les affres du doute. Néanmoins, le lugubre guerrier semblait en savoir infiniment plus que lui. D'abord, il paraissait bien au courant quant à l'origine de certains Seigneurs, de ce qu'ils avaient fait pour atteindre ce rang. Ensuite, quand bien même il avait cessé de pourchasser ceux qui devaient raviver la Première Flamme, Du-Breuil avait démontré qu'il connaissait le chemin emprunté par le porte-braise – il avait nommé les ruines que le revenant avait traversées "Le Bastion de Farron", comme l'avait indiqué Anri – et savait même pour des flammes à éteindre.

\- Pour être admis au sein de la Légion, il y a un protocole à suivre, avait-il expliqué. Dans sa forteresse, vous trouverez trois autels. Éteindre les flammes qui y brûlent vous ouvrira la porte permettant d'accéder au Sang du loup.

Hélios ne comptait aucunement intégrer la Légion et prêter serment au "Sang du Loup", quoi qu'il puisse être, mais il savait d'Anri que la Cathédrale des profondeurs se trouvait au-delà du Bastion. Il avait donc eu raison de commencer à éteindre les flammes. Et dans une certaine mesure, malgré les acides remarques de l'autre Morteflamme, cela l'avait rassuré. Il progressait dans la bonne direction, et cela le gonflait d'une assurance nouvelle – encore fragile, mais présente.

La fusion des âmes lui en ayant laissé quelques unes, le mort-vivant s'approcha de la servante. Lors de ses précédentes visites, il avait remarqué des plantes sur l'étal translucide. Peut-être y aurait-il de quoi atténuer les effets du poison. Sa curiosité fut néanmoins attirée par autre chose.

\- C'est quoi, ça ? demanda-t-il en pointant un petit tas de cailloux colorés et luisants.

\- Des pierres de prismes.

\- Des quoi ?

Pour une fois, Hélios était particulièrement satisfait de ses achats. Il savait d'ores et déjà que les cristaux qu'il venait d'acquérir allait lui servir. Leur luminescence lui permettrait à la fois de baliser son chemin – dans le marais ou ailleurs – et d'estimer la profondeur du marais, si toutefois les cailloux parvenaient à émettre leur lumière jusqu'à la surface de l'eau boueuse. Et, sa mémoire s'étant montrée juste, il avait aussi pu se procurer des touffes de lichen violet qui, d'après la servante, permettaient de repousser temporairement les effets du poison, quel qu'il soit. Le chevalier n'appréciait toujours pas la vieille femme, pas plus qu'il ne lui faisait confiance, mais il sentait émaner des plantes cette odeur particulière du remède aussi infect qu'efficace.

Durant ses pérégrinations dans le marais fétide, non loin d'une ruine, Hélios avait trouvé un fragment d'Estus. Fragment qu'il confia au forgeron qui lui rendrait, après un moment de labeur, une flasque un peu plus grande.  
Le temps qu'André s'occupe de sa fiole d'Estus, le chevalier rendit visite aux autres habitants du Sanctuaire – presque autant par courtoisie que par nécessité. Il puisait en eux une force qui consolidait son sentiment de progression et surtout le sentiment de ne pas être qu'une Morteflamme amnésique de plus.  
Il n'avait pas complètement abandonné l'idée de savoir qui il était – ou plutôt, qui il avait été – mais il ne se demandait plus comment ni pourquoi il était mort depuis qu'il savait qu'il était une Morteflamme, un de ces êtres dont le Feu avait refusé le sacrifice. La question était davantage de savoir "quand". Seulement, l'épéiste avait compris que les questions tournant autour de son identité passée ne pouvaient se conjuguer avec sa mission. Alors, plutôt que de se résigner à attendre la fin de sa tâche, il avait préféré s'accrocher au nom temporaire qu'il s'était donné et faire de sa quête des Seigneurs son unique but, sa raison d'être. Et c'était à travers ceux qu'il rencontrait, qu'il rassemblait autour de lui, que cette quête prenait du sens, de la profondeur. Il allait les voir, leur parler, étayant son identité de Chercheur de Flamme grâce au miroir de leurs regards. Il se définissait grâce à eux. En abattant des carcasses inconnues et des monstres sans nom à tour de bras, il n'avait que davantage ressenti le besoin de se différencier de ces choses.  
Pourtant, échapper à l'anonymat ne l'exemptait pas du poids de la solitude. Une solitude qui pesait toujours plus lourd sur les épaules du revenant qui enviait toujours un peu plus Anri et Horace. À tout moment, ils pouvaient s'aider psychologiquement et physiquement, eux.

Combien de temps Hélios passa-t-il à éviscérer des limaces, à abattre des Ghrus – certains semblaient d'ailleurs moins évolués que d'autres, se déplaçant à quatre pattes comme des chiens –, à fuir d'autres Ghrus dotés, eux, de magie noire ou de manquer de peu de mourir contre la même carcasse en armure ténébreuse, il l'ignorait. Ce dont il était certain en revanche, c'était que la fameuse porte du "Sang du Loup" restait close car il n'avait toujours pas trouvé la dernière flamme.  
Combien de fois le Traque-Seigneurs revint au feu, autant par erreur d'orientation que pour remplir sa fiole d'Estus, il n'avait pas compté non plus. Les prismes brillaient certes jusqu'à la surface mais n'étaient pas visibles d'assez loin pour être utiles – pas dans le marais tout du moins.  
Toutes ces pérégrinations avait néanmoins servi : le chevalier avait ainsi découvert plusieurs faits importants. Le premier, que se reposer au camp restaurait les créatures mais aussi leur emplacement et leur vigilance initiales. Il avait ainsi pu se débarrasser d'un groupe de Ghrus qui le poursuivait simplement en s'asseyant devant les braises. Le second fait, directement lié au premier, était que le feu perdait de son éclat et demeurait sans effet si un ennemi s'en trouvait trop proche – chose qui avait failli lui coûter une vie alors que la carcasse ténébreuse l'avait suivi jusqu'à l'épée torsadée. Le troisième élément que le guerrier nota était qu'il conservait ses âmes, peu importait combien de fois il utilisait le feu. Il avait donc la possibilité de faucher autant de fois qu'il le désirait les immondes gastéropodes belliqueux et récolter leurs quelques âmes au passage.

La Morteflamme voulu repousser l'idée de tuer encore et encore les mêmes faibles ennemis pour engranger facilement de petites quantités âmes… et au final, l'appliqua malgré lui. À revenir sans arrêt sur ses pas pour se reposer et prendre le moins de risques possible, le mort-vivant incandescent finissait par connaître par cœur l'emplacement des limaces et s'en débarrasser sans même les regarder – par deux fois il avait eu le malheur de les épargner et d'être aspergé de poison dans le dos. Le trio de Ghrus qui gardaient le pont, non loin du feu, lui donnait à peine plus de mal.  
Hélios avait beau aller et venir, explorer, se perdre dans le marais infecté – il avait même trouvé des zones où il s'enfonçait tant qu'il pouvait à peine y avancer –, la dernière flamme demeurait introuvable. Estimant qu'il ne devait pas perdre davantage de temps en recherches infructueuses, le Chercheur de Flamme, las et dépité, revint au Sanctuaire. Faucon Du-Breuil pourrait peut-être l'aiguiller. Et même si ce n'était pas le cas, le chevalier était presque sûr de posséder assez d'âmes pour une nouvelle fusion, quand bien même il n'avait pas progressé d'un pouce.

Sentir sa puissance s'accroître sans avoir passé "d'épreuve", comme cela avait toujours été le cas jusqu'à présent, lui laissa un goût vaguement amer. Il avait la sensation de ne pas mériter cette force nouvelle. Du-Breuil balaya vite cette morosité passagère.

\- Toujours pas renoncé ? Vous êtes plus téméraire que je ne l'imaginais, comme garçon.

La pointe d'admiration qui se cachait dans ces quelques mots toucha Hélios bien plus qu'il ne voudrait jamais l'avouer. Le guerrier à l'espadon reprit sur un ton plus neutre.

\- Le Bastion de Farron… Ce n'est pas moi qui vous y accompagnerait, maintenant que je leur ai tiré ma révérence…

\- À qui donc ?

\- À La Légion, répondit platement l'autre Morteflamme.

\- Du Bastion ?

L'autre lâcha un vague rire sans force.

\- La Légion de Farron est un groupement de Mort-vivants itinérants, expliqua-t-il. Ils ont juré sur le Sang du loup de lutter contre l'essor des Abysses et sont prêts à raser un royaume entier au premier signe suspect.

Il releva lentement la tête vers le porte-braise.

\- Une sacrée bande de joyeux lurons, vraiment.

Hélios n'osa demander pourquoi son interlocuteur avait choisi de devenir un déserteur – il n'était pas certain de vouloir connaître la réponse. En revanche, autant pour changer de sujet que pour obtenir un renseignement devenu primordial, le revenant posa enfin la question pour laquelle il était venu : où se trouvait la troisième et dernière flamme du marais ?


	16. La porte du Sang du Loup

La porte du Sang du Loup se trouvant peu après le feu de camp, Hélios pensait la dernière flamme quelque part entre le message incandescent et la lame torsadée. Il pensait que la première qu'il avait trouvé n'était peut-être pas la première tout court. Heureusement pour lui, son heaume dissimulait son expression aussi affligée qu'exaspérée à son interlocuteur – Du-Breuil ne se serait probablement pas privé d'une autre remarque acide en voyant la déconfiture de son confrère. Le chevalier savait à présent où se rendre. Et il avait cherché partout, sauf le long de la muraille qui prolongeait la porte qu'il désirait ouvrir.  
Faucon n'avait étonnamment montré aucune réticence à partager ses informations. Avait-il réellement la bonté d'âme d'aider son prochain, quand bien même il avait lui-même abandonné tout espoir d'achever sa quête ? Ou trouvait-il un plaisir morbide à voir d'autres combattants échouer et désespérer à leur tour ? Le porte-braise penchait pour la seconde solution. Le guerrier, lugubre et ne tenant jamais un propos positif, aurait du mal à le convaincre du contraire. Surtout quand il arborait son petit sourire mi dépité, mi sournois comme c'était le cas à cet instant. Ce rictus allait jusqu'à mettre en doute la véracité de ses informations. Hélios se jura d'être plus prudent que jamais pour se rendre au lieu supposé de la troisième et dernière flamme.

Et grand bien lui en prit. L'endroit indiqué par Du-Breuil se trouvait là où le marais devenait plus profond, là où il était impossible de se déplacer à sa guise et où tout combat devait instantanément plus complexe pour cette raison.  
Hélios, ayant déjà tenté d'y aller, savait quelles créatures l'y attendaient : ces Ghrus géants – haut comme trois hommes, si vieux qu'ils en étaient enveloppés d'un manteau de lichen, armés d'un tronc déraciné en guise de massue et doués de magie noire – qu'il avait essayé d'affronter une fois. Une seule fois ; et cela s'était limité à l'essai. Il avait provoqué une des créatures malgré lui, en s'approchant de trop près, et avait eu tout le mal du monde à la fuir, se débattant dans l'eau lourde, tout en évitant les crânes translucides qu'elle avait lancés à sa poursuite. Il estimait avoir eu doublement raison de fuir quand, en jetant un rapide coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule, il avait vu que le deuxième Ghru ancestral l'avait aussi pris en chasse.  
Immobile sur une petite émergence de terre, le chevalier incandescent observait les monstres de loin. Il ne pourrait passer sans livrer bataille ; l'eau était trop profonde pour ne serait-ce qu'essayer de courir. Mais comment combattre ? Ils étaient deux ; il était seul. Ils marchaient sans encombres dans le marais pestilentiel ; il devait lutter pour faire un pas dans cette zone-là. Il y avait bien, ici et là, comme partout dans le marécage, quelques ronds de boue perçant la surface, mais ils étaient trop petits pour un combat contre des adversaires si grands. Certains de ces monticules étaient même déjà occupés par un brasier en leur centre.  
Cette observation amena de Chercheur de Flamme à réaliser que ces Ghrus, si anciens qu'ils en étaient couvert de mousse, devaient craindre le feu. Il eut un sourire amer. Il portait en lui la puissance du Feu ; il n'était pas pyromancien pour autant. Peut-être sa torche aurait-elle de l'effet ? Il se voyait pourtant mal rengainer son épée, surtout au profit d'une simple torche. Devait-il laisser son bouclier de côté alors ? Aucune des deux options ne lui convenait, et il restait là, avec le sentiment de plus en plus impérieux qu'il lui fallait agir.  
Rassemblant son courage, il fit un pas dans l'eau empoisonnée.

Hélios se jeta à plat ventre dans le liquide infecté, échappant de justesse à une ultime attaque du Ghru géant en flammes. Ignorant au mieux les intenses picotements, le Traque-Seigneurs se releva, aussi promptement que possible, pour fuir son adversaire et s'enfoncer plus loin encore dans le marais.  
Le revenant avait finalement opté pour une attaque de front, avec son épée dans une main et sa torche de l'autre. Mais, plutôt que d'approcher au risque de capter l'attention des deux monstres à la fois, il n'en avait attiré qu'un en utilisant une lance – une lance subtilisée à un Ghru plus petit occis pour l'occasion. Le Ghru magicien ainsi visé n'avait pas mis longtemps à trouver l'origine de l'attaque et à se diriger vers son agresseur. L'agresseur en question, s'assurant d'abord que l'autre monstre géant n'avait rien remarqué, l'attendait de pied ferme à l'abri du poison. Le chevalier savait que les sorts de son adversaire avaient une portée limitée et en avait profité pour se préparer au mieux. Il avait également remarqué que son opposant ne s'encombrait pas de ce qu'il y avait sur sa trajectoire : il était si massif qu'il avançait droit vers son ennemi, peu lui importait ce qui se dressait sur sa route. Le revenant avait donc disposé sur son chemin quelques morceaux de bois sec – prélevés sur les croix qui n'étaient pas déjà en feu – et une grenade incendiaire au centre. Le Ghru ne vit pas le piège, écrasa l'urne en terre cuite qui explosa en une gerbe de flammes, et s'embrasa en une poignée de secondes. Le monstre sorcier, trop large et imposant pour basculer de lui-même, ne pouvait profiter de l'eau – bien qu'infecte, c'était toujours de l'eau – dans laquelle il pataugeait pour s'éteindre.  
Quand bien même il se consumait sur place, le Ghru avait continué d'attaquer, tantôt par un sort, tantôt en balayant l'espace devant lui avec l'arbre déraciné qui lui servait de massue. Il avait poursuivi ses assauts, devenus désordonnés, jusqu'à n'être plus qu'un bûcher hurlant de douleur. Hélios s'était contenté d'esquiver tout au long du combat, déjà parce qu'il se refusait à approcher le brasier ambulant qui lui servait d'adversaire, mais aussi et surtout parce que les cris de ce dernier l'horrifiait. Et ils l'horrifiait bien davantage parce qu'il était responsable de la douleur intense qu'ils communiquaient. Jusque-là, ses ennemis n'avaient poussé qu'un gargouilli infâme ou un court cri d'agonie quand ils les avaient abattus. C'était bien la première fois que le guerrier se trouvait affecté par le mal qu'il infligeait. Ravalant difficilement sa compassion, il avait approché le second Ghru sorcier avec l'intention de lui faire subir le même sort.

Les escaliers qu'Hélios s'était fixés pour objectif n'étaient plus qu'à une dizaine de mètres ; pourtant, ils lui semblaient être à des lieues tant il progressait lentement dans l'eau trouble. Il n'avait pas encore mit le pied sur la première marche qu'il avait déjà sorti une touffe de lichen violet. Après une rasade d'Estus – qu'il avait estimée nécessaire pour retrouver le complet contrôle de ses jambes – et une profonde inspiration, le porte-braise leva son bouclier, qu'il avait repris en main, et commença à gravir les degrés de pierre.  
Au sommet, il n'y avait personne. Personne en vue tout du moins. Méfiant, le Traque-Seigneurs fit le tour de l'autel, qui abritait bel et bien la dernière flamme, avant de s'y intéresser – étonnamment, Du-Breuil avait dit la vérité.  
Si l'on passait outre le fait qu'il y avait là tant de croix de bois qu'elles semblaient en obstruer la suite du chemin, ce dernier autel était identique aux deux autres : seule la cheminée enflammée et un pan de mur – dans l'exacte même disposition – subsistaient. L'autel lui-même était décoré de gravures également, mais représentaient cette fois quatre personnages couronnés au-dessus de la petite arche qui abritait la flamme. N'ayant toujours ni le temps ni la connaissance pour s'attarder sur les gravures, Hélios approcha la coupelle.  
Avec appréhension, le mort-vivant incandescent étouffa la petite flamme, et comme pour les deux précédentes, la cheminée s'éteignit à son tour. Le chevalier n'avait pas encore bougé qu'un grondement résonna dans tout le marais. Un mugissement – écho de grincements d'engrenages et de crissement de chaînes massives – si puissant que le sol en frémissait. Hélios n'avait pas besoin de les voir pour comprendre que les imposantes portes de pierre s'ouvraient enfin. Cependant, il n'osa faire un pas avant que roulement lourd ne s'arrête complètement et que le silence ne retombe sur le marécage putride.  
Au pied de la cheminée, dorénavant éteinte, l'arche était fermée par des croix de bois. Elles ne cachaient cependant pas les escaliers qui se trouvaient derrière. Le guerrier solitaire aurait très probablement pris plaisir à découper le bois sec d'un large coup de taille s'il n'avait remarqué un Ghru femelle – qu'il se refusait d'approcher – un peu plus loin. Elle était assise, juste en haut des marches, dos au Chercheur de Flamme. Et malgré l'avantage indéniable qu'il aurait en la surprenant – en admettant qu'elle n'entende pas le chevalier se frayer un chemin au milieu des croix –, il ne voulait pas risquer un combat contre elle. Il n'en avait vu qu'une seule autre dans le marais et avait eu suffisamment de mal à l'abattre pour préférer éviter soigneusement les membres féminins depuis. Plus hautes que les mâles, ces Ghrus femelles étaient capables de bonds ahurissants de plusieurs mètres de haut qui venaient s'ajouter à des mouvements si désordonnés qu'ils en devenaient imprévisibles.  
Le porte-braise n'hésita pas longtemps : il avait déjà ouvert les portes du Bastion et il connaissait le chemin pour revenir au feu le plus proche ; il n'avait aucune raison de se mettre inutilement en danger. Comme l'avait si bien dit Siegward, "une Morteflamme ne doit rien faire qui puisse compromettre sa mission". Notant tout de même dans un coin de son esprit qu'il laissait là un énième chemin inexploré, le chevalier incandescent tourna les talons.

Les immenses battants de pierre étaient bels et bien ouverts. Hélios ne mit pas longtemps à remarquer que le troisième des braseros qui précédaient la porte s'était allumé. Quand il avait trouvé le passage clos la première fois, il avait bien vu les deux coupes de feu, mais n'avait pas fait le lien avec les deux autels qu'il avait déjà visités. Le guerrier s'interrogea quelques secondes sur le mécanisme – il devait y avoir de la magie à l'œuvre – qui se cachait derrière ce système de flammes, avant de se diriger lentement vers l'ouverture.  
Le Traque-Seigneurs se tenait à présent au début d'une longue allée. Elle était bordée de part et d'autre par une série de pierres plates empilées, qui servaient de support à des bougies illuminées, et qui dessinait une vague clôture derrière laquelle épées, lances, espadons, haches et autres lames étaient enfoncées dans le sol. Il était fort probable que chaque pierre soit une stèle pour un membre de la Légion tombé au combat – et les armes ainsi disposées celles qui avaient été maniés par ceux honorés là. Et comme si la vie avait retrouvé son chemin de ce côté-ci des portes, de grands arbres au feuillage vert et abondant venaient renforcer l'ambiance solennelle qui baignait les lieux, inspirant un profond respect.  
Le sentier montait en virage, aussi, la Morteflamme se fit prudente… et s'arrêta net dès qu'elle aperçu un démon corbeau prostré devant une des tombes – celle-ci posée au milieu du chemin –, après avoir franchi le coude. Pavois levé, le chevalier avança lentement. Le monstre lui tournait le dos. Une chance.  
La créature, malgré le poignard qu'elle avait en main, n'avait même pas cherché à se défendre. Perplexe, Hélios observa le cadavre quelques secondes. Levant les yeux, il remarqua, à une vingtaine de mètres, au milieu des arbres, un trio de démons corbeaux prosterné devant un quatrième monstre au plumage noir – un bâton en main, il semblait prêcher dans une langue infâme – qui dominait ses congénères depuis un surplomb de pierre. Se souvenant sans mal du poison que ce sorcier corbin pouvait générer et surtout du cri strident qu'il pouvait pousser, le Chercheur de Flamme se mit en tête de l'abattre le premier.


	17. Le chemin du Bastion

C'est à peine si le monstre sorcier tourna la tête vers Hélios quand celui-ci se rua sur lui pour l'exécuter d'un coup de taille précis. La créature s'effondra sans vie, telle une poupée de chiffon, et chût aux pieds de ses adorateurs. Ces derniers fixèrent sans bruit leur chef mort, avant de lentement lever leurs orbites vides vers le chevalier qui s'attendait à les voir se métamorphoser en écumant de rage. Ils ne bougèrent pas. Leur lames pointées vers le sol, ils demeurèrent passifs, comme s'ils attendaient que le guerrier embrasé se mette à prêcher à son tour.  
Le fier chevalier se sentit décontenancé. Il venait d'abattre deux créatures qui ne l'avaient pas attaqué et qui ne s'étaient même pas défendues. Il venait de tuer deux monstres inoffensifs. Une part de lui se riait de cette oxymore, mais une autre – la même qui lui avait fait ressentir de la culpabilité en entendant les cris d'agonie des Ghrus sorciers – lui soufflait qu'il avait fait quelque chose de mal. Pourtant ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il abattait des ennemis "par sécurité". À Lothric déjà, il avait déjà fait le choix de se débarrasser des carcasses qui menaçaient de l'attaquer dans le dos ; il n'en avait pas été autant affecté. Sans doute parce qu'elles avaient tenté de se défendre – elles n'étaient donc pas si inoffensives que ça. Mais était-ce la seule raison ?  
Les yeux vides des corbins le fixaient et le chevalier y voyait là un jugement. Son sentiment de malaise se renforça encore quand, n'ayant d'autre choix pour poursuivre sa route, il passa à côté du trio de démons oisifs. Ils ne se retournèrent même pas pour l'observer ; ils scrutaient le cadavre du sorcier, comme s'ils se demandaient ce qu'il allait advenir d'eux à présent qu'ils n'avaient plus de guide.

Penaud, le mort-vivant continua sur le chemin de terre pentu. Trop surpris par leur apathie pour s'interroger sur le "pourquoi" de cette passivité, il n'osait imaginer l'horreur dans laquelle il venait de plonger ces trois pauvres âmes. Lui-même, s'il n'avait de but, s'il ne devait quérir les Seigneurs, que ferait-il de son immortalité ? La passerait-il à fuir la réalité en se noyant dans le travail comme André ? La passerait-il à ruminer et à soupirer comme Du-Breuil ? Essaierait-il à tout prix de retrouver son identité passée ? De s'en forger une nouvelle comme il le faisait déjà partiellement ? … Ou, lassé de cette vie éternelle, chercherait-il un moyen de mourir définitivement, quitte à perdre les dernières bribes de son humanité en devenant – si cela était possible – une carcasse ?

Un bruit étrange le stoppa net dans ses sombres réflexions comme dans sa progression. Soudain en garde, Hélios réalisa qu'il avait avancé imprudemment. En proie à la panique, il tourna la tête de toutes parts, cherchant l'origine de ce grincement organique, de ce gargouillis indescriptible qui lui parvenait. Il n'y avait pourtant rien en vue. Retrouvant un semblant de calme, le guerrier embrasé s'approcha de l'à-pic qui bordait désormais un côté du chemin abrupte et risqua un œil en contrebas.  
Trois hideuses créatures amphibiennes se tenaient là. Fins et souples, ces quadrupèdes à la peau grumeleuse rappelaient vaguement le têtard en cours d'évolution vers la grenouille – la poche qui se dessinait sous l'emplacement de la gueule ne faisait que renforcer cette image. Mais un têtard d'un bon mètre de long, dont la posture gauche évoquait celle d'un humain se tenant maladroitement à quatre pattes, et pourvus d'immenses yeux globuleux parfaitement dérangeants. L'un d'eux repéra Hélios et se précipita vers le pied de la falaise, comme s'il allait l'escalader. Le revenant recula d'un pas par réflexe, pavois levé et paré à porter une attaque. Des bruits d'éclaboussures firent vite comprendre au Chercheur de Flamme que son opposant ne parvenait à se hisser sur les grosses pierres. Sans baisser son bouclier, il approcha de nouveau le bord. Les trois créatures manifestement belliqueuses le fixaient, sans doute rageuses de ne pouvoir atteindre cet ennemi si près et pourtant inaccessible.

Le Traque-Seigneurs reprit la route. Il se devait de laisser de côté ses cas de conscience. Il ne pouvait se permettre de se faire surprendre à nouveau et risquer de perdre son unique et dernière braise. Par chance, les monstres amphibiens l'avaient rappelé à l'ordre sans qu'il n'y ait de réel danger. Se forçant à remettre son débat intérieur à plus tard, le chevalier embrasé atteignit enfin le sommet de la colline et déboucha sur un plateau boisé. Là, un surprenant spectacle l'attendait : deux carcasses, vêtues de cuirasses couleur ébène, se battaient contre des Ghrus. Même de loin, il n'était pas difficile de voir qu'elles dominaient très largement leurs adversaires pourtant plus nombreux. Leurs épées longues et larges tranchaient sans retenue dans les boucliers de bois comme dans la chair, laminant les hommes-boucs sans une once de pitié.  
Hélios regardait le massacre de loin, frémissant. Devait-il se jeter dans la bataille ? En profitant de la confusion, peut-être pourrait-il se débarrasser de tous ses opposants en une fois… Mais il y avait aussi la possibilité que les deux camps s'allient le temps de l'éliminer, lui, le porte-braise. Tout à ses réflexions, ce dernier se déplaçait lentement de côté, cherchant l'abri des arbres centenaires qui bordaient le chemin. Absorbé par le combat, le revenant remarqua tardivement – grâce aux dalles fendues et éparses qui marquaient un semblant de route – les ruines dissimulées par les larges troncs. Elles s'étendaient derrière lui, se prolongeant en un long couloir, similaire à celui où il avait affronté le chevalier noir. Hélios n'y aurait prêté que peu d'attention si, au beau milieu de ce corridor de pierre, il n'avait aperçu le blanc terne des cendres d'un feu éteint et la lame d'ébène plantée en leur centre.  
Un nouveau dilemme pressant tenaillait le Chercheur de Flamme : devait-il tirer profit du chaos du combat qui faisait rage, ou devait-il prendre le temps d'allumer le feu ? Et s'il l'allumait, devait-il s'y reposer ? L'opportunité d'affronter des ennemis déjà affaiblis ne se représenterait peut-être pas. Il fallait prendre une décision rapidement.  
S'arrachant au morbide spectacle, le chevalier courut vers l'épée torsadée – il n'aurait que trop besoin de cette zone sûre – et s'empressa d'étendre sa chaleur vers la poussière d'os. Il pris tout juste le temps de vérifier que les flammes montaient bien le long de la lame noire avant de repartir aussitôt.  
La bataille s'était déjà déplacée ; à travers les bois, les cris perçants des Ghrus résonnaient. En s'aventurant au milieu des arbres pour rejoindre le combat, Hélios tomba nez à nez avec un homme-bouc. Aussi surpris que le chevalier, le monstre – qui semblait lui aussi vouloir rallier la lutte – ne pensa même pas à donner l'alarme. Il mourut, la gorge tranchée par un coup de taille porté par réflexe. Son bourreau demeura une poignée de secondes immobile, hésitant à se féliciter pour ses réflexes meurtriers, avant de filer à nouveau à travers la sylve.  
Sur la route délabrée, à nouveau bordée de nombreuses lames de formes et de tailles variées, les deux êtres vêtus de noir égorgeaient leurs dernières victimes. L'une des deux carcasses se tenaient cependant plus en retrait, plus courbée également. En voyant les brutales secousses qui agitaient ses épaules, Hélios ne mit pas longtemps à comprendre qu'elle avait respiré le violent poison des Ghrus. Avec un peu de chance, il ne resterait plus qu'un seul cadavre ambulant à affronter s'il patientait quelques minutes. Mais sa droiture, autant que sa mission, l'empêchait d'attendre. Estimant qu'il profitait déjà bien assez de la situation ainsi, le mort-vivant embrasé quitta le couvert de la végétation pour avancer, déjà en garde, sur le chemin aux dalles fissurées. La pointe de son épée de givre encore vers le sol, il guettait l'instant où ses ennemis le remarquerait.

La Morteflamme avait supposé, au vu des tenues similaires, que les carcasses qui se tenaient devant lui possédaient une panoplie d'attaques semblable à celle du mort-vivant qu'il avait affronté, à de nombreuses reprises, dans le marais. Et le chevalier ne s'était pas trompé. Les trois créatures maniaient toutes une épée longue, large, à double tranchant, et employaient une sombre magie. Leurs sorts leurs permettaient tantôt d'extraire leur propre sang, de le solidifier et le façonner de telle sorte qu'elles s'en servaient comme d'un bouclier, tantôt de drainer la vie de leur opposant à travers leurs paumes devenues luisantes.  
Sans doute cachaient-elles encore d'autres répugnantes arcanes, aussi, Hélios préféra rester méfiant face à ses deux adversaires – affronter un duo était suffisamment complexe pour ne pas vouloir prendre de risques supplémentaires. D'autant que l'épéiste supposément touché par la toxine des Ghrus se battait avec autant de hargne que son acolyte, malgré sa toux. Maintes fois forcé à reculer, le porte-braise parait, contrait, esquivait, et ne parvenait à se débarrasser de l'un ou de l'autre de ses opposants. Sa lame glacée n'avait toujours pas le moindre effet sur le bouclier de sang et les deux carcasses, bien qu'attaquant avec férocité, agissaient en tandem, laissant toujours à l'une ou à l'autre le temps d'attaquer ou de se défendre.  
Le chevalier commençait à perdre le rythme quand une véritable convulsion secoua la carcasse intoxiquée, ouvrant sa garde en grand. Le revenant incandescent s'engouffra dans la brèche, embrochant l'épaule de son opposant. Il n'eut guère le loisir de faire plus, l'autre combattant en armure sombre arrivant en le menaçant de sa poigne vampirique. De nouveau à distance raisonnable, Hélios scruta ses ennemis : celui qu'il avait touché ne pourrait plus manier son épée, mais son bras intact pouvait toujours lancer des sorts ; et l'autre revenant semblait insensible à la fatigue. Les dents serrées, il se tassa un peu plus derrière son pavois.

Après une gorgée d'Estus, le Chercheur de Flamme se baissa vers les deux corps étendus à ses pieds. Le combat s'était accéléré après qu'une des deux carcasses se soit trouvée manchotte, mais il n'était pas devenu aisé pour autant. Il lui avait fallu prendre le risque d'emboutir son adversaire indemne – la carrure du chevalier autant que le poids de son armure en avaient fait un bélier puissant qui avait sérieusement déséquilibré la carcasse – pour se créer l'opportunité d'attaquer l'autre mort-vivant. Désarçonnée par cette charge risquée, la créature estropiée n'eut pas le temps d'invoquer son bouclier de sang. Sa tête avait roulé sur le sol, l'éclaboussant d'un sang noir et visqueux.  
La carcasse restante s'était, peu après, écroulée à son tour sous les coups de l'épéiste, baignant elle aussi dans son sang coagulé. Malgré sa hargne et ses coups retors, elle n'avait pu infliger que de légères blessures au porte-braise déjà habitué à ses méthodes de combat.  
Ce dernier examinait les corps avec curiosité. Il s'était déjà posé la question en affrontant le revenant en armure sombre du marais, mais n'avait pris le temps d'y répondre : comment des membres aussi fins pouvaient-ils manier, aussi aisément, des épées si larges ? Les lames étaient-elles plus légères qu'elles n'y paraissaient ? Il voulu en saisir une pour la soupeser, mais son regard fut attiré par un autre objet. D'une petite sacoche, éventrée par la bataille, s'échappait une sphère incomplète couleur carmin… et pourvue d'un œil. Passé l'instant d'effroi, le chevalier tendit lentement la main vers la boule brisée dont l'iris figé fixait le lointain. À peine son gantelet entra-t-il en contact avec la sphère qu'il se sentit aspiré vers un autre monde, un monde où brillait une flamme similaire à celle qui pulsait dans sa poitrine, le monde d'un autre porte-braise. Hélios relâcha précipitamment la boule fracturée avec dégoût. Il avait compris ce que c'était : un orbe d'œil rouge fissuré, un objet de chaos qui permettaient de traquer les Morteflammes embrasées. Ces deux carcasses n'étaient donc pas de simples mort-vivants, elles étaient aussi deux spectres sombre en quête de braises ; raison pour laquelle elles avaient montré tant d'agressivité au combat. Craignant que le pouvoir de l'orbe ne s'active de lui-même s'il venait à le briser, le Chercheur de Flamme renonça à détruire cet objet qui lui inspirait haine et répulsion. Il l'empocha tout de même, refusant que la chose ne tombe entre d'autres mains – et espérant secrètement que la servante du Sanctuaire pourrait lui en donner un prix correct.

La route dallée débouchait sur un édifice imposant qui semblait aspirer la vie autour de lui tant la végétation devenait éparse et sèche à son abord. Enjambant les cadavres de Ghrus, le guerrier solitaire se rapprochait avec une appréhension croissante du grand bâtiment – le fameux Bastion de Farron, sans nul doute – dont il ne distinguait encore que de lourdes portes de bois renforcées de fer, engoncées dans une arche de pierre à multiples colonnades. Anri comme Du-Breuil avaient parlé d'une "Légion". Combien d'adversaires attendaient à l'intérieur ? L'endroit semblait vétuste, mais si Faucon était toujours "en vie", il y avait à parier que les lieux ne seraient pas abandonnés non plus.  
Le pas du Traque-Seigneurs ralenti malgré lui : à mesure qu'il approchait, il discernait de plus en plus clairement un bruit sourd, un écho étrange de métal que l'on malmène. Il n'était plus qu'à une vingtaine de mètres quand il comprit que c'était là le retentissement du fer contre le fer, d'une lame contre une lame. Un combat. Il se précipita alors vers la double-porte. Qui se battait ? Une autre Morteflamme ? Anri et Horace ? Non, impossible, puisqu'il avait ouvert lui-même l'accès au Bastion. Espérant tout de même trouver un compagnon à soutenir, Hélios poussa de toutes ses forces sur les battants renforcés, pénétra dans la pièce sombre… et se figea.  
Des marres de sang noyaient le pavé usé par le temps ; quelques bougies et torches éclairaient difficilement le vaste espace sombre ; des dizaines de cadavres – tous habillés de la même armure de cuir légère, couverts par une cape rouge et coiffés d'un même casque de fer haut et pointu – jonchaient le sol, entravant presque le chemin. Au fond de la pièce, deux grands individus, portant le même uniforme que les corps inanimés qui les encerclaient, s'affrontaient avec les mêmes armes : un espadon et une dague. L'un des deux paraissait cependant à bout de forces. Les coups lourds de son opposant menaçaient de le faire chanceler et bientôt, un ultime coup de dague brisa ses dernières défenses. L'autre, presque calmement, l'attrapa par l'épaule pour lui enfoncer brutalement son espadon dans le ventre jusqu'à la garde. Lentement, la vie quitta le perdant, qui glissa le long de la lame émoussée avant de s'effondrer sur le sol dans un bruit mat. L'écho du choc avec le pavé souillé frappa Hélios comme une massue. Statufié par cette joute mortelle – quand bien même il n'avait assisté qu'à la fin –, il regarda le vainqueur se tourner lentement vers lui. Se redressant de toute sa hauteur, l'homme à la cape rouge pointa tout aussi tranquillement le porte-braise de son espadon, posant le poing – qui serrait toujours sa dague – contre son épaule. Le chevalier n'avait pas besoin de le connaître pour comprendre qu'il s'agissait là d'un salut, d'une invitation au duel, que c'était l'Étiquette de la Légion.  
Pétrifiée, la Morteflamme ne parvenait à esquisser un mouvement. Le nom de son adversaire brûlait dans son esprit et il se souvenait sans mal que ce nom était inscrit sur l'un des trônes du Sanctuaire : les Veilleurs des Abysses. Le revenant embrasé allait donc affronter un Seigneur des Cendres – ou même plusieurs ? Après tout, le titre était au pluriel. Si tôt ? Il n'était pas prêt ! Il pensait qu'Aldrich serait le premier, et qu'il aurait encore le temps de progresser avant de l'atteindre ! Le souffle coupé, il resta immobile à regarder son adversaire arriver au pas de course.


	18. Les Veilleurs des Abysses

Même s'il avait eu assez confiance en lui pour vouloir affronter un Seigneur, Hélios n'aurait probablement pas pu esquiver l'attaque qui l'envoya, tête la première, contre le sol. Il avait vu le Veilleur se tasser sur lui-même, il l'avait vu lever son espadon loin derrière lui, mais il n'aurait jamais cru son adversaire capable d'un tel bon. Le Seigneur au chapeau de fer s'était propulsé sur presque dix mètres, filant comme une flèche, si bien qu'il avait paru voler. Il ne s'était arrêté que parce qu'il avait planté sa dague au sol, délogeant quelques pavés au passage et profitant de son élan pour envoyer son espadon avec force. Le chevalier incandescent venait de prendre l'attaque de plein fouet. Comme "réveillé" par le coup qu'il avait reçu, il reprenait enfin le contrôle de ses mouvements. Il se releva prestement, tout juste assez pour parer une dague en chemin vers sa gorge. L'assaut le déstabilisa néanmoins et il lui fallut reculer de plusieurs pas pour retrouver son aplomb. Distance que le Veilleur combla avec son espadon seul. La lourde lame s'abattit tel un couperet, manquant sa cible de peu. Hélios, encore terrorisé à l'idée d'affronter un Seigneur des Cendres, tenait bon malgré lui. La peur refoulait ses pensées, laissant le champ libre à ses réflexes de combattant aguerri.

Cependant, l'homme à la cape rouge était aussi rapide qu'agile. Le porte-braise n'avait même pas l'opportunité de contre-attaquer. Quand il parvenait à bloquer l'espadon, la dague trouvait toujours une faille dans sa garde ; quand il parait la dague, l'espadon menaçait toujours de l'écraser ou de l'embrocher. Tout cela quand le Veilleur, bien évidemment, ne reculait pas de plusieurs mètres, en un bond souple et gracieux, pour tourner autour du mort-vivant embrasé tel un chat jouant avec sa proie – des mouvements similaires mais plus maîtrisés que ceux du monstre à la croix de bois du marais.  
Et c'est parce qu'il était trop occupé à suivre les évolutions vives de son adversaire qu'Hélios ne se rendit pas compte qu'il y avait un écho de plus, que le son n'était plus en accord avec les mouvements de l'homme au chapeau de fer. Ce n'est que lorsque le bruit fut tout près qu'il tourna la tête pour voir un second Veilleur fondre sur lui. Il n'eut même pas le temps de lever son bouclier. Le lourd espadon ébréché le cueilli dans le flanc, l'envoyant s'écraser dans une pile de cadavres.

Le temps que le porte-braise s'extirpe des corps sans vie, un troisième Veilleur s'était joint au conflit. Et le trio s'entredéchirait ; l'écho du choc des lames tonnait dans la vaste salle, les capes rouges virevoletaient au gré des assauts fourdoyants, les dagues filaient tels des éclairs.  
Le chevalier contempla la bataille avec autant d'angoisse que d'incompréhension. Pourquoi se battaient-ils entre eux ? Devait-il intervenir ? Lequel devait-il affronter et vaincre ? Celui qui l'avait salué ? Un des deux autres – qu'il ne différenciait déjà plus – ? Le trio tout entier ? Il parvenait tout juste à suivre les mouvements d'un seul Veilleur ; comment pourrait-il en affronter trois en même temps ? Alors que le désespoir gangrenait l'âme de la Morteflamme, les Seigneurs poursuivaient leur chaotique valse meurtrière. Le premier tenta d'empaler le second ; celui-ci esquiva pour attaquer le troisième alors même que ce dernier tentait d'agresser le premier d'un nouveau bond surhumain. La faible luminosité des lieux donnait l'impression que les gerbes de sang, qui s'envolaient avec chaque offensive, retombaient en une fine pluie noire. Bientôt, un des Seigneurs s'effondra, ajoutant sa carcasse à celles qui s'entassaient déjà ça et là. Et bien trop rapidement au goût du spectateur hagard, un autre corps se releva pour le remplacer. La lutte sempiternelle laissa le Chercheur de Flamme figé.

Trois Seigneurs des Cendres, trois monstres de puissance qui renaissaient éternellement. Depuis quand s'affrontaient-ils ? Et si un Veilleur se relevait à chaque fois qu'un autre tombait, cette bataille ne pouvait avoir de fin. En admettant qu'il puisse engager le combat, comment Hélios pourrait-il briser la boucle ? Accablé, le revenant ne songea même pas à boire un peu d'Estus, alors que les deux coups qu'il avait difficilement encaissés lui avaient brisé les côtes et presque fendu le crâne ; c'est tout juste s'il s'en rendait compte tant la peur lui écrasait l'âme.  
En esquivant un énième coup de taille, l'un des Seigneurs se retrouva à portée de la lame de givre du guerrier embrasé. Celui-ci, dans la panique, leva son bouclier au lieu de saisir l'opportunité. Le grand homme à la cape ne le regardait même pas quand il fendit l'horizon devant lui, stoppant net la course d'un autre Veilleur et frappant Hélios presque par inadvertance. Le dernier membre de la Légion se jeta sur le groupe, abattant sa longue lame sur le pavé, là où un de ses confrères se tenait moins d'une seconde plus tôt. Le choc souleva autant de poussière qu'il ne fit jaillir d'étincelles, achevant de terroriser le porte-braise.

Il ne pourrait pas gagner. Il le savait. Il lui fallait une échappatoire, et vite. Mais, de nouveau plongé au cœur du combat, le chevalier n'avait guère le loisir de chercher du regard la porte par laquelle il était entré. Il n'eut même pas le temps de cligner des yeux. Alors qu'il guettait la dague du Veilleur qui lui faisait face, il sentit une morsure froide à la base de son cou. Puis, presque immédiatement, les ténèbres l'engloutirent.

Le feu crépitait doucement au milieu des ruines. Hélios se redressa, encore glacé d'effroi. Il passa machinalement les doigts sur sa nuque, palpant maladroitement son cou à travers son gantelet, comme pour s'assurer que sa tête était bien rattachée au tronc. Passé son instant de panique, son bras retomba mollement.

Il était mort. Pour la deuxième fois.

Ce qui le contrariait le plus, ce n'était pas tant d'avoir perdu ses âmes que d'avoir été dépossédé de sa précieuse dernière braise. Il se sentait si fragile sans le pouvoir du Feu… Un besoin presque irrépressible de récupérer ce pouvoir montait en lui. Hélios savait pertinemment qu'il n'avait plus de braises – en tout et pour tout, il n'en avait trouvé qu'une, et il l'avait déjà utilisée – mais fouilla tout de même ses sacoches, une à une, aussi posément que sa sensation de faiblesse le lui permettait. Il lui fallait vérifier qu'il ne restait pas quelques miettes qui pourraient l'aider. Et quand il s'en fut assuré, il pu presque sentir un voile de marasme envelopper son esprit. Il était faible, et il allait le rester.  
Le chevalier solitaire leva un regard morne vers la forêt qui précédait le Bastion. S'il n'avait pu toucher les Veilleurs des Abysses avec une braise, que pouvait-il faire sans ? Et même avant cela ! Serait-il seulement capable d'affronter les nombreux Ghrus qui gardaient la porte ? Et les esprits sombres qui erraient sur le chemin ? Le mort-vivant vacilla ; sa soudaine impuissance l'assommait, le clouait sur place. Le comportement de Du-Breuil lui semblait d'un coup plus clair, presque logique. Il n'arrivait, en effet, "même pas à la cheville" d'un Seigneur alors qu'il avait déjà tant progressé depuis son réveil dans le Cimetière des Cendres. Que pouvait-il faire alors ? S'acharner sur des ennemis plus faibles et amasser assez d'âmes pour palier à sa force manquante ? Il ne pourrait jamais en réunir assez avant que la Flamme Primordiale ne s'éteigne. Capituler, comme Faucon ? C'était tentant, mais il ne pouvait s'y résoudre. Il préférait encore attendre là qu'une autre Morteflamme veuille affronter les Veilleurs des Abysses et se joindre à elle…

Alors que ses mains cherchaient toujours frénétiquement ses poches à la recherche d'un résidu de braise, les doigts du guerrier trouvèrent les orbes rouges fissurés. Il en prit un dans la paume et le scruta longuement, en silence. La tentation était grande. L'œil de la sphère semblait l'hypnotiser. Il sentait, là, juste au creux de sa main, un chemin vers une braise. Une braise si belle, si chaude… mais qui ne lui appartenait pas. Hélios ferma presque douloureusement les yeux. Résister à cet appel, à cette invitation au massacre pour obtenir le pouvoir du Feu, était difficile. Il avait tant besoin de cette force…  
Il leva la main vers la lame noire torsadée. Mieux valait encore qu'il se débarrasse de ces objets de chaos ; la servante saurait probablement quoi en faire – car il était toujours hors de question de les laisser là et que quelqu'un ne cède à la tentation à sa place. Il avait déjà saisi la garde de l'épée et s'apprêtait à en activer le pouvoir quand une réflexion le fit s'interrompre.  
Il portait sur lui la marque de son échec ; tous verraient qu'il n'était plus incandescent. Supporterait-il le poids du regard de ceux qui croyaient en lui ? Il n'avait cure de ce que penserait la vieille femme, mais… André l'avait encouragé, Irina – bien qu'aveugle, elle sentirait très probablement le changement – avait même fait le serment de l'aider, la Gardienne du Feu se montrait toujours douce en lui apportant un soutien indéfectible… Il ne voulait pas les décevoir. Pas plus qu'il ne voulait donner raison au dépressif Du-Breuil et encore moins au pédant Eygon – quand bien même celui-ci ne l'attendrait pas, comme les autres, au Sanctuaire.

Avec un soupir de détermination, il relâcha l'épée sombre et refoula l'orbe au fond de sa poche. Son orgueil lui interdisait tout retour en arrière. Il ne pouvait que continuer, apprendre et progresser. Il n'avait pas le choix. Avec un sourire aussi triste que fataliste, il se dirigea vers la forêt. Qu'avait-il de plus à perdre à présent ?

Hélios n'avait plus ni âmes ni braise à protéger, mais l'habitude d'être méfiant s'était déjà ancrée en lui. C'est pourquoi il préféra attendre, cette fois aussi, que les esprits sombres tuent les Ghrus à sa place. Mais contrairement à son premier passage, les deux carcasses étaient presque indemnes en arrivant devant les portes du Bastion – ce qui ne manqua pas de dérouter la Morteflamme. Postées là, elles semblaient faire le bilan de leur tuerie. Le chevalier approcha alors, lame au clair.  
Les esprits sombres semblaient moins hargneux depuis qu'il avait perdu sa braise, mais ils restaient de redoutables adversaires. Le Traque-Seigneurs sorti vainqueur du combat, mais il dû consommer une grande partie de son précieux liquide de soin pour s'en remettre. Le tier d'une fiole ne serait bien évidemment pas suffisant pour affronter les Veilleurs. Le mort-vivant leva tout de même les yeux vers les larges portes – d'où s'échappait l'écho de l'éternel combat des Seigneurs –, et s'étonna de les trouver toujours ouvertes. Cependant, il ne pouvait voir au-delà car un rideau de brouillard, si épais qu'il semblait fait de cendres, masquait intégralement l'intérieur du bâtiment. Tout ne revenait donc pas à son exacte place initiale à sa mort. Comment ? Pourquoi ? Il ne le savait pas, mais espérait toujours un peu que quelqu'un lui expliquerait un jour. Prenant note de cette singularité, il resta un instant immobile. Valait-il mieux retourner au feu de camp remplir la fiole – et risquer de se retrouver précisément dans la même situation –, ou franchir le brouillard pour observer au mieux – pour le peu de temps qu'il survivrait – le style de combat des Seigneurs ? Le vacarme des lames s'entrechoquant lui donnait envie de fuir. Il ne voulait pas y retourner ; il ne voulait pas mourir à nouveau. Avec ou sans braise, il n'était pas de taille. Et toujours, le pouvoir du Feu lui manquait terriblement…  
Il inspira profondément. Son devoir de Morteflamme, son honneur de chevalier étaient plus forts que sa crainte. Ou du moins, il fallait qu'il s'en persuade. Avec appréhension, il avança lentement avant de passer la main au travers du mur de brume.

Comme la première fois, le Chercheur de Flamme assista à la fin sanglante d'un duel. Et comme la première fois, le vainqueur le salua avant d'engager le combat. Les dents serrées, Hélios se terra derrière son bouclier, maintenant la plus grande distance possible entre lui, son adversaire et les nombreux cadavres qui les entouraient. Il ne savait pas quand, mais il était certain que l'un d'eux se relèverait à un moment donné.

Le Seigneur à la cape rouge, cette fois aussi, effectua une ruée ahurissante. Mais le chevalier connaissait déjà cette attaque. Il la savait parfaitement linéaire et terminée par un coup d'espadon circulaire. Aussi, dès que son ennemi s'était ramassé pour bondir, il avait commencé à se déplacer latéralement et pu esquiver l'offensive. Il était si surpris d'y être parvenu qu'il regarda, sans réagir, venir l'attaque suivante.

La Morteflamme avait déjà vidé sa fiole d'Estus quand le troisième Veilleur se releva. Le mort-vivant tentait de garder ses distances, mais les mouvements erratiques et les décisions irrationnelles de ses adversaires rendaient la bataille imprévisible. Tantôt les Seigneurs semblaient vouloir s'en prendre à lui de concert, tantôt il avait plusieurs secondes pour rétablir sa garde. Et, bien qu'ils semblaient tous les trois utiliser les mêmes techniques, le guerrier ne parvenait plus à suivre tant le combat était devenu chaotique. Cela lui coûta une vie de plus.

Le Chercheur de Flamme s'éveilla de nouveau, suffoquant, à côté du feu. Décidément, mourir n'était pas une expérience agréable – autant psychologiquement que physiquement. Heureusement qu'il ne ressentait aucune douleur ; son moral était déjà bien assez affecté comme ça. Après une courte inspection réflexe de son intégrité physique, la mâchoire crispée, il se dirigea de nouveau vers la forêt au pas de course. Il ne fallait pas qu'il s'attarde ; il devinait sans mal que plus il se pencherait sur ses états d'âmes, plus il hésiterait à repartir au combat, plus il se rapprocherait du désespoir qui avait déjà englouti ses prédécesseurs. Son devoir devait rester le plus fort. Il le fallait.

Hélios mourut près d'une dizaine de fois dans la grande salle sombre. Mais à chaque fois, il avait un peu moins peur, il survivait un peu plus longtemps, il était un peu plus serein pour observer et comprendre la méthode de combat de ses adversaires – car les trois Veilleurs employaient bel et bien tous le même registre de techniques. Le revenant appris à craindre ses adversaires bien davantage pour leurs capacités que pour leur statut de Seigneurs. Sans le réaliser, il comblait sa faiblesse avec du savoir.  
Pourtant, ce n'est que parce qu'il était poussé par un sentiment de progression qu'il pu retourner affronter les Veilleurs des Abysses, encore et encore. Sans cette évolution – lente mais présente –, il se serait probablement déjà embourbé dans la détresse que lui inspirait ce combat ardu. Une détresse qui s'intentsifiait à chaque décès et qui venait amplifier encore un peu l'envie d'abandonner cette quête immensément difficile, tout comme – de façon parfaitement contradictoire – celle de retrouver une braise qui lui permettrait de plus nets progrès. Heureusement, l'épéiste avait fermement clos le petit sac contenant les orbes rouges cyclopéens.

Ce n'est que lors du septième essai qu'il avait remarqué un détail qui lui servit les fois suivantes : deux des trois grands hommes avaient les yeux d'un rouge vif, presque lumineux. Depuis sa première rencontre avec les membres de la Légion des Mort-vivants, le guerrier solitaire n'avait pu vraiment observer leurs pupilles, le regard de ses ennemis lui ayant toujours été dissimulé par le haut chapeau de fer qu'ils portaient tous bas sur le front. C'est cette particularité colorimétrique qui permit au chevalier de différencier les "Seigneurs revenants" de celui qui le défiait à chaque fois qu'il pénétrait dans la grande salle sombre. Hélios douta un moment que pouvoir les identifier l'aiderait à mieux appréhender la bataille tant ils étaient vifs et agiles, mais remarqua de façon certaine que le comportement des uns et des autres variait selon la couleur de leurs iris.  
Les deux Veilleurs aux yeux rouges s'en prenaient à quiconque se trouvait à portée, alors que le dernier visait d'abord la Morteflamme et ne s'en détournait que lorsqu'il n'avait pas le choix. Fort de cette information, le chevalier modifia son approche et pu – enfin ! – voir un des Veilleurs aux iris carmin tomber sous sa lame. Hélas, les deux autres réduisirent rapidement cet exploit à néant. Le mort-vivant se redressa cependant près du feu gonflé d'une assurance nouvelle et avec bien davantage de courage.

Cette fois, le Traque-Seigneurs pris le temps de réfléchir avant de repartir. Il savait depuis longtemps que seuls quelques Ghrus – qu'il pouvait facilement occire – le remarquaient s'il longeait un certain chemin au milieu des arbres. De même, il n'avait nul besoin de se frotter aux esprits sombres pour atteindre le Bastion. La conjugaison de ces deux savoirs lui permettait d'arriver indemne face aux Seigneurs. Pour ces derniers, le combattant mort-vivant avait aussi remarqué que, bien qu'il paraissent tous monstrueusement forts, ceux qui avaient les pupilles rouges étaient plus faibles que le troisième. Leurs coups étaient moins lourds et un rien plus lents. Ils étaient également moins résistants.

La question était donc de savoir s'il valait mieux essayer de se débarrasser des gêneurs avant de s'en prendre au "vrai" Veilleur, ou s'il valait mieux ne pas quitter ce dernier des yeux et ne frapper que lui.

Il se posait encore la question quand il franchit, une nouvelle fois, l'épais mur de brouillard. Derrière, selon le geste que le chevalier connaissait à présent si bien qu'il aurait pu l'exécuter lui-même, le premier Veilleur des Abysses le salua après avoir achevé un de ses compères.


End file.
